What's Gonna Happen To Us?
by ally0101
Summary: Darcy is James'girlfriend, but an unexpected pregnancy can make everything that once seemed perfect come crashing down. Let's just say that James doesn't take the news of the new arrival all that well.  My first story so I'm kinda nervous :S
1. Discovery

Hey everyone, this is my first story on here so I'm kinda nervous about this :S I just thought I'd try to write at least the first chapter and see how the responses go and I'll decide whether or not to continue afterwards :)  
>Here we go! :)<br>**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I sat in the girls bathroom of Rocque Records while the guys were recording the last track of their album before they go on tour. My heart was racing and my legs were shaking uncontrollably while I was staring at the little white plastic stick sitting on the edge of the sink in front of me. I ran my hand through the loose hair around my face and my fingers were shaking while I played with the end of my loose plait that rested over my left shoulder. This can't be happening can it? I mean, I'm only going to 18 in 4 months; I can't deal with this right now.

These 4 minutes were going so slowly. I couldn't stop fidgeting and running my hands though my hair but all I could think about was James. His careers just taken off and he loves his music, so he can't be tied down with something like this. He won't want this and we're so happy together right now and this is just going to ruin it all.

My thoughts were then disturbed by my phone beeping to signal the end of the 4 minutes. I took some deep breaths and reached for the plastic stick in front of me with my shaking hands and shakily looked at the little screen.

My eyes immediately began to water and my breathing got shorter and more shaky. I quickly wiped my tears away, careful not to smudge my mascara and double checked the screen again.

Yep. There it was. That one little word that is going to change everything.

Pregnant.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

The guys and I were recording our final song before we have to go to the airport before our tour. I was so stoked about it all, y'know our newest album is just about to be released, we're going on tour and Big Time Rush are just getting bigger by the second.

Before we started singing, I started to check myself out in the mirror, smiling and clicking my tongue and pointing at the reflection before me.  
>"Dude, seriously how does Darcy put up with you? You probably love yourself more than she does." Logan asked me.<br>I just smiled and thought about my long term girlfriend. She does put up with quite a lot actually, like my Cuda obsession but she doesn't want me to change. That's just one of the reasons why I love her so much; she accepts everything about me including the screaming fan girls and my flirty nature.

"Yeah man, speaking of Darce, where is she?" Kendall asked.  
>"She said she had to go to the bathroom" I replied. I was kinda worried about her at the moment. She'd been really quite and didn't smile as much as she normally did.<p>

At that moment, just as we started singing, Darcy walked into the studio and stood with Kelly behind Gustavo. I smiled and waved at her but she just sorta half smiled back. She looked frustrated and her dark chocolate eyes were slightly red, like she'd just be crying. Her long, brunette, wavy hair was in a loose plait that was resting over her shoulder and some loose strands were resting around her face. She normally had a gorgeous smile on her face but not today. I mean, she still looked stunning as always but something was different...worrying almost.

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I walked back into the studio after I heard the guys had started singing because I didn't want anyone asking me any questions. I saw my boyfriend wave and flash mesmerising smile as soon as I walked into the room. I tried to smile back as normally as I possibly could but I just felt so much guilt.

I know that James is going to make an amazing dad and that he's so good with kids but he's not ready for this. He loves his music but this child is just going to tie him down. His career will be so restricted and I don't want to be the thing that stops him doing what he loves to do. I don't know what'll happen to my career either. There aren't going to be many directors that will want to hire a pregnant teenage actress for their films.

"Darcy? Is everything ok?" Kelly asked me bringing me out of my daydream. I just smiled at her and nodded. I don't even think I can speak right now – too many emotions, I don't even know if I can make noise or not.

"DOGS! We are done here! Now get all your stuff together and get down to the cars – NOW!" Gustavo shouted through the microphone.

The guys rushed out of the booth to grab their bags that I noticed were left in the hall. As they ran past, Kendall, Carlos and Logan all said hi to me. Carlos even told me to "Hurry Up". James then came out of the booth last of all the guys and came over to me smiling. Gustavo and Kelly had gone to Gustavo's office so we were the only ones in the recording studio. James came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before placing his hands in the small of my back; I just put my arms around his neck and looked up at his smiling face.

"Are you alright babe?" He asked me. That's one of the things I love about him – he's so caring and always makes me feel so loved.

I just looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, took a deep breath and shakily said "Urm...yeah...I am" and smiled so it looked believably.

James sweetly smiled at me and leaned his head down for a tender, sweet kiss just to show how much he loves me.

"Jay, there's something we really need to talk about" I told him quietly. He just looked confused in a caring way. I just felt so guilty that I had to look down at the floor, but he gently lifted my chin up again so our eyes were connected again, as if to say "Yeah?"

"The thing is" I continued quietly "...Do you remember the pool party a few weeks ago and how we..."

"Guys come on. The plane leaves in 2 hours so we have to go. But you can continue your little romance later." Logan told us while poking his head through the door.

I just sighed and nodded at him to show that we were coming. James nodded too and kissed me on the forehead.

"Tell me later ok?" He said to me. I wanted to tell him that this really couldn't wait but I decided that it's better this way. I get more time to think about how to tell him this way. I nodded and smiled as he jogged out of the room to get his bags down to the car.

As I slowly walked out of the studio, I leaned on the door frame and watched James and Carlos race each other out of the corridor, down to the car. They almost ran into Kendall as he came back upstairs to get his guitar, but he managed to dodge them. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Darce? Is everything ok? You've been kinda quite today" Kendall asked me.  
>"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine...everything's fine" I replied quietly while looking at the floor.<p>

Next thing I knew, I had a pair of arms around me and Kendall was giving me a big bear hug. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I buried my head in his chest. Kendall is like a brother to me and is the one person I know I can tell anything to, no matter what it is. We help each other through a lot – like he helped me whenever James and I had arguments and I helped him get through Jo's move to New Zealand.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He told me as he rested his chin on my head. I smiled at him and nodded. I want to tell him so badly and ask him what I should do. For a guy, Kendall really does give the best advice.

"Come on then." He said taking his arms off of me "Let's go get in the car." With that he took my hand and we walked down to the cars.

This journey should give me time to think about everything and think about how I can tell James because I'm gonna have to tell him before he gets on his plane and leaves for a 10 month long tour.

I just don't know how to.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! I don't know whether it was any good, so I'll only know if you review please. Tell me whether I should continue writing or just go back to enjoying other peoples stories. Thank you for reading it :) <strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	2. Airport

Hey guys :) so the responses I got were pretty positive so I they've encouraged me to carry on writing, sooo we'll just see how it goes :) Ooh and thank you to the people who reviewed because they really made me feel good about the story and thanks to everyone who just read it :)  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I sat in-between James and Kendall in the back of the car on the way to the airport. I decided to rest my head on James right shoulder while I thought more about how to tell him. I had kinda zoned out from the conversation as I thought, but I could still hear all the guys laughing about something. Suddenly, my head fell onto the leather seat where James was supposed to sitting, but he had leaned over to change the radio station.

"Why do you get to choose the station?" Carlos asked James as he fiddled with the radio.  
>"Because I'm the most awesome member of this band who's awesome." He replied with after finding the station he wanted.<br>"You said awesome twice."Logan told him while still braking the car to stop at the traffic lights.  
>"You bet I did."<p>

Normally I would have laughed and rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's vanity but as I sat up again I suddenly felt really weird... like I was going to throw up at any second. I started to take deep breaths to try and prevent myself from throwing up in the guys' car, but I obviously wasn't very good at hiding my new rush of sickness because Kendall nudged me.

"Darcy? You don't look too good. Are you feeling ok?"He asked with a concerned voice.  
>"I just feel really sick all of a sudden..." I replied with as James put his arm around my shoulder and started to stroke my arm to comfort me as asked me "Maybe it was something you ate?"<br>Carlos then decided to turn around from the passenger seat and look at me weird.  
>"But you haven't eaten anything this morning because you were feeling sick at breakfast too" he reminded me.<p>

Shit.I immediately started to panic inside. I could see Logan in the rear view mirror. He was furrowing his eyebrows, looking as if he was working something out and I knew that if I didn't interrupt soon "The Big Time Brains" would figure out why I had morning sickness all of a sudden.  
>"I think it's just car sickness Carlitos" I told him quickly, trying not to sound too defensive. I quickly looked in the mirror to see if Logan was still looking confused, but I caught his eye, so I just decided to smile and put my head back on James' shoulder.<p>

Carlos, having the attention span of a jelly bean managed to distract everyone by trying to persuade Logan to pull over at a nearby corn dog cart. Thank God that conversation was over and done with.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the airport and grabbed the guys' stuff and took it inside. I've never known 4 guys that can cause so much trouble in the space of an hour. Carlos was busy riding around on the luggage carts, running over members of the public and Logan was running after him apologising to the unfortunate people who had been hit. Kendall had been distracted by a group of French girls arriving in LA and James went off buying as many duty free 'Cuda' products as possible.<p>

I found him just as he was leaving the store with bags full of 'Cuda' products I didn't even know existed.  
>"Hey babe, look at all the great stuff I got." He smiled at me as I walked over.<br>"That's great Jay but I have something I really need to say..."  
>"Me too." He interrupted. Urgh...it shouldn't be this hard to tell someone something without being interrupted, but before I could stop him he carried on.<br>"Before I go, I just wanted to say that you are the most amazing thing in my life right now and if I had the choice I wouldn't be going right now, but this is just something I have to do. I love us together and what we have and I wouldn't want anything to change in our relationship. I love you Darcy." James told me while showing his amazing smile.

My heart fell to the floor. Wouldn't want anything to change? Everything's going to change, whether we like it or not.

I stared into his hazel eyes, noticing the little specks of green in them. I knew I loved him and I loved everything the way it was too.

"I love you too." I replied followed with a little giggle before James brought his lips down to mine. He kissed me romantically and tenderly and I could feel him smiling before we broke apart. After he pulled his lips away he rested his fore head on mine while I rested my hands on his chest and his hands went to my waist. I loved it when we did this.

I literally took a big breath to tell him the news when I heard Kelly's voice behind us.  
>"James, we need to get you checked in with security."<br>Just my luck right? But before I could ask him to wait for a couple of minutes, he had grabbed my left hand and we started running to get him checked in on time.

* * *

><p>After our little race downstairs, the guys were all rounded up, checked in and they got ready to get on the plane. When their flight was called over the tannoy I realised that I had to say goodbye to the guys and I instantly started to get teary eyed thinking about how I won't see these guys for 10 months.<p>

Carlos came running over and almost knocked me over with the force of his hug. Ah, whenever I'm feeling down I can always count on Carlos to cheer me up with his cheeky little smiles or his stunts that scare the hell out of me.  
>"Darcy! I'm going to miss you so much!" he told me as he hugged me tightly.<br>"Aww Carlitos I'm gonna miss you too. But, every time I see a corndog I'll think of you"  
>"Do you want me to leave you my helmet for you?" He asked me. Bless him, he's one of the sweetest guys I know and he really does care.<br>"It's ok Carlos, knowing you I think you're going to need it" I chuckled back at him before hugging him tightly and moving on to Logan.

"Ah Logan, who's gonna help me with my homework when I don't understand it or stay up late and watch crap reality TV with me?" I asked him while half smiling and half filling up with tears. He did his famous half smile and rubbed the back of his neck cutely before coming over to me and hugging me securely.  
>"We'll be back before you know it Darce. And I promise that when I come back we'll stay up all night and watch all the reality TV you want – sound good?" He said in my ear. I smiled at his caring nature and his selfless attitude.<br>"Sounds great Logie." I smiled back at him as we pulled apart and he moved away to talk to Carlos. As he moved I saw a tall blonde figure in a beanie smiling at me.

"Aww Kendall...come here" I smiled at him and I waved my arms towards my body to invite him over to hug me. He looked like he had tears in his eyes and his smile looked like it was hiding some sadness. He didn't say anything to me so as we pulled apart from our first hug so I was looking at his face and holding his hands.  
>"Kendall, I'm gonna miss you so much and I can't wait for you all to come back so everything will be...back to normal again." My voice started to falter when I started to think about the baby and how everything will never go back to how it was. I think Kendall picked up on the waver in my voice because he hugged me even tighter.<br>"You sure you're alright?" He whispered in my ear and I just nodded into his shoulder and he pulled away from me and we just smiled at each other, like our little silent goodbye.

Now onto the hardest goodbye. James came over to me and took my hands in his and looked down at the floor, I could tell that he was welling up with tears. I just looked up at him and put my hand around the back of his neck. He lifted his head and his tear filled eyes connected with my deep brown ones before I pulled his face closer to mine before kissing him passionately. He kissed back lovingly and it was like everything depended on this last kiss.  
>"James, I..." At that point tears were rolling down my face and I could barely make any noise despite however much I wanted to.<br>"It's ok, you don't need to say anything." He whispered to me while wiping my tears away with his thumb. I was so caught up in the moment as James hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear  
>"I love you" that I couldn't really make any noise and I just stared with tears rolling down my eyes as James and the rest of the guys started to walk away while waving.<p>

I had to tell him. I had to. I can't let him come back in 10 months to find he has a child, I mean he has a right to know. I had to stop him before he left, and I guess this rush of emotions caused me to shout after him.

"James!" I shouted before he went through the door. He turned around quickly and looked back at me as the rest of the guys waited slightly behind him. I thought I could do this but just seeing his happy face made more do something that I know I'd regret later.

"I love you too" I shouted after him. He smiled, blew me a kiss and just like that he was gone.

Oh I should've told him. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it everybody :) I hope that chapter was ok? I really appreciate any comments you have about the story and the really encourage me to carry on writing :)<br>Thanks for taking the time to read this story :D **

**Much Love **

**Ally xx**


	3. Memories

Sooo chapter 3 eh? To be honest I never thought this story would get past the first chapter :L Really big thank you to everyone who's read taken the time to read this story and an even bigger thank you to the people who have reviewed as they've encouraged me to carry on :) There was also a request for a bit of a background story on how Darcy met the guys, so here we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I stayed at the airport so that I could watch their plane leave. I have never felt so guilty before and I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my face.

I decided it'd just be best if I got a taxi back home as I couldn't really be bothered to drive home, so I walked out of the airport and picked a taxi to get in.  
>I got in the nearest one with a old guy driving because I really couldn't be bothered to be recognised. I know I'm not the famous actress in the world but I do get recognised from time to time by younger people and I wasn't really in the mood for that right now.<p>

I asked him to go to The Palmwoods Hotel and as the car started to pull out, the guy started to fiddle with the radio and change the station. All I could hear was the latest single by Big Time Rush, which was the last thing I needed to hear right now. Then, to make matters worse, I could hear the voice of the presenter of the worst celebrity gossip show on the radio.

_**Hi there everyone, you're listening to 93.7 FM. I'm Brittney with all the latest celebrity gossip and that was the latest single from Big Time Rush.  
>Our four favourite guys have just left for their tour and they'll be travelling for 10 months. However, 10 months is a long time apart for one of Hollywood's favourite couples James Diamond and Darcy Carmichael.<strong>_

_**It's a well known fact that James has been dating Darcy, who came to fame as an actress after starring in a Big Time Rush music video, for nearly two years now and there have already been rumours of tension in the relationship and separation could encourage a split between the two teen stars...**_

Bullshit. Everything that bitch says is bullshit. I swear that she has it in for me. Ever since I got more and more jobs and was in the public eye more and more she has been the one to start stupid rumours about me. It's because of her that I got accused of being a teenage alcoholic and a demanding diva.

I decided to just lean my head on the window and block the radio out. Actually, that'd reminded me about how I met the guys and starred in their music video. I really owe those guys a lot.

****Flashback****

_I walked alongside the pool before finding a free sun lounger and putting throwing my leopard print towel over it and lying down. _

_I'd been at the Palmwoods for about a week now and I loved it. All I had to do know was get an acting job somewhere, but that was actually harder to do than I thought. _

_I adjusted my teal bikini and the gold rings on the edged, tied my hair up into a high messy bun and then put my sunglasses on the top of my head before starting to read my magazine full of casting calls and auditions. Ketchup commercial? Hmm...Playing a dead body in a TV episode? Extra in a horror movie? These don't really sound like my kinda jobs._

_My reading was interrupted by two guys running past the pool into the lobby, shouting something about needing to find someone for something...I couldn't really understand exactly what they were saying.  
>I didn't really get a good look at them, but they looked quite cute actually. A tall blonde in a beanie and fairly short brunette in a sweater vest pushing past everyone to get into the hotel. They came walking out quickly after about 10 minutes still looking frustrated and talking to each other as they walked past my sun lounger. <em>

_They both suddenly stopped right before my sun lounger and just looked at me. I didn't know whether they were going to say anything or not, so I thought I should just smile at them and went back to my magazine. They started walking again but I can swear I heard them say  
>"New girl – nice." Before running off in the direction of Palmwoods Park again.<em>

_Later that day, I got changed out of my bikini into my denim skirt, hot pink tank and gladiator sandals with my hair loose over my shoulders. I was just sat in the lobby with my pink smoothie when I saw them again._

"_Urm, hi." The brunette one said to me. He had a cute sorta half smile with little spikes at the front. He looked kinda nervous about something which made him even more adorable.  
>"Hi." I replied smiling at him and the blonde boy behind him.<br>"Well, we were wondering if you would...y'know...ermm, what I'm trying to say is...urm..." He rambled on as I looked at him encouragingly to try and get him to spit it out, but he was still carrying on with his babbling.  
>"Well we were...we were thinking...urm...bleep blap bloop." He chuckled while pointing his fingers like a guns at me before hiding behind the blonde boy.<em>

_Well that was awkward. I just let out an uncomfortable giggle and a little smile as blondie in the beanie rolled his eyes and spoke to me instead with a smile.  
>"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you, but earlier we noticed that you were reading an acting magazine right?" he asked me.<br>"Yeah I was. I'm trying to find an acting job here..."I replied with some sadness but both boys looked kinda pleased by this, like I said what they wanted to hear.  
>"Well, we really need to find an actress to star in our music video by 5pm otherwise our boss is probably gonna fire us and we" pointing to him and the brunette boy "...we were wondering whether you could help us out and be that actress? Please?"<em>

_The next thing I knew I had a group of women wearing black and red clothes dressing me in a variety of different outfits for this music video. It's just the two guys, whose names I learnt to be Logan and Kendall, we so friendly and they looked like they really needed help. Plus who could say no to their little faces?_

_I only got a chance to look in the mirror once the women decided they were done. I loved it. I mean I loved what they'd done to me. I was wearing a gorgeous jade green spaghetti strapped sun dress that had 4 bronze buttons going down the front of my chest. They'd give me bronze strappy wedges, my hair was in loose curls and pinned around to the left side of my head and my make up kinda minimal but you could still tell I was wearing some. _

"_Oh my god" I whispered happily to myself while adjusting the straps of my dress when I heard someone clearing their throat to my left. I turned to look and Logan was standing in the door frame with his hands in his pockets with a half smile on his face. He asked if I was ready and then led me to a studio down the corridor._

_I walked into the big studio painted red with Logan leading the way. Kendall saw me and waved at me and I gave a small wave back as he walked over._

"_Darcy, hey. You look great and thank you so much again for doing this." He said to me with a cute smile.  
>"It's ok, I'm glad to have the work." I replied with a little giggle and smile.<br>"Well, do you wanna meet the rest of the guys before Gustavo screams at us to start shooting?" I started to giggle and nod at this point because the on the way here Logan and Kendall had told me stories about this Gustavo guy and their antics. Kendall and Logan then led me over to the other side of the studio._

"_Carlos. This is our saviour." Logan told the guy in front of us. A fairly short Latino looking guy in a hockey helmet was smiling at me with a really cute smile and dark brown eyes.  
>"Hi Carlos, I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you." I said to him while giving him a small wave and he did gave a cute kinda child-like wave back. I could tell he was the energetic one of the group as he ran in the direction of the food table. I don't know what he was running for as Kendall tapped a tall brunette on the shoulder. <em>

"_Darcy, this is James. James, this is Darcy."Kendall said pointing to each of us. _

_Oh my god. He had sparkling hazel eyes with little green specks that glistened in the lights above. There was not a hair out of place on his head and his fringe was swished perfectly to the right and looked so soft. His smile was just...just...wow. It was a perfect smile and his teeth were amazingly white. _

_I probably looked like such a massive idiot with my mouth hung open and just staring at him as he kept on smiling at me before speaking to me.  
>"Hi."<br>Oh my God, even his voice was perfect. He'd only said one word to me and I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.  
>"Urm...h-h-hi." I tried to reply. Shit. Did I just stutter? Oh God he's gonna think that I'm a stupid moron who can't even speak properly. I must have blushed or let my embarrassment show in some way because he chuckled at me. All I could do was giggle too at myself and smile back at him. <em>

"_DOGS! Let's get to work!" I heard a loud voice shout behind me that I can only guess was the guys' boss._

"_Shall we?" James asked as he held his hand out for me to take. Wow this guy certainly knows how to charm the ladies and normally, sweet talk wouldn't work on me but this was different. A good different.  
>"Yeah. Thanks" I smiled at him as I took his hand and looked at his smiling face. I don't know why, but when we touched hands I got this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that this wouldn't be the last time we would do this. <em>

_At least, I hoped not. _

* * *

><p>I must have been thinking about how I met the guys for the rest of the taxi ride home because when I finally came out of my daydream I was back at the Palmwoods. I have no idea what else the bitch on the radio said about me or my relationship but, to be honest, I was too sad to even care.<p>

I just walked through the front lobby and got in the elevator to go up to my apartment. As I stood in the elevator, I couldn't stop thinking about my life and how much has changed just one day.  
>My boyfriend had to leave for 10 months earlier today and there are rumours of us breaking up going around and as if that wasn't bad enough – I'm pregnant and I still haven't told James that he's going to be a father.<p>

I just walked into 4K, threw my keys on the table and fell backwards onto our red couch, rubbing my face with the palms of my hands and letting out a big sigh.

"D? Is that you?"

Oh shit...Ryan! I've been so preoccupied with trying to tell James about that I'm pregnant, I completely forgot that I'm gonna have to tell my older brother about it too. Oh crap, this is the last thing I need. Shit, I have no idea what he's going to do. I guess I should just get this over and done with.

"Ryan...I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 3 then? Any good? I struggled a bit with this one but I wanted to try and include people's suggestions and give everyone a background story :) I'd really appreciate some reviews telling me whether or not I should continue :) Oh and also, thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) <strong>

**Much Love**

**Ally xx **


	4. Big Brother

Thank you to the people who reviewed and decided to read this story :) I really appreciate it and it encourages me to carry on with the next chapter, so here's the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

"Ryan...I need to speak to you."

I sat up on the sofa as my older brother came walking out of his bedroom into the living room. I feel so guilty as he smiles at me as he walks over.

"OK...but we can't be too long because I've got a date tonight" he told me with a cheeky grin that made me roll my eyes. Ryan seemed to have a different date every night. Ever since we were little he managed to charm and sweet talk all the girls he met, in fact, Logan told me that Ryan reminds him of how James was before we started dating.

"Oh right. Urm, ok...so do you remember the pool party I went to a several weeks ago?" I asked nervously while fidgeting with my hands.

I could tell from his scrunched up face that he was thinking and trying to remember what I was talking about before it finally clicked.  
>"Urm...oh yeah. The one where you tried to leave wearing that red bikini and I told you that no little sister of mine is going out like that because who knows what kinda shenanigans you would be get up to dressed like that"<p>

"Yeah that one, well" I continued before realising what he'd said "...wait a second, shenanigans? Really?"  
>"What? A 23 year old guy can't say shenanigans anymore?" He responded while laughing. I laughed too at first before realising that we were getting off track.<p>

"Anyway...I just gotta say, like, I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't believe this has happened. I would never plan anything like this and I don't wanna ruin anything and now I have and..." I could hear myself rambling on and on but I just couldn't stop myself.  
>"...I mean I only found out this morning and I don't know what to do and I'm just..."<p>

"Darcy? What are you trying to say?" Ryan interrupted.

Ok Darcy. Deep breaths. I had to try and calm myself down before I told him but it was kinda hard with my heart beating unbelievably fast and my palms sweating as I fidgeted.

"I'm pregnant."

I tried to look at Ryan to gage a reaction but his face was just kinda...blank. He managed to whisper out a quiet "You're what?" though.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. This wasn't supposed to happen and I never wanted it to. It was a stupid accident and I am so unbelievably sorry and scared right now and I had to tell you...I just..."

Ryan still wasn't moving or showing any expression in his face. He was just kinda sat there as I talked to him. I decided I should try and get him to respond to the news because the silence was killing me inside.

"Ryan? Ryan please say something."

He finally spoke though. "You're pregnant?" but before I could say anything, he stood up in front of me and started to shout rather than talk.

"You're pregnant! How could you be so stupid Darcy? What were you thinking? Well you obviously weren't thinking were you? At least not with your head!"

I just stared at the floor as he paced up and down in front of me, shouting at the top of his voice. I could feel that prickly sensation in my eyes. Y'know the one you get before you start crying? If I looked at him while he was shouting I knew I would burst out in tears.

"You're 17 Darcy! 17! You've got your whole life ahead of you and now what are you going to do? Y'know I thought I did a good job with bringing you up but I never thought you'd do something this stupid!"

That last statement caused tears to silently fall down my face. Ryan had done a good job of bringing me up and now I'd let him down. Ryan and I were left on the doorstep of an orphanage when he was 5 and I was only 6 months old so we really only ever had each other. He tried so hard to give me a good life, and he did. As soon as he was 18, he became my legal guardian and we came to LA so he could pursue his song writing career. He did everything he could for me. He even moved us into the Palmwoods when I started acting. I really felt like I had let him down.

"Y'know I can't even be in the same room as you right now." He continued. This was the first time I looked up at him, only to see him walking towards the door of our apartment. The tears were falling even faster now as I stood quickly.

"Ryan? Ryan please..." I couldn't even continue speaking because I was crying too much and my breathing had gone ragged.

He turned slowly to me before as he opened the door.

"Y'know I'd expect this from some of the stupid girls in this place but I always thought that that'll never happen to my Darcy. She's too clever and would never cause that much grief to other people...but I guess I was wrong." He said before slamming the door behind him.

I didn't know what to do. Hot tears were streaming down my face and the only sound in the whole apartment was my hitched breathing as I stared at the recently closed door. I don't know what I wanted to happen – that Ryan would walk back through the door, hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. Or even to wake up and find that this whole day had just been a dream. Neither of them happened.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours after Ryan had left I found myself lying in my bed watching the TV that was on the wall in front of my bed. I loved my room, y'know it's my place to just be with myself and my thoughts. Ryan let me decorate it myself when we first moved here. I chose a baby blue colour for the walls and white furniture – y'know simple, elegant but still girly.<p>

My focus was turned to the TV as pictures of the guys in some random airport cropped up on some celebrity news channel with the headline "**BIG TIME TOUR BEGINS!" **underneath. Great. As if I needed more reasons to feel guilty, they show pictures of my best friends and boyfriend who I still haven't told I'm pregnant yet.

There was suddenly a gentle knock on my closed white door.

"Yeah?" I said quietly but loud enough so that whoever was knocking could hear it.

The door opened slowly and Ryan stuck his head through the door.

"Hey." He said softly while standing in the door frame.

"Hey." I replied in a whisper.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I started to get nervous because I really didn't want another argument so I just took a big sigh before nodding for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and came and sat on my baby blue duvet at the end of my bed with his legs crossed.

"Listen Darce, I'm sorry I freaked out earlier. When you said you needed to tell me something, I never in a million years thought it'd be like that and I just...I guess...What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. I reacted really badly and I really am sorry and I will do as much as I can to help you and support you with this." He told me.

I immediately lunged forward to hug him tightly. Knowing that someone would be supporting me throughout this made me smile so much and tears of relief started to build up in my eyes. Such a big weight of my shoulders.

"Thank you Ry. I really am sorry though." I said into his shoulder before pulling apart from him and sitting opposite from him again, sitting the same way he was.

"What's done is done right?" he said to me with a small smile on his face, but his expression suddenly went kinda serious. "I take it your gonna keep it then."

"Yeah I am. Y'know how I feel about that kinda stuff Ry." I told him truthfully. Ryan knew that I would never consider getting rid of the baby or giving it away. I would never want my child to go through what Ryan and I did, y'know growing up without parents and I needed to take responsibility.

"I know, I know." He interrupted before smiling at me about something and continuing. "I tell you, it's a good thing that your pretty boy boyfriend wasn't around earlier, otherwise he might not be so pretty anymore."

I had to laugh at that and Ryan's protective nature but it made me think about James again so my smile quickly faded, but Ryan must have noticed this because his expression changed once he saw mine.

"It is James' right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course it is. What kinda girl do you think I am?" I answered quietly but with a kinda jokey nature to it.

"Sorry but I had to ask." He told me with a smile while playing with my duvet. "So how did he react then?"

I felt my heartbeat get faster and I had to take a deep breath and just stared at the detail on my duvet. "I haven't told him yet. It didn't really seem like the right time."

"Well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said kindly as I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at me before sitting up a bit.

"Although, I really don't think you should be having sex though Darcy." He told me kinda seriously with cheeky grin. I could tell he was trying to embarrass me so I decided that two could easily play at this game.

"Relax Ryan, it's not like it was the first time." I told him trying to be as innocent as possible and trying to hold in my laughter but it was kinda hard to as I watched his face go from smiley and in control to embarrassed and awkward.

"Wow, there's something I really didn't need to hear..." I said uncomfortably before looking around the room with embarrassment as I started to giggle.

"Oh come on Ryan – I'm 17." I told him as he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
>"That's still to young..." he said under his breath while still playing with my duvet and pretending to sulk like a little kid.<p>

"Oh really?" I said pretending to be shocked and playing along with what he was saying. "Well then Ryan, how old were you when you first started having sex?" I asked him.

He looked like he was kinda caught off guard and I have to say his shocked face was really quite funny.  
>"That...is besides the point..." he muttered while shrugging his shoulders slightly.<p>

My jaw dropped in shock with laughter as I picked up a pillow behind me and whacked Ryan with it. He quickly picked up another pillow and decided to hit me back and we had a little mini pillow fight while laughing at each other. As it died down, Ryan took a deep breath, smiled and got off the end of my bed.

"Anyway, get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow and get some stuff sorted out ok?" he said softly before leaning over and kissing the top of my head. I just nodded as he walked over to the door.

"Love you Darcy." He said as he reached for the door handle.

"Love you too." I said after him. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, I remembered that he's not even supposed to home right now. "Wait Ryan? I thought you had a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I cancelled. I can find another hot date somewhere else. Besides I had more important girls I needed to talk too. Night Darcy." He said with a smile and with that he shut the door behind him.

As he left I leaned over to my beside table and picked up my phone. My screensaver always made me smile every time I picked up my phone. It was a picture of me and the guys on the sofa in my apartment in our pyjamas that Ryan took of us during one of our movie marathons. I hadn't checked my phone since this morning and I had 4 new messages.

**FROM: CARLOS**

**darcy! we just got off the plane! :) i think james was getting teary on the plane because he wouldn't talk to us :s they didn't even have corndogs on the plane :( hope you feel better now! xxx**

**FROM: LOGAN**

**hey darce, just thought i'd let you know that we landed safely :) i still say that we gotta get new friends though :l i hope your feeling better too :) xxx**

**FROM:KENDALL**

**darcy :) you wanted to know when we landed so i thought i'd text you to tell you we have :l i'm still worried about you though darce...you sure you're ok? Xxx**

**FROM: JAMES **

**hey babe :) we just landed and i miss you already :( just to say again though darcy, i really do love you and always will 3 all my love xxxxx  
>p.s. i left a present for you under your pillow this morning to remind you of me while i'm gone :) xxxxx<strong>

A present? I put my phone back down on my bed and reached underneath my pillow. I grabbed the material and pulled it out from underneath my pillow and just smiled as I realised what he'd left me. It was one of his hoodies that I always told him was my favourite one of his.  
>He really is so sweet and caring and could still smell is Cuda man spray on it as I put it on. It was so soft and big on me, I really loved it and it really did remind me of James. I just couldn't stop smiling as I started to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Chapter 4 :) I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate some reviews if you wouldn't mind :) thanks for reading!<strong>

**Much Love**

**Ally xx**


	5. Sleepover

Hey everyone :) sorry it's been a while since I updated but y'know how it is when you lose track of time...but I've been housebound for the past few days because of all the riots going on here in the UK so I managed to write despite my writers block :)  
>Big thanks to anyone who's read this story and I'd really appreciate if you could review as they really keep me motivated, thank you :D<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I wondered around my room and my bathroom connected to it, grabbing my pyjamas, clothes, toothbrush and anything else I needed and shoved it in the tan leather bag on my bed.

As I walked past my mirror, I looked at my reflection with my head cocked to a slight angle while biting the inside of my lip. Okay...nothing noticeably different in my clothes. My pink plaid Abercrombie and Fitch shirt was loose and didn't cling to my stomach and my denim skirt disguised my growing stomach easily.

I lifted up my shirt and turned to the side so I could see my stomach more clearly. It had been 7 weeks since I found out I was pregnant and told Ryan. After I told him he'd taken me to a doctors to get it confirmed and I got told that I was already 5 weeks pregnant the day I found out.

My bump was starting to get more visible and more defined. It wasn't big enough for you to be able to tell I'm pregnant at a first glance but big enough that I have to try and hide with loose clothing. I ran my hand over my stomach and sighed before turning to grab my bag and walk out of my room.

"Ryan? I'm going now." I shouted out to the whole apartment while slipping my black converse on my feet.

"Oh ok...where are you going again?" he asked poking his head out from behind the refrigerator door.

I swear I told him this at least 200 times but I knew my brother has the memory span of a watermelon and that was me being kind.

"Ryan, I told you this, I'm only going next door and spending the night with Camille." I said while fixing my hair in the mirror next to the door. He just mumbled in agreement while biting into an apple he just took out of the fridge.

I checked my appearance one last time before reaching for my bag and heading towards the door. "Oh Ryan, don't forget that I have my scan tomorrow so I won't be home until like mid afternoon."

"Oh yeah...do you want me to come with you?" he said with a mouth full of apple and occasionally spitting slightly.

"Aw thank you Ry, but I was thinking about maybe asking Camille to come with me" I told him with a smile and grabbing my apartment keys off of the kitchen side.

"Oh so you're going to tell her tonight then?" he replied before jumping on the sofa and switching the TV onto the basketball game.

"Yeah I am. I thought about it and I really think I should. Anyway, I'm going now. Night. Love you."

"Night. Love you too. Good luck tomorrow and call me if you need anything." He replied before turning back to the game. I just smiled at him and walked out the apartment to head next door with my bag in my elbow and my keys and phone in my hand before knocking on Camille's door.

* * *

><p>As the night got later and later, Camille was sitting on her blue couch with her laptop on her lap doing something while I was busy raiding her cupboards for food. For some reason I was craving sugar and sweet foods but right now, I really wanted some pineapple right now.<p>

I finally found a tin in her cupboards and was looking around for a tin opener when Camille shrieked at me.

"Darcy!"

That scared the life out of me. "Holy crap Camille! You scared me...why did you just shout?" I asked her while still holding my chest as if my heart would fall out if I didn't.

"The guys are online! They haven't been online since they left!" she said happily with a massive smile on her face.

I just sighed and smiled back at her while continuing my search for a tin opener in the kitchen. Of course I missed the guys and wanted to talk to them, but every time I did I felt over-run with guilt because I was keeping something from them, but I didn't really want to explain over the phone or through a text.

She must have started a video chat with them because she started fixing her hair and putting on more lip gloss.

"Hey Logan." She smiled sweetly while playing with a strand of hair. I had to roll my eyes and giggle to myself at her.

She and Logan had been on and off again more times than I can actually remember. Camille would always talk to me about Logan and Logan would always ask me about Camille during our crappy reality TV marathons, so I knew that they would always like each other whether they were dating or not.

"Hi Camille." I heard Logan's voice say from the computer.

"So how's the tour going?" she asked him while drinking her milkshake through a straw.

Seriously...where does this girl keep her tin opener? Camille was still talking to Logan while I was looking through her drawers but I blocked their conversation out because my craving for pineapple was getting stronger by the second.

"Urm Camille? Do you have a tin opener?" I asked interrupting her flirting.

"Yeah. It's in the...urm...drawer underneath the microwave." She told me but not really looking up from her laptop screen and waving her arm in the general direction of the kitchen.

I walked over to the drawer and eventually found a tin opener hiding underneath all the various random kitchen appliances that Camille had in her drawer. I couldn't even be bothered pour the pineapple into a bowl; I just grabbed a fork and ate it straight out of the tin.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Logan voice ring out from the speakers of the laptop.

"Oh it's Darcy." Camille replied with a smile on her face waving me over to come and sit next to her on the sofa, so I walked over with my tin and fork in my hand and a mouth full of pineapple.

I slouched down in the space next to Camille and saw Logan's smiling face on the screen.

"Hey Lo-gain." I smiled at him after swallowing my mouthful.

"Hey Cee." He smiled back at me and I laughed slightly at the nickname he'd come up with. "How you been? Anything new?" he continued.

"Not too bad thanks and nope nothing new." I was lying through my teeth. I wasn't that good and there was definitely something new but I couldn't tell him that was actually 3 months pregnant over a video chat.

I could hear another voice coming from the screen and Logan was talking to someone behind his webcam but it was kinda muffled so I couldn't really tell who it was.

"DARCY! CAMILLE!" I heard Carlos shout happily as his smiling face jumped right in front of the camera and fall onto Logan.

"Hey Carlos." Camille and I both said at the same time and then we turned and laughed at each other – y'know they way you do when you say the exact same thing as someone else at the same time.

We talked for ages about their tour, the Palmwoods, why Carlos insists on wearing a helmet all the time.

"Darcy can I ask you a question?" Carlos asked me innocently. Shit. What if he knows? I just nodded nervously and eating another mouthful of pineapple.

"If a cow laughed, would milk come out of its nose?" he asked seriously while Logan shook his head next to him.

I just laughed and shook my head too and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Camille was doing the same thing too.

"He's been asking questions like this for about a week now and when we keep telling him that no one cares, he tells everyone that you would care because you two have these types of conversations all the time." Logan told me before carrying on. "Yesterday, he asked me if vegetarians can eat animal crackers?"

Oh, I've missed my conversations with Carlos. We would spend whole days having funny conversations while everyone else went down to the pool or something else.

I just laughed and nodded. "Well they're good questions Logan." I smiled back at him with my tongue poking out as Carlos laughed and pointed in his face before turning back to the webcam and smiling proudly with his adorable smile.

"Hey guys? Where are James and Kendall?" I asked after noticing that they weren't there.

"Oh, they had to go to a photo shoot earlier. Oh actually Carlos, we should go now?" Logan told me while staring at his watch.

"Oh ok, bye Camille" Carlos waved to the camera, "Bye Darce!" he waved enthusiastically before running off somewhere.

"Well bye then Logan." Camille said flirtatiously with a little wave. All I could do was roll my eyes, I mean sure Camille and Logan were some of my best friends but I was not in the mood for their flirting right now.

"Yeah, bye Camille. I'll talk to you soon yeah?" He replied and she nodded in response. She just sat there smiling at him and he just sat there too with a flirty version of his famous half smile.

"Ugh Hum" I cleared my throat after the silence went on for long enough.

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to you soon too Darce. Bye." He smiled into the mirror after coming back down to earth.  
>I just nodded and smiled back while eating some more pineapple, "Sure thing, night Logie" I muttered out with a mouthful of food.<p>

Logan and Camille started doing the weird smiling thing again and each saying "Bye" after one another. Seriously, normally I wouldn't mind this so much but I guess my hormones were getting pissed off with it.

"Oh my God!" I said exhaustedly before cancelling the webcam. If I didn't do it then they would've sat there all night just saying "Bye" to each other.

"Darcy!" Camille shrieked at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders and ate some more pineapple before turning the TV over to some random cartoon.

* * *

><p>I pulled snuggled into my sleeping bag as Camille turned out the light and got into her bed.<p>

Ok, come on Darce, you need to tell her. Me, Camille and Jo had always been close and every since she moved away me and Camille became even closer friends. I mean as much as I love the guys, it's nice to have a best girl friend to talk with as well, y'know there are some things that are just hard to talk about with guys.

"'Mille?" I whispered and she just made a sort of "Mmm?" noise to show she was listening.

"I need to tell you something." She didn't respond so I guess she was still listening. "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly the light was turned on and Camille was sitting opposite me on the floor besides her bed.

"Seriously? Like you're pregnant?" She asked me while crossing her legs with wide eyes. I just nodded and chipped off some off my blue nail varnish.

"When did this happen?"

"Remember the pool party 3 months ago?" I looked for any sign of a reaction on her face, but she just looked interested with a slightly shocked face.

"Yeah. Carlos was staring at The Jennifers in their bikinis all night. Kendall was kinda miserable because it was the first party he'd been to without Jo. I was with Logan all you night and you and James were slow dancing for most of the night before leaving halfway... through... the... night...Oh!" She finally realised before giving me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Scared..." I said quietly before laughing slightly. "I haven't even told James yet. You and Ryan are the only ones that know now." I sighed.

"Oh. Well I can understand how you're scared but I'm gonna try and help you as much as I can." She smiled back at me.

I smiled back and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Camille. Means a lot to me." I said to her as I tightened my arms.

"But you will have to tell James too y'know?" She told me with a kinda serious face as we sat opposite each other again with our legs crossed again.

"I know, I know." I said to her as she jumped back into her bed. "Camille, I have my 12 week scan tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." She told me as she turned out the light. "Night Darcy."

"Night." I sighed before closing my eyes and wrapping myself in my sleeping bag. At least that's one less person to tell. Thank God I have someone else to help me through this...I'm gonna need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know that wasn't the best chapter in the world but I just needed to keep this story going :) but I promise that the story will not be so dragged along after the next few chapters :)<br>Thanks for reading and please review :) **

**Much Love**

**Ally xx**


	6. A Picture and A Video Call

Ok so Chapter 6 :) I gotta say I'm actually really pleased that I've even got this far :) so I'm gonna try and get this story moving a bit more so I'm not stuck in the same place forever...  
>Thanks to those who have read, reviewed or favourited this story as I really appreciate it and they really keep my motivation going :)<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognise in this story. I only own Darcy or any other OCs that might be introduced in the future.**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

"Name?" the woman behind the desk asked me. I don't like her. She was overly smiley and unbelievably fake. Y'know the kinda person who will be nice to your face but as soon as you turn your back she'll rip you to shreds.

"Darcy Leigh Carmichael."

"Oh yes Miss Carmichael, you have an appointment with for your 12 week scan right?" Ugh...even her voice was sickly sweet and clearly fake. I just nodded back at her.

"Well if you'd just take a seat over there Miss Carmichael, will be with you shortly." She told me with her phony forced smile. Just to be annoying I mirrored her smile back at her to show her how ridiculous she looked and rolled my eyes obviously before turning to sit in the chair next to Camille who had already sat down with celebrity gossip magazine.

I was flicking through my tweets on Twitter on my phone for a few minutes, replying to a few randomly before Camille interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey look there's an article on the guys' tour!" she shrieked scaring me half to death. Thank God we were the only ones in the waiting room otherwise I would've had to apologise for my friend's lack of volume control.

"God Camille, you scared me." I told her while running my hands through my fringe. "Anyway, you shouldn't read those things. It's mostly bullshit anyway."

"Oh really?" She asked with a playful grin on her face but I just went back to my iPhone and started playing a game as she continued, "...because they said some pretty nice stuff about what you wore to the movie premiere we went to before the guys left, but if it's all just bullshit then I guess…"

"Gimme that." I quietly shouted as I snatched the magazine out of her hands and scanned the page till I found a picture of me and the guys on the left page

"_**However, it was teen actress Darcy Carmichael that caught our eye. Her Herve Leger purple strapless bandage dress accentuated her figure and skin color perfectly and unlike most people her age; Darcy knows that a dress doesn't need to be unbelievably short to still be sexy and this knee length dress just proves her point. Her messy bun, classy make up and silver accessories keep this outfit young, fun and flirtatious! We also love the way James Diamond chose a purple tie to match his girlfriends dress. Now we're not only jealous of Darcy's flawless fashion sense and the fact that her best friends are the 4 hot Big Time Rush guys, we also gets to be jealous of her perfect relationship! Lucky girl!" **_

Aww. I had to smile at that. That's one of the best reviews I'd had and I put a hell of a lot of thought into that outfit and the guys all looked really handsome too.

Actually, it was a really nice picture of us all – I stood in the middle of the guys with James and Carlos on my right and Logan and Kendall on my left. We were all smiling at the camera but it was one of those laughing smiles that looked really natural and we all had our arms around each other.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before ripping the page out of the magazine to put up on my wall of pictures in my room.

But one phrase in that paragraph stood out. "...perfect relationship." Yeah. Perfect...for now. Who knows what it'll be like when he finds out that I hid the fact that he's gonna be a father for 3 months.

"Darcy?" Camille asked me while staring into space with her brow furrowed. Oh crap...that's her thinking face. It's never good when she has her thinking face on.

"Yes Camille?" I asked her reluctantly. I'm probably gonna regret this aren't I?

"What would you do if, like, you gave birth to an 18lb baby?" She asked obviously visualising it in her head. Is she serious?

"Or like, if your baby could like speak perfect English the minute it was born?" She continued. Oh my God she is serious isn't she?

"Gee Camille, I'm so glad you're here to support me, I mean I really wouldn't know what I'd do without you putting good ideas in my head (!)" I replied sarcastically and smiling briefly before making my face all serious.

"Darcy Carmichael?"

Thank God the doctor called my name before Camille could put any more thoughts into my head. I smiled at the woman and pulled Camille up out of her seat and dragged her with me to follow the blonde doctor down the corridor.

Ok, deep breaths Darce. It's gonna be fine. I know there's nothing to be worried about but that doesn't stop the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. I felt Camille grab my hand as we walked side by side behind who I assumed to be .

"It's gonna be fine D. Everything is going to be fine." Camille said to me quietly while leaning into me slightly. I think I was too nervous to speak so I just smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter as we walked into a room near the end of the corridor.

The room was actually pretty nice – kinda a light green olive colour on the walls with light wooden furnishes and a complicated computer type thing next to the bed and a large TV screen on the wall showing the same image on the computer thingy.

"Hi Darcy, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Oldon." She smiled at me while shaking my hand. I guess she was in her late 20s – early 30s and she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in the last 48 hours. "If you would just like to lie back on the bed and raise your shirt, we can get started. "

I still couldn't get my words out. My mouth went dry really quickly and I couldn't really use my vocal chords properly so I thought it'd just be easier to smile back at her and walk over to the bed and lie down while Camille introduced herself.

I was wearing my jeans and my beige-y coloured sweatshirt that fell off my left shoulder slightly and my beige coloured Uggs so I could just lie back on the covered bed and raise my top to show my stomach.

Camille came and stood on the other side of the bed while I adjusted my head on the pillow because my ponytail was making it kinda uncomfortable to lie down easily. Dr. Oldon slid her swivel chair across the room and stopped right in front of the machine after putting on some latex gloves and checking my details on the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"So how are we today? Any nausea?" Dr. Oldon smiled at me before typing something on the key board on the computer.

"Good thank you and urm no nausea today but it was pretty bad yesterday morning." I told her with a smile.

I turned to Camille and smiled at her. I'm so glad I asked her to come with me. It's just reassuring to have a friendly face smiley back at me and she's one of my best friends so it just makes this whole situation just a little bit easier.

I think Camille could sense my nerves because she smiled back at me and took my left hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So," continued so I turned my head and attention back to her. "Will the father be joining us today?"

My muscles immediately tensed and I tightened my grip on Camille's hand and she squeezed my hand strongly. I could feel my heart beating unbelievably quickly in the pit of my stomach before taking a deep breath to reply.

"No. He's...urm...working."

Not a complete lie. He is working. I turned my head back to Camille to see her reaction, and she just gave me a comforting smile as if to tell me everything's fine.

"Oh that's a shame, it's always nice for a father to be here for the first scan but I'm sure his work is very important." She smiled at me while placing a paper sheet just under my stomach, covering the top of my jeans.

"But I'm sure he'll love the pictures you take back." She continued. I just gave a half hearted smile back to her.

My eyes started to well up slightly at that comment. There's nothing that I'd like more than to take ultrasound pictures back to James and for us to sit on the couch together looking at them before sticking copies of them all over our apartments.

Dr. Oldon brought me out of my thoughts by talking to me again. "Ok, this will probably be quite cold." She was held a bottle of bright blue gel over my stomach and squeezed it. Oh Shit that's cold! I couldn't help but gasp while both and Camille laughed at my reaction.

She picked up this little plastic thing that looked a bit like a checkout scanner and started rubbing it over my stomach and I could see some movement on the TV screen on the wall to the left of me.

I couldn't really see much, just random black and grey splodges but Dr Oldon seemed to know what was going on and kept zooming in on certain points.

After moving the machine around, a grey outline became more and more visible and defined on the screen.

"And that..." Dr Oldon said happily breaking the silence, moving the cursor to point to a certain area of the screen, "...is your baby."

There it was. I could clearly see a head and a body in the picture and tears immediately ran down my face – happy tears. There was a baby on screen and it was **my** baby. I couldn't stop staring at the image on the TV screen and my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much.

I wish James were here.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my zebra print duvet on my back, facing the ceiling holding the picture from my ultrasound in front of me.<p>

I just couldn't stop staring at it. Outlining the shape with my index finger and smiling to myself. I can't believe that this is my baby. My baby with James.

I had been staring at the picture ever since I got home, after I showed Ryan and gave him a copy. His eyes started welling up as soon as he saw it and gave me a big brotherly hug before putting the picture in his wallet to keep safe.

I could have carried on just looking at it for hours if my laptop, sitting to the side of me on the bed, started to make a ringing noise.

_**Incoming Video Chat Call: Kendall**_

I propped myself up and rested my head on my bent elbow while leaning on my side and accepted the call.

Kendall's face soon popped up on screen. He was smiling and wearing his Minnesota Wild hockey jersey and had his famous beanie on, with his fringe pushed to one side.

"Hi Darcy." He said smoothly and calmly.

"Hey Kendie." I smiled back at him as he laughed at the nickname. I was the only one allowed to call him that, so I had to make the most of it.

"Logan and Carlos told me that they spoke to you and Camille last night."

"Yeah they did. It was nice to see you guys again. How's it all going?"

"It's good, kinda weird but good." He told me happily "It's nice to see you again D"

"Aww it's nice to see you again Kendall. I've missed you all, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh they're all at a radio interview but I was feeling kinda rough earlier so I didn't go." He replied

"Aww poor little Kendie." I said in a sympathetic babyish voice just to irritate him.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Shut up Darce. Anyway, anything new with you?"

"Urm...it's ok..." I mumbled to him. Not technically lying to him I guess.

His face looked concerned though, he'd always been able to tell when I was lying "Darcy? What's up?"

"Ok, so you say I'm like another little sister to you right? So I should tell you stuff shouldn't I?" I asked sitting up against my white leather headboard and grabbing and pillow to hold across my stomach.

"Yeah, you are." He nodded back at me and I could see his face get more serious. Ok, come on Darcy, this is your best friend. You don't keep secrets from each other.

"Ok, let's say that, urm, Katie got in some kinda trouble – what would you do?" I asked him, trying to gage a reaction off of his facial expressions.

"What kinda trouble?" He asked. He sounded kinda worried and nervous.

"Urm I don't know...let's say that she ended up pregnant." It sounded more like a question than a statement but he didn't really show any major kind of reaction on his face.

He looked kinda taken aback by what I'd just said and he took a deep breath before replying.

"I'd probably be really pissed and I guess I'd get kinda mad but if she wanted to keep it then I'd try to help her with whatever she needed. At the end of the day, I'm her big brother and I'm supposed to help her when she needs it most."

Kendall's relationship with Katie reminded me of my relationship with Ryan and it made me smile, but Kendall's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"She's not in any trouble is she?" Kendall asked full of worry. His face was looked anxious – it was kinda nice to see a big brotherly care.

"No. Katie's fine. She's not...urm...the sister in trouble." I told him while playing with the stitching on the corner of my pillow, trying to avoid eye contact with Kendall. He's not stupid, Logan may be the academic one of the group but Kendall's the one with the common sense.

"Darce?" I heard Kendall's voice ring out of my laptop but I still kept my eye contact away from the camera on top of the screen.

"Darcy." His voice sounded sterner when he said my name now. I felt like a little child getting told off at school as slowly looked up at the screen in front of me.

"Are you pregnant?" he kinda whispered in a louder voice with a serious tone.

His face looked just as worried as before.

"Yes." I whispered back but loud enough for him to hear it. I can't believe I told him and I haven't even told James yet, but I wouldn't be able to hide it from Kendall for much longer.

He took a deep breath and seemed to shake his head slightly.

"Oh Darcy." He sighed. I wanted to burst into tears again, I felt like I'd let him down. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes but it felt like hours to me as I just kept stroking the pillow across my stomach.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me sincerely.

"Ok. Scared but generally not too bad." I replied locking my eyes with his and showing a sad half smile.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah I am." I said louder this time and nodding. I reached for my ultrasound picture that was lying on top of my duvet at the end of my bed. "In fact, I had my 12 week ultrasound today."

I held the picture up to the webcam so that Kendall could see it. His face instantly softened once the image came into view – his lips started to turn up at the corners into a smile and he tilted his head to the side.

"Wow Darce, that's...amazing." he finally said sweetly. I immediately smiled back at him and looked at the picture myself, tracing the outline again as he continued talking. "12 weeks? That's a few weeks before we left...like around the time of the pool party right?"

"Yeah, that's when it happened." I mumbled back at him, chipping off some more of my nail varnish.

Kendall nodded as if he understood before chuckling slightly. "Yeah you and James seemed to be pretty cosy that night. It is James' right?"

Why does everyone keep asking me this? Do people really think I'm the type of girl who just sleeps with anyone? I've been dating James for nearly 2 years now – I would never cheat on him.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yes, of course it's James'."

"Darcy, why haven't you told him yet?" Kendall asked me seriously, sitting upright and looking directly at the camera.

"I don't know, I just...I don't know how to tell him and it's not like I haven't tried, I mean I tried to tell him the day I found out when we were all at the airport..." I rambled on quickly as my voice wavered like it does before you start crying.

"Wait? You knew at the airport and you didn't say anything? Is that why you were acting so weird that day?" Kendall said quickly but he sounded more concerned than angry.

"Yeah, I just...you were all so happy and I didn't wanna ruin James' music career..." I mumbled back to him as a tear fell down my face slowly.

His face looked sympathetic and he gave me a small caring smile.

"Darce, you **need** to tell him. The longer you leave it, the worse it's gonna be when he finds out. I know it's difficult, but at the end of the day he's the father, and he has a right that he's gonna have a child. Whatever happens Darcy, I **promise **that I will do whatever I can to support you and help you with whatever you need and I'm sure Logan and Carlos would do the same. We're here for you Darce."

More tears fell down face and I had the biggest smile on my face. Kendall always knew what to say to me and I was so pleased that he said he'd support me and I knew that he was right and that Logan and Carlos would be the same. He was normally right about a lot of things – including this.

Suddenly there were some load noises coming from Kendall's microphone, like a loud banging noise and Kendall looked over the top of his laptop screen.

"D? I'm gonna have to go. The guys are back and they brought pizza – a guy's gotta eat!" he chuckled just as he was sitting up to leave the room.

"Wait!" I shouted stopping him from walking away. "Please...don't tell the guy's yet. I need to do it myself. Please." I asked him pleadingly with the puppy dog eyes that Katie taught me to use.

He looked kinda unconvinced before speaking, "Yeah sure." He said finally.

"Thank you Kendie." I smiled back at him. I really did appreciate it.

"It's ok, anyway, I gotta go...Bye Darcy. Just think about it – you really do need to tell him" He smiled back at me before leaning into the keyboard of his laptop.

_**Call Ended**_

"I know." I whispered to myself as I started at the picture of our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably the longest chapter I've written, but I just wanted to get things moving a bit more :) I hope it was ok and I'd really appreciate if you could review and let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading it. I know there are certain people who review regularly and I'd just like to say I'm really grateful – Thank You! :)<strong>

**Much Love**

**Ally xx**


	7. Motherly Advice

**Hey :) so I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been kinda preoccupied – busy week getting exam results back and thankfully I passed all my classes :) and visiting friends but anyway... :) here's the next chapter and hopefully it'll get the story rolling a bit more rather than just dragging along.  
>Hope you enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

"Darcy, I'm gonna go now – I have that pitch for my song today, so I won't be back until late ok?"

I just looked at him from the kitchen island I was sitting at and nodded before taking another bite of the blueberry muffin I was eating for breakfast.

Ryan had been stressing about this business pitch for about a month and a half now. If this record company liked his song, they might hire him as their permanent song writer, so obviously this was a big deal to him. He'd made such an effort too – a brand new suit, hair styled back out of his face and a dark green tie he was adjusting in the mirror.

"You gonna be ok today? I heard you throwing up this morning but when I came in to check on you, you were fast asleep." He asked while looking in the mirror and fixing his collar.

Urgh. I really didn't need to be reminded of that. I spent about 2 hours just constantly throwing up in the early hours of this morning. Luckily my morning sickness was starting to wear off though – it was much worse a few weeks ago.

I just mumbled "uh-huh" while breaking apart another part of my blueberry muffin and throwing it in my mouth.

I watched him grab his briefcase and pick up my car keys. Ryan's car broke down a couple of weeks ago so he's been borrowing mine ever since. I don't really mind that much but I think Ryan did to begin with. He said he felt kinda stupid driving around in my light green VW beetle but now I think he loves that car just as much as I do.

"Right, I'm going now. Wish me luck. Love you." He said to me as he ran over to kiss the top of my head before running over to the front door.

"Good luck! Love you too!" I shouted after him with my mouth full. The latch clicked loudly as the door shut, leaving me all alone in the silent apartment. I ran my tongue over my teeth and walked over to my phone that I threw on the sofa this morning. As I picked it up I saw I had 2 new messages and a voicemail, so I listened to the voicemail first.

"Hey beautiful..." I immediately smiled as I heard James' voice. I always did, I just couldn't help it. I smile whenever we talk on the phone, when we just catch each other's eyes and even when I hear him singing on the radio. I fell back on the sofa with my knees bent to listen to the rest of the message.

"...I'm guessing you're probably asleep – you never were one to wake up early." He chuckled and I laughed too. He always made fun of the fact that I was definitely not a morning person and it could take him ages to get me out of bed, in fact normally, he had to physically carry me out of bed or occasionally bribe me.

In fact, there was one morning where he and he guys planned a whole military operation to get me out of his bed, with the plan written on whiteboards and complete with them all wearing bandanas in various styles.  
>I remember Logan opened the curtains quickly so the light was shining on my face; Carlos was jumping on the bed next to me and squirting water on my face, Kendall pulled the duvet off of me and James threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the bedroom and put me on a chair at the dining table.<br>I was so confused by the whole situation and before I could even shout at them, Logan had placed a plate in front of me and stood back with the others and they all had massive smiles on their faces. To be honest it was kinda creeping me out and I had to look away, so I decided to look at the plate that was put in front of me. There was a little tower of pancakes covered in chocolate sauce, just the way I like it and written in the sauce was "Morning! We love Darcy". I had to laugh and smile at the guys – they really are the best friends a girl could want.

"I just wanted to say that I'm kinda upset that I haven't been able to talk to you on web cam like the others but I'm sure that we'll get to soon yeah? Ah I've missed you Darce and I wanna see you smile again..." he sighed.

"Oh well, I really wanna talk to you soon ok? Don't sleep for too long gorgeous, you don't need any more beauty sleep – you're stunning as you are. I love you D. Always have and always will."

The message ended and I tried to ring him back straight away but it went straight to voice mail, I guess he was rehearsing or something so I decided to see who my new messages were from.

**FROM: KENDALL **

**Everything is going to be fine Darce...I promise. No matter what happens me and the guys will always be here for you - you're like our baby sister :) it means a lot to me that you told me and make sure you keep uncle Kendie updated on how everything's going :) xxx**

It's so nice not to have to lie to my best friend anymore, I mean Kendall and I tell each other pretty much everything. Uncle Kendie? The guys will make amazing uncles to the baby and I know that James will make an amazing father; it's just whether or not he wants to be.

I made a mental note to reply to Kendall's message later before checking my other message.

**FROM: KATIE**

**Hey :) I'm kinda bored without the guys around and I was wondering if you are too? Do you wanna hang out or something? :) x**

Aww that's so cute. Katie and I have always been close ever since I moved here, she's like a little sister to me and I'm like a big sister to her – she normally comes to me if she wants to talk about stuff, we come up with plans to prank the guys together and normally just hand out.

**TO: KATIE **

**hey mini k :) that sounds good :) i'll be down to 2J in like 20 minutes x**

I jumped off the sofa walked into my room to get dresses as I was still in my pyjamas. Right, Katie's not stupid – in fact she's unusually clever for a girl her age, so I can't give her even the tiniest hint that I'm pregnant.

I grab my floral babydoll maxi dress because it's loose and won't cling to my stomach and it's perfect for a gorgeous summer day in LA.

I pinned my hair up so it was kinda half up-half down, left the naturally loose curls over my shoulders, put on my traditional make-up, put some wooden bangles on my wrist and a long gold chain with a gold heart on the end around my neck.

I put on my gladiator sandals and grabbed my tan leather handbag, iPhone, purse, camera and put my sunglasses on the top of my head as I walked out the door and headed down to 2J.

* * *

><p>After our shopping trip Katie and I were sitting on the sofa in 2J with bowls full of ice cream laughing at the pictures of us in certain outfits in the changing rooms of the stores we went into earlier.<p>

I picked a really funny one of the two of us to upload onto Twitter and e-mail to the guys. I was wearing a short psychedelic 60's style dress with white go-go boots, Katie was wearing brightly printed flared trouser's with a matching fringed waistcoat, go-go boots and a headband and we were both pouting and holding up peace fingers.

"Oh, I'll be right back I just have to go and help Tyler find a new hiding place quickly." Katie smiled while jumping out of her seat and walking towards the front door of 2J. "I won't be too long."

I just smiled and waved to her as my mouth was full of ice cream. Suddenly I felt overcome with sickness again, so I took the ice cream to the kitchen and drank a glass of water while sitting at the kitchen island.

Just then, Mrs Knight came with brown bags full of groceries.

"Hi Mrs Knight. Do you need a hand with anything?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Oh, hello Darcy and I think I'm ok actually but thanks for asking sweetie." She smiled back at me.

I'd always liked Mrs Knight – She's really kind, welcoming and kind of a saint for managing to look after 4 teenage boys and a daughter for the past few years.

In fact, she's the main mother figure in my life to be honest and I think I've kinda been like an adopted daughter to her ever since James and I first started dating.

We ended up chatting for a few minutes as she began to put the groceries away. We spoke about everything really – me and James, how weird it is without the guys around, school, work, y'know normal stuff.

Just as we were laughing about how fish stick Friday isn't the same with just the few of us and Mrs Knight had made her a coffee, I really thought that I was going to throw up all over the table I was leaning on.

I tried to not let it show on my face but eventually I couldn't help it, I just had to run to the bathroom and throw up.

Mrs Knight quickly ran after me and held my hair back for me and rubbed my back.

Once I was finished, she ran and got me a glass of water as I just sat on the floor of their bathroom running my hands through my hair.

"There you go honey." She smiled at me, handing me the glass of water before sitting on the floor next opposite me with her back leaning against the bathtub.

I just mouthed thank you and took a big sip of the water to try and get rid of the burning sensation in my throat and the disgusting after taste.

Mrs Knight took a deep sigh and smiled a little at me "Is everything alright Darcy?" she asked quietly while tilting her head slightly to the right.

I just nodded and looked at the tiles on the floor and taking another sip from the glass in my hands, doing all I could to avoid eye contact.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything don't you?" her voice cut through the silence again softly.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it's all the stupid pregnancy hormones but it's like I just couldn't control myself and I just burst into tears right there and then and started to shake my head.

"I don't know what to do...I'm so scared and I feel so bad and I just..." I tried to say over my tears but the words were starting to get stuck in my throat and my breathing was hitched.

Mrs Knight leaned over to me and gave me a warm hug. I also imagined that this is what life would be like if my mother was around. There were so many times when I was younger that I wished I had a motherly figure to hug me like this.

"Mrs Knight, please don't be angry with me or think any less of me." I said quietly over her shoulder before we pulled away from our hug.

She just nodded, smiled and looked genuinely concerned.

"I didn't mean for this to happen...I'm so confused and I am unbelievably terrified...what I mean is...I'm pregnant."

I don't know what I expected for her to do but she just kinda gave a sympathetic smile and sighed.

"I know Darcy." She said quietly with a small smile.

"What...How?" I asked confused.

How could she know? Maybe Kendall told her? But I only told him last night and Mrs Knight told me that she hadn't spoken to him since the day before yesterday, so how could he have told her?

"Ryan told me." She said softly and kindly. That makes sense now. Whenever Ryan was confused or stressed about how to deal with looking after a teenage girl he would turn to Mrs Knight. She would normally help him or support him in some ways so I really should've guessed he'd go to her.

"It was right after you told him." She continued while passing me a tissue to wipe my eyes with. "I was jogging through Palmwoods Park when I saw Ryan sat on a bench with his head in his hands. When I went over to him and asked him what was wrong he started to cry and told me everything."

I can't believe he was crying. Ryan never cries but I managed to reduce my strong older brother to tears with my mistake. This guilt only caused more tears to fall from my eyes.

"Honestly, he's been keeping me updated on everything for the past few months. I wanted you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what, but I wanted for you to tell me about the situation whenever you were ready." She told me smiling and patting my hand.

Kendall and Katie are so lucky to have such an understanding, caring and supportive mother – she's honestly like the mother I never had. I couldn't stop sniffing and my hitched breathing had started to calm down as I pulled her into another hug, smiling in her shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs Knight. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said into her shoulder.

"Oh don't you worry honey and please, call me Jen." She smiled back at me as we pulled apart. I could only laugh and wipe my eyes with the tissue again.

"But Darcy honey, you have to tell James. He needs to know that he's gonna be a father and the longer you leave it the worse it'll be. It's not fair on him otherwise." She told me with a serious face.

I knew she was right. I think I needed someone to talk to me seriously about this to help me realise what I need to do.

"I know, you're completely right. I just...telling him means that things are gonna be different – and probably not a good different..." I trailed off.

"I know, but Darcy it's gonna be different whether you like it or not. I'm just proud of you taking responsibility and we just have to hope that's what James does too." She said kindly with a kinda motherly smile on her face.

She's right. She's completely right. No matter what happens, things are gonna change and I just have to grow up and do what's right for my future and the future of my baby.

"I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna find a way to wherever they are at the moment and I'm gonna tell him." I said loudly as I took a deep breath.

"Honey, the boys are flying out to Europe **tonight**." Mrs Knight reminded me.

Shit, I completely forgot about Europe. I can't just fly out there unexpectedly and I am not telling him the most important news of his life through text or over the phone.

Mrs Knight must have seen the sudden realisation and panic on my face as she quickly spoke again.

"But they're in Seattle at the moment, and there is a flight from LAX to Seattle in just over an hour. If you get on that plane, you should catch them in time before they have to leave for the airport." She told me with a smile on her face.

I just stood quickly in the bathroom and hugged her once again. I'm so grateful for her pushing me in the right direction and helping me make the right decision.

I quickly straightened out my maxi dress and wiped my hands under my eyes to rub away any smudged make-up before running out to the living room and grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

I mouthed thank you to Mrs Knight and with a smile, shut the door behind me and ran for the stairs down to the lobby.

I pushed past everyone in my way and ran outside and stood on the sidewalk.

"TAXI!"

One stopped right in front of me and I quickly opened the door and slid in on the backseats.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked me as I checked my purse for my money and credit card. Thank God I took a lot of money out this morning.

"LAX please."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I found myself having a bit of writers block with this one :S but hopefully I won't with the next chapter as it should have a bit more drama to it :) well...that is if people want there to be a next chapter! :) Thank you for reading and any reviews with comments or suggestions would be really appreciated :)<strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	8. Here Goes

**Hey :) So it's been a while since the last chapter so I thought I better update pretty soon – Thank You to anyone who's read, reviewed or favourited over all this time :) Here's Chapter 8...**

* * *

><p>321? 324? No their room definitely started with a 3 and then a 4. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my hands were shaking as I held my bag handle over my shoulder looking at all these wooden doors in the long corridor of this hotel floor.<p>

I wasn't much better on the plane, the old woman next to me thought I was scared of flying.

Shit, why am I doing this? Oh God this is such a spur of the moment thing – this morning I was just having a normal day in LA and now?

I don't do stuff like this...I just don't, but I'm just jumped on plane to Seattle without telling anyone else other then Mrs Knight or even thinking for that matter.

Oh, what am I doing? I know I should be doing this but it doesn't make the situation any easier...

Ok...344, 345, 346, and 347 – I think this is their room; I seem to remember Logan having to remind Carlos what room they were in when he tried to order room service while we were talking.

I just stood in front of the large wooden door and stared at the gold numbers on the door and chipped away some more of my teal nail varnish as I tried to compose myself.

After a minute or so of deep breathing and trying to calm down, I raised my fist slightly to knock on the door in front of me but just as I was about to hit the wood, my other hand pulled my wrist away.

It was like my body was split in two – I knew that I had to do this and just live with whatever the consequences were but there was a part of me that knew that things would change completely afterwards and I didn't want that change.

A random maid from the hotel walked past me in the corridor with a pile of bed sheets just as I threw my head back in frustration.

She looked at me with a confused stare as she walked towards me before giving a small smile as she passed me. It was understandable; I mean I probably looked like a freak just stood staring at a hotel door.

I smiled back at her and looked over my left shoulder, waiting for her to go around the corner; I probably could do without an audience right now.

Ok, just do it Darce. Just don't even think about it, like...like ripping off a band aid. I shook the bottom of my black floral maxi dress, threw my phone randomly in my bag and ran my fingers through my hair.

Just as my fingers were brushing through my hair, the door in front of me opened. I must have looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights as I stood in the corridor, frozen still with my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide.

Kendall was stood holding the door wide open with a hockey bag in his other hand.

"Darcy?" he asked with a confused face, breaking the silence

I just smiled and gave a small chuckle back, "Hi." I said with a little wave of my right hand.

"W...what are you doing here?"

I just sighed and played with my nails as I looked up at him, "You were right. I do have to tell him, and your mom convinced me to come out here so I can tell him face to face." I told him before shrugging my shoulders slightly and letting my hands drop to my sides.

"My mom?" he asked and I just nodded and smiled at him as he carried on, "So you're gonna tell him now? Like..._now_?" he emphasized, raising his trademark eyebrows in a Kendall like fashion.

"Well I will as soon as you let me inside..." I said nodding slightly hoping he would get the message to let me. "Unless you want me to tell him out here?"

Kendall stared at me for a bit, waiting for me to say something else before finally realising that I was trying say and jumping back slightly to let me in to the hotel room and throwing his bag on the floor.

Wow. I thought the Palmwoods was luxurious, but this place was like a whole different world. A giant glass doors leading out to the most amazing view of Seattle from the balcony leading off from the living room with leather sofas and the biggest TV I think I've seen. My jaw literally dropped slightly as I turned back to face Kendall who had just shut the door.

We just stood staring at each other awkwardly and looking around the room. Seriously? What's with the awkwardness?

"So I fly all the way from LA to come out and find you guys, and I don't even get a hug from my best friend?" I said to him with my hands on my hips, once again waiting for Kendall to get the message. God, why is he being so slow today?

He just smiled back at me before walking over to me before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me lightly. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at how oddly gentle he was being, Kendall's normally the one who hugs me tightly with proper big brotherly bear hugs.

"Kendie, it's ok. I'm not gonna break."I chuckled as I squeezed him a little tighter. He just laughed, but still didn't hug me any tighter; I think he was too worried about hurting me.

"I can kinda feel it a little." He smiled back at me as we broke apart. I just kinda half smiled back as I ran my hand over my stomach, feeling the little bump underneath the black and floral silky feel of my dress.

"Hopefully not too much." I muttered underneath my breath as I looked down at my painted toe nails and sighed at I looked back up at Kendall who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling at me.

I looked around the room at all the bags and on the wooden floor, God these guys have a lot of crap. "So you leaving today?" I asked walking around the glass coffee table and ran my hand over the white leather on one of the sofas.

"Urm yeah, our flight to Germany leaves in a few hours." he smiled back at me, while kicking some of the bags on the floor to the side slightly.

I just nodded and stroked the grey cushions over in the corner of the sofa before turning to hear a voice coming from one of the rooms and seeing Logan walk out with a hockey bag just like the one Kendall was just holding.

"Hey, Kendall Kelly just called and we need to be at the airport in like a coupla hours so we should..." his voice trailed off as soon as he saw me standing behind the sofa smiling back at him "Darcy?"

"Hey." I waved back at him with a big smile on my face. It was so good him again – something about Logan in particular was so reassuring and friendly. Oh God I've missed these guys so much.

"Cee, what are you doing here?"

"Oh so can't a girl come out and see her best friends in the entire world before they fly off to another continent?" I waved my arms away from my sides to try and exaggerate my point.

He flashed his signature smile, nodded and then dug his hands deep in his pocket.

"Seriously, what's with all the lack of hugs around here?" I said throwing my handbag on my sofa in front of me before folding my arms across my chest and pouting slightly. I thought a hug from one of my best friends would come naturally.

Logan's eyes suddenly went wide as he got my hint and dropped the hockey bag off his shoulder before walking around the sofa over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same but around my back.

I was kinda worried that he would be able to feel my stomach as we hugged but I he didn't say anything so I could kinda breathe a sigh of relief over his shoulder and smile at Kendall who was still stood in the same place by the door.

Logan and I pulled apart and he smiled back at me, and I couldn't help but pull him back into another hug. He just laughed and hugged me back and I had to smile and close my eyes. It was so nice to have these guys hugging me again – I had to make the most of it.

We separated and we laughed at each as he straightened out his button down shirt and I adjusted the skirt of my dress but before I could say anything else I fell back onto the sofa behind me as someone hugged me suddenly.

"DARCY!"

Of course Carlos would be the one to literally knock me off my feet with the force of his hug. I couldn't stop laughing as he squeezed me tightly and flashed me a massive smile. I started to get a little bit worried of my stomach but I managed to shift a little so that I was sat up and Carlos was kneeling on the side of me.

"Aw Carlos, I knew that I wouldn't have to ask for a hug from you." I giggled as we pulled apart. He just smiled widely again at me before adjusting his helmet that was almost falling off his head.

Kendall and Logan were smiling too as they came over to sit on the other sofa opposite the one Carlos and me were sitting on.

"Did someone just say Darcy?"

I heard James voice come out from the corridor behind me so I stood up and walked into the open space behind the sofa as James came into view.

Oh God, does he have to look so freakin' good all the time? I swear, sometimes I feel like such an ugly dog next to him. He was wearing his leather jacket, grey t-shirt and jeans with his hair flawless as per usual.

"Darcy?" he asked as he saw me when he walked out of the corridor.

"Surprise?" I smiled at him raising my hands slightly. It came out like more of a question than a statement but I think that was more my nerves than anything. I mean my knees were literally knocking together and my heart started to beat faster than it has before.

I stood in the same spot as James beamed a smile at me before running over to me.

I couldn't stop smiling as he got closer to me and before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and was spinning me around in his arms.

We were both laughing and I held him as tightly as I could – I didn't want this to end.

I tried to suck in my stomach as much as I could but the way James was spinning me meant that our bodies weren't pressed together too much so I didn't have to worry that much.

Eventually he stopped spinning me and I slide down the front of his body smiling and giggling before resting my hands on his chest. I've missed this.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my waist and he smiled at me before dipping his head down to bring his face to mine.

I closed my eyes as his lips connected with mine. He was kissed me firmly and passionately to show how much he'd missed me. I noticed that his lips were so soft and his breath was minty as I moved one of my hands behind his neck and the other I placed on the side of his face.

We carried on for what felt like hours until I felt him smile so I pulled away, reluctantly might I add, and smiled back at him as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Hi." I whispered with a smile looking up at his face seeing as I hadn't already said it to him.

He laughed and smiled down at me before replying "Hi" and kissing me briefly again while I continued smiling.

"Are you two quite finished?" Kendall asked in a kinda fake angry tone but when I looked over at him he was smirking at me.

"Yeah, please be done." Logan added looking kinda awkward.

James and I both laughed before sitting down on the sofa with me in the middle between James and Carlos, who was still fiddling with his helmet.

* * *

><p>We all talked for a bit while the guys told me all about the tour and how it was going at the same time that Carlos had gone into my handbag and taken out my camera.<p>

He was now just taking photos of me, James, Logan and Kendall all talking and probably like two hundred of him pulling weird faces as he wasn't really listening to what we were saying.

Now and then we would pose for him to take a picture or I would join in with his silly faces in the pictures. I always had fun with Carlos. I like lose all my inhibitions and just laugh constantly.

We were all laughing as Carlos flashed the camera and tried to jump into the picture at the same time , but ended up jumping on Logan and Kendall in a, let's just say less than elegant fashion.

"Darcy, as much as we all love you and are pleased to see you – what are you doing here?" Carlos asked as Logan pushed him onto the floor in front of the sofa while complaining about being squished.

Shit. For a moment there I actually forgot about all the drama going on in my life and actually got to enjoy myself.

My face must have dropped because all the guys seemed to look worried, other than Kendall. He just gave me a kinda half smile and nodded his head slightly – it was his way of telling me I can do this.

"Ok, so the reason I came out here is to tell you all something..." I whispered before turning to James "...but you're the one I need to tell the most."

"Ok..." he said sceptically while Logan and Carlos leaned forward as I continued.

"Shit. Ok...urm, how should I say this." I said to myself while running my hands over the tops of my thighs. "What I'm trying to say is...Oh God I suppose I should just say it." I whispered.

"Darcy?" James asked quietly as I realised that I was talking to myself.

He needs to know, it's not fair on him. Ok, here we go. It's like ripping off a band aid – the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over with.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered but loud enough so that they could all hear me.

The silence in the room was so unbelievably awkward; my ears were starting to ache with the need for some sound.

When I looked up at the guys' faces – Logan looked shocked, Carlos just looked confused; Kendall was keeping quiet but giving me a sympathetic smile but James? He was looking at the ground his eyes darting all over the carpet with his mouth slightly open but I couldn't really work out his reaction.

It was Carlos who broke the agonizing silence. "Like, with a baby?"

I gave a small, quiet chuckle at my best friend's innocence and ability to get so confused. "Yes Carlos, with a baby."

Logan rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Pregnant?" he asked me and I just gave a really small nod and picked at my nail varnish some more.

"Wh...Ho...How long?" he continued as I stared at James for some kinda reaction – it doesn't have to be massive, just some kind of little hint of what he's thinking.

"Just gone 3 months now." I said a bit louder trying to sound a little more confident about the situation.

"In fact..." I said, reaching into my bag and taking out 5 paper rectangles. "Here are the pictures from my scan the other day..." I told him putting the pictures on the corner of the table.

Carlos reached for one and looked at it with more confusion, so I'm guessing he couldn't really make it out. Logan reached for a couple and gave one to Kendall who was sitting next to him. I saw them both smile a little as they looked at the picture before looking back at me and giving me a bigger smile.

I turned to look at James because he was making me even more nervous than I was before. I saw his eyes dart up to look at the picture and not leave it but still not moving his body or saying anything.

I looked up when I heard Logan's voice. "Oh my God Cee. This is...wow." He sighed as he stared at the picture some more.

I just half smiled back at him and also smiled to Kendall and Logan leaned down to trace out the baby to Carlos who was on the floor in front of him.

"Jay?" I whispered moving in slightly closer to him. "James? Are you gonna say anything?"

But he still didn't move. There was no way I could gage what he was thinking. I looked at the rest of the guys and they just stared at him too.

"Jay?" I asked reaching for his arm, but just as my fingertips brushed his forearm he jumped up and started walked around the sofa to the open floor space.

"3 months? You've been pregnant for 3 months and you didn't think to tell me until now?" he was raising his voice slightly and my heart started to beat faster and I could feel my eyes stinging.

"I only found out the day the you guys left and I tried to tell you but..."

"Wait? The day I left? The first thing you should have done is told me! What were you thinking Darce?" he shouted pacing up and down on the wooden floor.

"I tried, but you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin everything for you and..."

He interrupted again with more shouting. "You didn't wanna ruin everything? What do you think you've done? You've ruined everything!"

Tears were swimming at the bottom of my eyes and my breathing was starting to hitch slightly. Kendall, Logan and Carlos stood up to try and calm everything down but I just walked around the sofa to stand in front of him.

"I've ruined everything? This is just as much your fault as it mine. I'm taking responsibility for what's happened and it's time YOU did too." I shouted back at him.

"Don't lecture me on what I should have done after what you have just done! Y'know I can't believe you Darcy – I mean this is going to ruin everything. You of all people know how much I've worked for everything I have and now I'm gonna lose everything because you were stupid enough to get yourself pregnant!"

"Dude, just calm down..." Carlos interjected when he saw Logan and Kendall tense up a little at James shouting in my face, but James just started pacing some more and carried on shouting.

"Calm Down? Well that's easy for you to say you're not the one who just found out some information that is going to ruin their life." He shouted back at Carlos before turning back to me.

"I mean I bet it's not even mine."

At this point Kendall looked like he was ready to punch James in the face but Logan stood in front of him and looked shocked at James' comment as did Carlos.

I was taken aback by this comment. "What?" I whispered to him in shock.

"Well, who knows what you have been up to behind my back? It's hard to trust you sometimes" He muttered but I could still hear him clearly enough. "I mean, do y'know what it's like to see your girlfriend be so close with your best friends – I can only imagine what goes on around you lot when I'm not around."

How dare he. The tears that had been building up in my eyes suddenly started to roll down my face quickly. How could he say that? My breathing was really hitched now and I sniffed and took a deep breath before replying to his statement.

"I can't believe you just said that. I put up with a lot of bullshit from you James, with all your flirting with all these other girls, but I will not let someone I love so much accuse me of cheating. How dare you think that?" I was literally shaking as more tears fell down my face before I carried on.

"I trust you so much and you know that you trust me and I would never cheat on you. I love you so much James and you said you loved me too..."

"Yeah – loved." James interrupted quietly.

That comment pierced me like an arrow. My lip was quivering and I sniffed some more as I took some deep sighs. That was the last straw.

"Ok, well if that's how you feel you can just forget it all." I whispered to him as more tears rolled down my face.

"I am petrified James. I have never been more scared in my entire life and I really need you to be by my side telling me that everything is going to be ok – but if you're just going to be a complete asshole then forget it because I have enough drama in my life already."

James just stared into my eyes before quietly asking me "What do you mean?"

"You don't need to be involved but I am having this baby no matter what. I would love nothing more than for you and me to raise our child together and get each other through this but after what you just said, I think that might be a bit too difficult." I whispered to him staring into his eyes just as he did before.

He just stared back at me and looked to the guys, who were still stood in shock at the argument going on before them, and then finally looked back at me.

"Fine." He said emphasizing the "f" before walking out of the room.

I just watched him walk away from me with blurry vision thanks to the tears and just after he left I heard a door slam shut.

With the bang of the door, a fresh set of warm tears jumped out of my eyes as I tightly closed my eyes holding one hand over my mouth and clutching my stomach with the others.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I immediately turned around and cried into their chest. I just needed some sort of comfort.

Once my eyes were starting to dry out, I raised my head to see that it was Carlos' chest I had been crying into.

I just wiped my eyes with my hands and carried on sniffing as I walked over to the sofa to pick up my bag.

"I'm gonna go. I think I need to go home." I sniffed out with some hitched breathing.

"Darce?" Kendall asked caringly.

"I'm fine – it's probably better this way." I whispered throwing my bag handle over my shoulder and heading back towards the guys.

Carlos held out his arms to welcome me into another hug. "Don't worry Darcy, everything is going to be just fine – I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. I hope so." I whispered back in his before moving onto Logan to hug before I left.

He raised his hand and wiped away a stray tear on my cheek with his thumb. "You're gonna be an amazing mom Darce. I want you to keep me updated every day ok?" He smiled at me stroking my cheek with his thumb a little.

"Of course Dr Mitchell." I chuckled. "You'll always be the first person I turn to when I need advice on anything." I smiled back at him with hitched breathing before pulling him into a hug.

When we pulled apart I looked at Kendall and he opened his arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"You did the right thing, Darcy. I'm so proud of you right now – like a proud big brother." He chuckled in my ear as I hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to lose you Kendall. Any of you." I cried quietly into his ear before I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

"You never will. I promise." He said ducking his head down to look me right in the eye as we pulled apart.

I hope not. I don't know what I'd do without these guys.

Logan pulled me out of my thoughts "You gonna be ok Cee?" he asked full of concern.

"Yeah there's a flight back home in like an hour or so, so if I leave now I can catch it." I smiled back at him holding the handle of my bag on my shoulder.

"Your tour is gonna be amazing guys, and Europe is going to go big time crazy." I chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood a little and the guys laughed at my little joke too.

"We love you Darcy." Kendall smiled at me as I reached for the gold latch on the wooden door.

"I love you all too." I whispered as I pulled them all into a group hug.

Oh god I'm gonna miss this. I was right – everything is going to change now whether I like it or not.

"Ok." I breathed wiping my tears once again and opening the door. "Keep the photos guys – a little reminder of your future godchild" I smiled and chuckled back at them.

"I love you all and I'll see you soon I hope." I whispered as I walked out into the corridor once again where I just been before my "perfect" relationship just ended horribly.

They all just nodded and smiled back at me as Kendall held the door open for the other guys. I guess this is it.

"Bye then." I whispered and gave a small wave with my right left hand as I walked down the corridor to the elevator.

I knew that they were watching me walk away because I could feel their eyes on the back of my neck as I walked into the open elevator halfway down the corridor.

As soon as I got in there I pressed the button to close the doors so I was the only one in there. Once they were shut and I had pressed the button for the lobby a tear fell down my right cheek as I tightly closed my eyes.

I wiped away from my jaw line and slowly moved my hand down to my stomach, stroking it and staring at my hand as it did so.

I whispered to my stomach as the elevator reached the lobby. "Looks like it's just the two of us now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was like my longest chapter to date and to be honest I'm not really sure if it was any good :S I've been having a big writers block recently but I was determined to get something done by today. Reviews are always appreciated :) <strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	9. The Aftermath

**Hey, it's me again (: so I got some pretty positive reviews for the last chapter which I gotta say is slightly surprising because I honestly thought it was lacking something...but oh well! Once again, Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed or favourited this story it means a lot to me :) **

**This chapter is kinda just a filler while I think about what to do next because I'm kinda stuck :S oh and a little different- it's in Camille's POV just to get another view. **

**Here you go! :) **

* * *

><p>Camille's POV<p>

"And then she left..." Logan sighed down the phone. He had just explained what exactly happened in Seattle to me as they'd just landed in Germany.

"Oh my God..." I muttered under my breath. I mean I knew it wouldn't go well when Darcy told James but I never thought it would be this bad.

"Has she spoken to you about it Camille?" I heard Kendalls voice ask, so I'm guessing that Logan had put me on loud speaker.

"No, I haven't seen her since she came back. In fact, I only knew she's home because Ryan told me when I saw him in the lobby earlier. He's really worried about her."

"What do you mean?" Carlos' voice chipped in as well.

"Apparently she hasn't really left her room since she got back yesterday morning. She only came out in the middle of the night to get some food..." I trailed off as I thought about my best friend shutting herself away.

"Shit." Kendall said "She's not answering any of our calls or replying to our messages either." He told me and I sighed with concern.

"Oh God, well, I'm gonna go to her apartment now and see if I can talk to her, so I'll ring you guys back as soon as I've seen her." I told them as I walked down the 4th floor corridor heading towards Darcy's front door.

"Yeah ok, give her our love." Logan replied before saying bye and hanging up just as I reached 4K. I slid my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before knocking on the wooden door in front of me.

Ryan opened the door quickly soon after I knocked and smiled at me.

"Hey Camille."

"Hi Ryan. Do you think I can talk to Darcy?"

"You can try to – she has hardly been out of her room and she's not really talking but go ahead..." He smiled at me gesturing to come in the apartment "... hopefully she should talk to you. She's in her room."

I just smiled back at him as he grabbed his gym bag and left the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Hmm...the apartment was scarily quiet and the sound of my flip flops echoed through the living room as I walked to Darcy's closed white door.

I sighed, raising my right hand to knock on the door quietly before waiting for some sort of reaction from my friend hidden away inside the room.

Nothing.

I tried knocking again slightly louder to see if she would respond then but still nothing.

I thought about just leaving – if she wanted to see anyone she would've responded by now, but just as I was about to turn away from the door I thought I'd at least check the door handle to see if the room was actually locked.

I pulled the handle down slowly not to make too much noise and the latch clicked as it released.

Oh I might as well try to see her. I slowly and quietly pushed the door open and peered my head around the door but the whole room was quiet and still.

"Darcy?" I whispered walking into the room and pushing the door slightly behind myself.

There was still no response from Darcy so I walked over to the pile of pillows and a mess of a duvet on the bed.

No wonder Darcy didn't respond - She asleep and I know for a fact that she is probably the deepest sleeper I know. She would be able to sleep through an atomic bomb going off.

I look down at my friend lying on her bed. She had make up smudged on her face from where she had been crying, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she was wearing the oversized 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt that she always wore when she couldn't be bothered to do anything.

She was clutching her phone in one of her hands and the screen was lit up showing all the missed calls and messages from the guys: **36 Missed Calls and 14 New Messages**.

In her other hand was her iPod that had just finished playing the guys' album. In fact the last song that had played was 'Worldwide'. I sighed and shook my head – that probably didn't help the situation.

I reached for the phone in my back pocket and quickly searched through my contacts before getting to "L" and pressing the ring button.

The phone only rang once before I heard Logan's voice through the speaker.

"Camille?"

"Yeah, hey." I replied before staring at the floor and looking around the room.

"So, did you speak to her? How is she?" Carlos asked quickly and quite loudly down the phone.

"Well, I'm in her room at the moment and she's asleep at the moment." I whispered back to him as something caught my eye glistening on the floor near her vanity table.

"Oh, can you tell how she is?" Kendall asked sounding concerned, and I could understand where he is coming from. Kendall and Darcy are so close; they're like brother and sister.

"Not too good. Like she's wearing her 'Rolling Stones t-shirt..." I mumbled as I shuffled across the wooden floor past her bed and over to her vanity table.

Kendall sighed "Oh God..."He knew as well as I do that Darcy only wears that shirt when she's unhappy and doesn't want to do anything. I could hear Carlos ask why that's a bad thing and I could hear Kendall mumble the reason why but it was too muffled and I also wasn't really listening.

"She's got all your messages too but she hasn't listened to any of them. She's been listening to your album..." I whispered down the phone but I don't really know who was listening.

"...in fact she was just listening to 'Worldwide' and she has make up down her face from where she's been crying." I continued.

"Shit. That probably wasn't a good idea..." Logan replied but I wasn't listening – I was too interested in finding what had just caught my eye.

Oh God.

"Camille?" I heard Logan's voice in my ear but for some reason I just didn't respond.

"Camille? Are you still there?" Carlos asked this time. I just mumbled 'uh-huh' as I crouched down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" he carried on speaking sounding worried, his voice was cracking and he sounded like he was about to cry. I almost smiled at this as Carlos is so cute and innocent. Bless him.

"Urm...there's a picture frame on the floor and the glass has smashed kinda everywhere..." I mumbled turning over the picture frame to see what photo was it.

"Shit..."Kendall mumbled. "Which photo is it?"

I sighed once I saw the picture. It was the one that held 3 pictures in it and Darcy put her 3 favourite ones of her and James in them.

The first one is of the two of them on Christmas Day in their pyjamas, curled up on the couch hugging each other lovingly. They both looked so happy. James has his arms wrapped around Darcy's shoulders and Darcy has her head rested on James' shoulder.

The second is a picture of the two of them kissing outside at one of the famous Palmwoods Fire Pit Jam sessions that I actually took.

I remember that Darcy left her camera on the table and I just had to take a picture of how cute they looked. I was actually quite proud of it. I mean I'm not as good as Darcy is, she takes her photography quite seriously, but it's pretty good if I do say so myself – the lighting from the fire is almost perfect. I had to smile at it – they looked so happy as James smiled while Darcy kissed him.

The third and final picture on the right was the two of them laughing at something behind the camera while they stood in front of a silver backdrop at the Palmwoods Valentine's Day dance.

There was glass smashed all around the picture and it cracked as I stood up with the frame in my hands.

"There are 3 – the one of them on Christmas morning, one of them kissing and one of them in the pool and then one from the last Valentine's Day dance..." I trailed off while I put the picture back up right on Darcy's vanity desk.

I made a little noise as the frame touched the surface and I looked over to Darcy quickly but she only stirred a little before turning over to lay on her other side.

"Do you think she threw it?" Logan asked me sounding quite scared.

"No, I don't think so...it was right next to the desk. Maybe she just pushed it away and it fell on the floor?" I suggested sighing looking around the room again.

"Camille, make sure you pick up all the glass so she doesn't hurt herself when she wakes up." Carlos interrupted sounding upset and nervous. One thing Carlos hates is the thought of anyone hurting themselves, whether it's emotional or physical. I think he's taking this pretty hard actually. Darcy was always the strong one that he would go to when he needed help or just general cheering up so I guess hearing about how she's kinda broken down is quite scary for him I think.

"I will Carlos, don't worry." I smiled down the phone as I walked over to the trash can with my hand full of the shattered glass, before carefully and quietly pouring it into the blue can.

There were quite a few screwed up pieces of paper at the bottom of the metal can so I carefully brushed away the shards of glass I'd just put in there and reached down to take them out.

As I uncrumpled them I realised that they were all drawings that Darcy had done. There were quite a few that resembled her and James at the beach, or hugging and even just sleeping. The others were of two hands holding, or just hearts – anything resembling love or romance just screwn up and thrown away from her.

"She's crumpled up all her drawings and thrown them in the bin as well." I said back down the phone, taking the pictures out of the bin and putting them in the pocket of my hoodie. These are too good to just throw away and besides...she might want them later...maybe.

"Oh..." Kendall sighed before carrying on in a concerned tone "Do you think we should come home?"

"Kendall, do you know how awful Darcy will feel if you abandoned the tour you've waited so long for, for her? It might just make her feel even worse." I sighed down the phone, smiling a little at Kendall's protective big brotherly nature.

"She's right dude." Carlos faintly said to Kendall as I looked at my sleeping friend again as I stood by the door.

"I just wish we could do something to help..." Logan told me down the phone and I chuckled slightly at how worried they were.

"Guys, there is nothing more you can do. You've been great and you know that Darcy loves you all so much – I think she just needs some alone time right now."

"I guess..."The boys all murmured in different ways but faintly so I guess they moved away from the phone slightly.

"How's James doing?" I asked after I saw a picture of him in the on Darcy's bulletin board full of pictures she's taken. There were ones of all us on here. Me, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, Ryan, Mrs Knight – anyone she really loves and cares about is on this board. The pictures from her scan were even pinned to it at the side.

"No one really knows. He hasn't spoken to any of us either or really left his hotel room to be honest." Carlos sighed down the phone while eating something.

"Good." Kendall said loudly and bluntly. I think he was furious with James – from what I've heard it was like seeing his little sister get accused and screamed at by someone she cares about so much. It's gonna be hard for him to forgive James after what he said – in fact it'll probably be hard for a lot of us.

"He didn't say anything on the plane over and barely spoke to the fans. I don't think he's taking it well..." Logan trailed off before being interrupted by Kendall once again.

"There's an understatement."

"Oh God, this is bad guys. I have never seen Darcy like this and she's normally so strong and to see her break down like this...it's just not right. And James is never like that." I sighed resting my head against the wall I was leaning on in desperation.

"Yeah, the last time he didn't talk to anyone was when Gustavo offered Kendall to come to LA and he turned it down. Even then it didn't last very long." Carlos gave his input again.

"Well, we're just gonna have to try and manage the situation from different ends..." Logan started to say almost proving his intelligence by coming up with a plan "...Camille you're just gonna have to keep an eye on Darce and we'll see what happens with James and we'll have to keep in contact with each other and update one another regularly right?"

"Yeah..." I sighed not really focusing properly because I was worrying too much about my friends.

"Guys, time to go." I heard Kelly's voice say distantly down the phone.

"'Mille, we're gonna have to go." Kendall told me quickly as I heard lots of shuffling.

"Ok yeah. I'll ring you later at some point when I've seen her ok?" I asked quietly reaching pushing myself up from the wall.

"Yeah- make sure you do. Ok then, bye Camille." Logan said down the phone before adding a quick little side note "I kinda miss you slapping me already." He whispered and I could tell he was smiling.

Bless him. He's so cute. "I miss you too Logan." I smiled back down the phone hearing him sigh a sigh of relief before Carlos interrupted.

"Bye Camille! Make sure you look after D!" he shouted before hanging up the phone. I just smiled and sighed as I put the phone back in my back pocket and bite my lip in worry as I looked at my best friend asleep in her bed one last time before leaving the room.

"Oh God..." I sighed to myself. Who knows what's gonna happen from here...

* * *

><p><strong>So? I know it kinda sucked but it was just a sorta filler chapter. In all honesty I'm stumped on what to do next – like I know what I want to happen in the end but I don't want to skip straight there now. I would really love any ideas anyone has to fill some chapters before the end so if you do have any could you please put them into a review or send them to me in a message – I'd really appreciate it! :)<br>Thank you for reading it :) **

**Much Love Always **

**Ally xxx**


	10. How It Used To Be

**Hey everyone :) I'm so so so sorry that I've practically abandonded this story for like a month but you know how it is - I kept planning to write more and more and eventually update it but everything just kept getting in the way like exams, friends etc.  
><strong>**Anyway, this is the next chapter of the story :) I've kinda been worried that this story is getting progressively worse as I carry on and so is my writing because I just haven't been able to think of any ideas for the next chapters :S ...but we'll just see how it goes for now. If you do have any ideas for me, I'd really appreciate them! :) **

**Okay enough of my rambling...here it is :) **

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I picked up my phone from my bedside table after being woken up by the sounds of the Palmwoods pool just outside the balcony of my room. I pressed the button at the bottom and the picture of my 3 month scan lit up the screen.

I smiled and stroked the screen as I read the date underneath the time – October 15th. One month since I was in Seattle. One month since the guys left for Europe. One month since the last time I spoke to James and one month since my so called "perfect" relationship ended.

I hadn't really done much since then. As soon as I got back home, I just needed to be by myself so I just locked myself away in my room. I just couldn't face it. After a few days, I came out to the apartment and would spend the days with Camille or Ryan just lounging around in pyjamas for most of the time.

I was kinda speaking to the guys through Camille but I couldn't bring myself to talk to them myself – I just didn't know what to say to them. I didn't want to have to explain why I didn't tell James straight away. Even I can't remember why I didnt, I just guess it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Right, I might as well get up and do something today, I need something to disract me. I looked in the mirror at my stomach from the side.

It's officially noticable now. Apparantly, Logan has been researching and reading medical books on pregnancy ever since I told them I was pregnant and was telling Camille all about what I should be doing and what the baby's like. I swear he knows more about it than I do!

According to him, the baby already had fingers and toes as well as having eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, hair and could hear my voice. Knowing this just keeps making it all the more real.

I just sigh and run my hand over my stomach. Although I never actually planned this baby, it's already the most important thing in my life and I am going to try my hardest to give him or her everything it needs. I just grab my grey sweats and zebra print tank top, throw my hair up into a messy bun and walk out into the living room, not bothering with any make up.

I casually strolled over to the sofa and reached over to pick up the remote thrown on the cusions while yawning. I switched the TV over to the celebrity news before falling backwards on to the sofa.

Last week I told my agent, Melanie, about being pregnant. Obviously she wasn't thrilled, imagining all the hysteria that could develop but Mel's like family to me – she's really helped my career and I can never thank her enough for that.

Eventually, she calmed down and told me she would sort everything out and that I should just try and keep quite about it for as long as I can and check the news whenever I could just to make sure nothing was leaked.

"Welcome back! If you'vejust joined us, we are here with boy band phenomena Big Time Rush!"

My attention quickly turned to the TV in front of me and I desperately searched for the remote I threw somewhere. Where the hell did I put it? I could hear the chuckles of the guys on screen.

"So guys, how are you enjoying your time here in Europe?" the interviewer asked with a irritatingly sweet voice.

"It's great thanks!" Carlos answered enthusicastically as he smiled back at the woman. I looked at the screen breifly while shoving my hands down the back of the couch. I gave a small smile – I'd missed his optimism and smile that always managed to cheer me up.

"It's such an amazing oppurtunity to be able to travel around the world and visit all our fans – we're having so much fun." Logan smiled at the woman before turning to smile at the rest of the guys. Kendall and Carlos we're smiling too.

But something else caught my attention – James. He just sat there at the end of the sofa looking distant and pre occupied but nodding while gazing at the floor. Not smiling, not making eye contact- nothing, just staring at the floor.

I miss him. I know what I did was probably the worst thing I could've done and I knew he would react badly but I never thought James could be as hurtful as he was.

I mean I know nowone's faultless, I'm definately not but James was the closest I knew to being perfect. I remember thinking that on our first date.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I stared back at my reflection in the mirror after changing my outfit for like the 13__th__ time. My bedrrom floor was covered in disguarded clothes I had tried on within the last 3 hours before finally settling on what I was wearing now._

_My dress was one sleeved and black with a little section cut out on the right side of my waist. I remember buying this because it highlighted the curves of my figure, that I was usually so insecure about, in a nice way. _

_I mean, James said to dress up but I didn't want to over do it and look riduculous and or even under do it and look desperate and slutty. I decided to put my hair in a messy-ish bun with strands of hair framing my face and to keep my make up fairly simple as well. _

"_I guess this is as good as it's gonna get." I muttered to myself under my breath before taking one last look in the mirror and grabbing some bangles and my black heels as I walked out of my room. _

"_Ry, do I look alright?" I asked my lazy potato of a brother as he was laying across the couch eating a bag of popcorn, not really paying attention to anything other than the game show on the TV in front of him. _

"_Ryan?" I repeated when he didn't respond as I hopped across the floor attempting to put on one shoe after another. _

"_Hmm?" he asked before seeing me gesture to the outfit I had just spent hours deciding on._

"_Oh, yeah, it's fine." He mumbled through a mouth full of popcorn. _

"_Fine?" I replied questioningly. It cannot just be fine. I'm going on a date with James Diamond – it has to be perfect._

"_I meant good. Really nice." He said as he realised his mistake – I think he knows me too well. I just sighed back in response before before sorting out a few strands of hair left to frame my face in the mirror._

"_Where are you going again?" he said loudly, not taking his eyes off the TV. _

"_I told you all this Ry – I meeting James in the lobby and then we're going for a meal. " I was kinda starting to stress out about this date. I mean what if he decided he made a mistake? What if I do or say something wrong?_

"_Oh right – which one is James again?"_

"_One of the guys from the music video last week. Tall, perfect brunette hair, mesmerising smile – generally gorgeous and charming." I replied with a smile. Yes I admit that I was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush but I couldn't help myself. He just has that affect on me. _

"_Is he the one that shreiks loudly a lot?" he asked._

_I had to laugh at that. James did have a tendacy to scream like a girl occassionally. _

"_Yes that's him...anyway, I'll see you later." I told him as I grabbed my purse and opened the apartment door. _

"_Ok, have fun...be safe...love you!" he replied._

"_Will do, always am and love you too!" I shouted back before shutting the door behind me and heading towards the elevator. _

_I ran into the empty elevator that someone had just walked out of , the doors shut quickly behind me and I stood in the back corner of the box. I couldn't help but chip at my black nail varnish. It's a habit I've had for as long as I can remember, I mean I do it when I'm bored, upset or usually when I'm as nervous as I am now. _

_I felt kinda sick with nerves. I mean, I haven't been on a date in ages and especially not witha guy who makes me act the way I do when I'm with James. I actually have to remind myself to speak when he smiles at me and I feel weak at the knees whenever I catch his eyes. _

_God, I hope I look ok. I want this to go right so badly. Just as I was about to run away with my thoughts as I tended to do when the doors to the elevator opened. _

_Ok, I straightened out the bottom of my dress before taking a deep breath and walking out into the lobby with my heels tapping on the floor of the elevator before hitting the soft carpet. _

_As I walked out to the area where all the chairs are I immediately saw James sitting on one of the sofas twirling a something pink between his fingers. _

_Damn, he looked ...really good. He was wearing black jeans, a white button down shirt with a reddish coloured tie, a leather jacket over the top of it all and to top it off not a single hair was out of place on his head. _

_I realised that I had just stopped in the middle of floor staring at him when he looked up and noticed me just standing there. So, he smiled brightly at me and started walking over to me. _

_Crap, that smile gets me everytime. I smiled back and mouthed "hi" to him as he headed in my direction. _

"_Hey." He said happily when he finally reached me. Oh God, I forgot how nice his voice was. _

"_Hi." It's all I could manage to say to him. I could feel my heartbeat in my feet and I got a werid tingling sensation in my stomach._

"_You look great. This is for you..." he told me as he held out the single pink rose he had been playing with as he waited in the lobby. _

"_Wow...Thank you." I managed to whisper out as I took the rose from him and stroked the petals softly. I reached up to put the flower in my hair so I wouldn't have to worry about carrying and looking after it all evening. _

"_Here. Let me." James said sweetly before taking the rose out of my hands and and carefully threading it through my messy bun. I just smiled at the floor as he pushed it through and stood back in front of me with his famous smile on his face."There. Perfect." He announced. _

"_Thank you." I replied carefully touching the new addition to my hair. _

"_Shall we?" James asked gesturing to the door while holding out his hand for me to take. _

_I could only nod and smile as I took his hand and we headed for the exit of the Palmwoods. _

_I think this is going to be a good night._

_After our meal at an Italian restaurant, James wanted to show me his favourite beach in LA. I could see why it was his favourite though – it was beautiful, especially at night._

_We walked along the shore line with our shoes in our hands laughing and talking like we had done the whole night long. James had been telling em all about the antics him and the guys had been up to since they were in LA and how they even came here in the first place. _

_I suddenly felt a cool breeze from the ocean on my exposed shoulder and without even realising it I shivered but just as I did James took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. I felt really bad because he must have been freezing without it. _

"_James it's really cold, I think you should keep it on..." I told him as I started to take off my new source of warmth to give back to him. _

"_Hey, I spent 16 years in Minnesota. I'm sure I can handle one chilly May evening in California." He smiled back at me not showing signs of having to face the cool breezes in the air. "Besides I'd rather be the one suffering instead of you..." _

"_That's sweet." I whispered back with a smile before sitting down on the sand, facing the moonlit ocean, burying my toes in the sand and continuing our conversation._

"_I feel like I've only talked about me this evening. Tell me more about you." James asked smiling running the sand through his fingers._

"_Well, what do you want to know?" _

"_Everything." He replied with a charming smile that made his eyes twinkle. I noticed that they had little flecks of green in amongst their beautiful hazel colour. _

_So, I told him pretty much everything. About being at the orphange, why I do what I do, why I'm in LA, how Ryan is the only family I've ever had or needed and more. I felt comfortable with James. Like, we could talk about anything. It felt liked I'd known him for years. _

_He actually looked genuinely interested in hearing about it all though. He asked questions and really listened to everything I had said. _

"_James, can I ask you a question?" I inturuppted myself. One thing had been playing on my mind all evening and I had to get an answer. _

_He nodded for me to continue. _

"_Why did you ask me out tonight?" I asked – I had to know the reasoning behind it._

"_What do you mean?" he sounded and looked confused. Darn he has a cute confused face._

"_Seriously? You're James Diamond! As in THE James Diamond of Big Time Rush! There must be thousands of girls dying to go out with you. Infact I'm sure you'd only have to say "Hi" to them and they'd be willing to sleep with you as well – actually you probably wouldn't even need to do that much! What I mean is, you can have your pick out of thousands of beautiful girls who adore you, yet you ask ME out? I just...I'm a little confused." I blurted out to him as he smiled and laughed at the waving hand gestures I do when I talk. _

"_Darcy, you're the only girl that I wanna go out with right now and you are probably more beautfiul than all of those other girls coud ever dream of being..." _

"_Yeah right..." I mumbled inturuppting him with a little laugh. _

"_I'm being honest Darce. When I first met you I remember thinking how stunning you are and you seemed like a really genuine, decent girl which I now know you are. You wouldn't believe how many fake girls there are, but you...you're real. I like you and I think tonight has just made me like you even more –you treat me and talk to me like just another normal guy and you look absolutely beautiful."_

_I was a little shocked to say the least. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I was biting my lip and smiling throughout him talking and I couldn't take my eyes of his. _

_Next thing I know, he keep switiching his eye focus from my lips, to my eyes and then back to my lips again. He leaned his head closer to mine and I did the same and before I know it I feel his slightly parted lips against mine._

_Words can't even describe how perfect it was. It was passionate, but still gentle. Unexpected but completely desired. His lips were so soft and he was tender yet dominating. I literally forgot anything I had been thinking about in the last 5 minutes because this one kiss told me everything I needed to know about what James was trying to say. _

_I didn't want it to end but my body's natural instict to breathe forced us to have to stop. We pulled apart slowly before catching each others eyes and laughing slightly as we smiled at each other. He pulled me closer and wrapped one arm around my shoulder and taking my hand in the other. _

"_You really have a way with words don't you?" I teased him. James knew he was charming and he definetely used it to his advantage, but it's what made him him. _

_He laughed and swished his hair to the side before replying. "Why yes I do. It's one of my many amazing qualities." He said with a wink. _

"_Oh and I'm assuming extreme modesty is one of those qualities right?" I joked as we both laughed. God, I love his laugh. As soon as it died out though I turned to his smiling face that took my breath away._

"_Thank you James, for everything. I really like you too." _

* * *

><p>I was brought out of my flashback by the guys' European interview that was still playing on the TV in front of me.<p>

"So guys we know you're loving being here in Europe , but aren't you missing the States? There's got to be certain people in people you're missing inparticularly right?" the fake interview asked them all. This woman was starting to get on my last nerve.

Kendall forced a smile to answer the question. I knew they all hated to be constantly asked about their relationships but it's what the public wanna know about so they kinda don't really have a choice.

"We are definetely loving Europe and all our fans over here, but of course there are people we're missing back home. 10 months is a long time to be apart from people you care about." He told the woman before continuing. "But they're all very supportive and we are always thinking about them – they know who they are. Right guys?" he replied before smiling in to the camera.

Logan and Carlos both agreed and smiled just like Kendall had done but James just still sat there staring at the floor. He suddenly realised that he was going to have to interact at some point so he turned to the rest of the guys and smiled along with them.

That was enough. I didn't want to watch anymore. I couldn't watch anymore. I picked up the remote from the cushion next to me and turned the TV off before heading towards the kitchen.

I swear I have never eaten so much as how much I have in the past 4 months. This kid is gonna end up being so fat because it makes me eat so much. I reach into the cupboard of the kitchen, grab a bowl, some cereal and milk out of the fridge before leaning on the kitchen island to eat while thinking.

We're always thinking of them...bullshit. I bet James hasn't thought about me since Seattle. The other guys had all tried to contact me in some way, but James? Nope. Nothing. Not even a message for Camille to give to me.

I took some more mouthfuls of my cereal as I continued thinking. I don't need James. I can survive perfectly well on my own. I'm not even completely on my own really. Me and the baby don't need James. You always here about single mothers don't you? So I'll be the only parent my child needs. I don't need him.

...but I still want him. These few months he's been gone I have felt so lonely and I really miss him. I doubt he feels the same way but I don't think I'll stop loving him, I don't think I could. Needing someone and wanting them are two completely different things.

My thoughts were inturuppted as Camille and Katie burst through my apartment door with piles of something in the arms. They looked suspicious and flustered and they obviously didn't know I was standing in my kitchen as they started to talk about me.

"Camille where are we going to hide these?" Katie kinda half whispered half shouted at my best friend gesturing to the stack of things in her hand.

"I don't know! I don't really have anymore room in my apartment to hide them and Ryan told us to find somewhere in here where Darcy would find them!" she replied frantically.

Oh, so they're hiding something from me...great.

"Where Darcy won't find what?" I asked from my standing place in the kitchen as the two girls turned around looking like rabbits caught in the headlight.

"Nothing!" They both replied quickly before trying to hide whatever they were holding.

Right, Katie's sneaky and a good liar so she won't tell me...but Camille? I could get Camillie to give it to me.

"Camille, I'm 4 months pregnant and I'm already not in the greatest mood today – do you really want to anger me some more?" I asked sweetly with a menacing twist. She shook her head as if she was full of fear. "Exactly. Now if you want to keep me happy, you will give me whatever is behind your back." I continued.

She sighed and put a stack of celebrity gossip magazines down on the table and I immediately reached for the one on the top.

"Camille!" Katie shouted before putting her pile next to the ones Camille and just put down.

But I wasn't interested in what they were saying, I kinda blocked it out. I just couldn't stop staring at the front page of the shiny magazine in front of me.

"_**Darcy Carmichael Pregnant with Big Time Baby!"**_

I sudddenly felt sick and I had to hold on the kitchen island to stop my legs from buckling under me.

This is bad. This is really bad. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it :) Any thoughts or ideas would be really appreciated if you have any because like I said before, I'm worrying that it's not really going anywhere at the moment...:S<br>Anyway, thank you so much for reading and particular thanks to anyone who has reviewed throughout the entire story - they always manage to put a smile on my face :)  
>I'll try to update sooner in future ;) <strong>

**Much Love Always **

**Ally xx**


	11. Meanwhile

**LoganLuvr – **(Hehe, thank you :) glad to hear I'm making people smile and laugh! *waves back happily*) **  
>littledhampir13 <strong>– (Special thanks to you for being such a lovely reviewer and leaving your opinions time and time again! Thank you so so much!)  
><strong>StuckAt9.99<strong> – (Aww bless thank you! I happen to love your stories too!)  
><strong>Blackraven777<strong> – (Thank you for your help :) I wrote this chapter with James' POV for you as you helped me by reviewing )  
><strong>AlliJay21<strong> - (Thank you for taking the time to write such a long review! I loved reading it and it made me smile! Oh and thank you for your views on what the baby should be...I've been thinking about it and I like hearing what everyone else thinks )  
><strong>poeticjustice13 – <strong>(Aww thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and you're sticking to it – I'll try not to leave the updates too long in future!)  
><strong>BigTimeRushLover1997- (<strong>Aww wow thank you! Perfect eh? That really means a lot to me )

**A massive thank you to all of you who reviewed! I cannot tell you how much they made me smile and cheered me up when I needed it :) I love hearing your thoughts and especially any advice you have for me seeing as I'm still a little bit of a newbie on here :)  
>This chapter gives us a better glimpse into how the boys we love so much are doing while the story's going on :) <strong>

**Here you go and hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I flicked through the channels on the TV as I lounged back on my bed in the hotel suite we were staying at the moment. They were mainly all random European shows so I just settled on what seemed to be a music channel before throwing the remote down on the duvet I was lying on.

This is pretty much what I have done every night for a month now. Ever since the incident in Seattle. I only ever leave the hotel for work and I don't want to be with the guys in case they bring anything up – it's already been tense enough because of everything I said.

I know the things I said were the wrong thing to say but I just couldn't help myself. I have never felt more betrayed and hurt and I think I just got so caught up in the moment and said the first things that came into my head.

It's just...a baby? I'm not ready to be a parent. I finally have everything I have ever wanted and I don't want to lose it all. I just want to be able to focus on music and not about having a child. This is all just a stupid mistake.

There is one thing I said that I regret more than anything else. "Loved." I told her that I only loved her in the past tense. I have no idea why I did it - how could I say that? Of course I love her. I still do. Despite everything that has happened I love her and I miss her so much. I just want everything to be the way it was, but it will never be. Not after everything I said and now that there will be a baby involved. **My** baby with Darcy.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on my bedroom door and Logan opened it slowly before leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, urm...Kendall and Carlos have just gone out to get some pizza from down the street, so...I just thought I'd let you know in case you're hungry..." he trailed off staring at me from the doorway.

I just nodded in thanks and turned my attention back to the TV. I know he means well but I just don't want to talk to him. He just stayed leaning on the door frame, his eyes darting around my room.

"So...I spoke to Camille yesterday about everything back home." Logan said quietly while staring at the floor and then looking at me to see my reaction.

I tried not to look too interested but inside I wanted to hear everything he had to say so I just nodded and stared at the TV again.

"Apparently she's got her 20 week scan on her birthday in a couple of weeks..." he mumbled gradually moving more and more into the room. I just stared at him for several seconds before starting to fiddle with the duvet beneath me.

Logan's the only one who's actually tried to keep me updated on what's going on. Part of me really doesn't want to hear about Darcy but the other part wants and needs to know what's happening with her. Thank God for Logan and Camille talking constantly otherwise I wouldn't have a clue.

There's been obvious tension in the group since the whole incident back in the States. Carlos has been trying to get everything back the way is was and for all of us to be back to the normal four best friends we were.

Logan's been trying to mediate everyone, not taking sides and trying to be part of everything that's going on. I know for a fact he has been reading medical journals about pregnancy for the past month or so.

But Kendall? He only really speaks to me when it comes to work. He was more pissed than the others about my reaction and what I said to her because they are so close. I can't really see him forgiving me anytime soon but I don't think he understands. If he were in my shoes I bet he wouldn't have done it much differently.

Logan sighed and walked further into my room and closer to my bed. Once he saw I was thinking too much.

"Dude, I've known you since kindergarten – you can pretend that you don't want to hear about Darcy but I know that you are dying to know." He sighed staring down at me.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to hear about her. I love her but she hurt me more than anyone else has. What she did was wrong and I can't just forget about it.

"...She lied to me." I quietly whispered under my breath. That's the one thing I couldn't get over. She lied to me. Darcy promised that she would always be honest with me and she broke that promise.

"She was scared. Apparently, she knew that she had to tell you but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. James, the only reason Darcy did what she did was so that you could focus on the career you love so much. She was trying to think of what would be best for you..." He replied sitting at the end of my bed rubbing the back of his neck.

I just stared at the design on the duvet. No one has really spoken to me about it all – mainly because I don't want to hear it. I didn't really know how to react.

"All I'm trying to say dude is, just...just think about it all. Put yourself in her shoes. I know she went the wrong about it and you were really hurt by it all – but your reaction was exactly what she was trying to avoid." Logan continued

"Whether you like it or not, Darcy is having that baby, so you're gonna have a kid in the world no matter what. I just don't want my best friend to look back on this whole situation and regret everything..." he trailed off.

I never really thought about it like that. Whether I like it or not I'm going to be someone's Father. I will have a child somewhere whether I'm involved or not.

I can't do it. I just can't. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a parent. I just want to work on our music and to have everything how it was before.

He's right though. Logan's usually right. I don't want to look back and regret and choices I make but I guess I don't really have a choice. Darcy told me to not bother being involved in any of it.

I opened my mouth to say something back to Logan there was another knock on my closed door.

We both turned our attention back to the door as Carlos and Kendall walked into my room looking worried as Carlos held something in their hands.

"Ok as Kendall and I were walking along the street looking for a pizza place, we noticed something familiar in a shop window..." Carlos started fiddling with the, what looked like a magazine in his hands.

"I think you might wanna see this." Kendall muttered under his breath quietly. "It's the only one in English we could find." He told me as Carlos handed me the magazine.

Logan looked at me with anxious eyes as Carlos and Kendall shared a look between them indicating that this could go down badly.

"_**Darcy Carmichael Pregnant With Big Time Baby!"**_

I read the front cover aloud to the rest of the guys staring at the picture of me and Darce on the front cover smiling at one of her movie premieres. I turned to the page with the story on quickly to read more.

This can't be happening. It can be announced already. It could ruin everything – the tour, the album, Big Time Rush as well as Darcy's career. The pages were ripping as I turned them quickly to get to the full story.

"_**Well everyone, who'd have thought it? That two of the most respected teenage celebrities around would be at the centre of a baby scandal! **_

_**Our very own source can confirm that the rumours of a Big Time Baby are true and that teen actress Darcy Carmichael is pregnant with none other than James Diamond's baby. **_

I read the article aloud as it seemed to be the only way I could take it all in. How did they find out? What's gonna happen to us now? But my attention was caught by the last few paragraphs of the article along with the pictures of Darcy leaving the hospital with Camille, and just pictures of the two of us together.

"_**However, this news is said to have been the final straw for the struggling relationship between the two teen stars. With Diamond being away in Europe with Big Time Rush, the romance has quickly been disintegrating and the couple are finding it harder and harder to rekindle their original love. **_

_**In fact, there are rumours that the band's pretty boy hasn't taken the news of the new addition too well and has called off the relationship between himself and Darcy before leaving for Europe – however this cannot be neither confirmed or denied. **_

_**All we can think about is are these teenagers ready to become parents? What will happen to their careers? Will this relationship last or is it already over? Keep looking here, because we will have all the gossip on the couple and their baby as it's revealed!"**_

I looked up at the guys who were all standing and staring at me with faces full of emotion. I didn't know what to do but all I could think about was a few things – Darcy, my baby and how she's coping back home.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was that :) I know that there were requests for a chapter from James' point of view so I hope that satisfied anyone that wanted it!<strong>

** I struggled a bit but I thought I'll just see how it goes :) as always I do need ideas for future chapters from all of you lovely readers as you seem to have the best ideas XD  
>I was thinking, maybe an interview for Darcy on either a TV show or with a magazine? Just an idea :) <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think because I really appreciate them and they really do keep me going and make me smile whenever I read them :')**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	12. Added Drama

**Hey everyone :) I wasn't actually gonna start this chapter today but I was just feeling the love so I literally just sat down and focused on writing! Thank you so so much from the bottom of my heart for the reviews :) anyone who did review - I have so much love for you all right now and especially for my loyal reviewers who keep me motivated and review the majority of chapters :)  
>I love hearing your opinions and ideas and I do try to include them as much as possible so please help me and leave your opinions and ideas :)<br>Here we go! :) **

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

Oh my god. I quickly flipped through the pages of the magazine to find the article.

_**Well everyone, who'd have thought it? That two of the most respected teenage celebrities around would be at the centre of a baby scandal! **_

_**Our very own source can confirm that the rumours of a Big Time Baby are true and that teen actress Darcy Carmichael is pregnant with none other than James Diamond's baby. **_

Oh. My lips started to move slightly as I read the article under my breath to myself. I had to hear it to take it all in.

_**However, this news is said to have been the final straw for the struggling relationship between the two teen stars. With Diamond being away in Europe with Big Time Rush, the romance has quickly been disintegrating and the couple are finding it harder and harder to rekindle their original love. **_

_**In fact, there are rumours that the band's pretty boy hasn't taken the news of the new addition too well and has called off the relationship between himself and Darcy before leaving for Europe – however this cannot be neither confirmed or denied. **_

How did they know? This can't be happening...As if it wasn't hard enough to deal with already. Seeing it printed in a magazine that'll be read by millions makes it even more real to me. 

_**All we can think about is are these teenagers ready to become parents? What will happen to their careers? Will this relationship last or is it already over? Keep looking here, because we will have all the gossip on the couple and their baby as it's revealed!"**_

I slowly closed the magazine and put it back on the pile in front of me. My breathing started to get heavier and I had to hold onto the kitchen island in front of me to keep me standing up.

Everyone knows. I can't hide it anymore. It's official and everyone knows about the hardest thing I've ever had to face in my life. One thing I've always hated about being in the public eye is the lack of privacy. There is no such thing as a private life – everyone wants to know what's happening and they will find a way to find out.

I stared at the marbled surface my hands were rested on and didn't say anything, but I could hear my apartment telephone ringing from the living room. I didn't move but I could see a figure move quickly from in front of me.

The phone stopped ringing and I could hear Katie's voice speaking into the receiver.

"Hello?...Oh hey...yeah she's seen it. I don't know, she hasn't said anything...she's just standing there, staring...yeah...ok..."

Katie's voice got louder as she got closer to me and I could sense her standing right next to me before she lightly placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Urm Darcy? It's Melanie; do you wanna speak to her?" She asked me gently. I lifted my head up to look at her. Katie had a sympathetic smile on her face as she held the phone into her shoulder so Mel couldn't hear my reaction.

One thing I loved about Katie was her incredible maturity and care for others. She was basically a mini girl version of Kendall – maybe that's why we get on so well.

I just nodded and took the phone from her with a shaky hand and took a deep sigh before taking the receiver up to my ear.

"Melanie?" I said quietly with a slight crack in my voice.

"Darcy! You've seen it haven't you?" She asked anxiously but with care and desperation in her voice.

I just mumbled "uh huh" and looked up to Camille and Katie who were standing next to me looking worried. Katie whispered something to 'Mille and she just nodded in response.

"Ok, Darce listen to me ok? Yes, this is one of the worst ways this could've happened and, because of the magazine being so popular; this whole situation is the only thing on everybody's lips. It's all over the internet and no doubt, everyone will want something from you." She started to say but all I could do was nod and try and take in everything that's just happened in the last 5 minutes.

Bless her though. Melanie is the best agent I could ask for and I knew she would get me through this.

"...As for you career..." she continued. I started to get nervous at this. Acting is the only thing I have ever loved and I don't want it to be taken away from me. But who's gonna want to hire a pregnant teenage actress in their show or film?

"...the demands for you in terms of jobs have, unfortunately, decreased but... there have been so many TV interview shows, radio stations and magazines that have offered you interviews but only to discuss...well you know what..."

Of course...that's the only thing people are interested in now. I'm no longer known to the public for being an actress, now I'm the stupid teen star who got herself pregnant.

"So urm...we'll decide later on what you want to do ok? Darce, there are journalists turning up at the office now, so I'm gonna have to go ok? Everything Darcy...I promise. Love you lots!" she said really quickly before hanging up the phone.

I slowly took the phone away from my head and placed it down on the island that was still supporting my weight. I didn't know what to do or say as I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my body as I just stared at the phone.

As Katie and Camille pulled away from me I looked up at them and managed to force a small smile while stroking my growing stomach. So much had happened in the last few minutes – I found it quite hard to take it all in to be honest.

I suddenly started to feel quiet dizzy and short of breath. It came on out of the blue suddenly but it wasn't the first time it'd happened. I've been suffering with this dizziness and palpitations for a few weeks now but I just passed it off as being a pregnancy thing.

"Darce? Are you ok? You're really pale..." Camille asked caringly with some worry in her voice.

Katie nodded along with her and I took a deep breath as my head started to feel very heavy and my eyelids started to close.

"Maybe you should go to bed for a while..." Katie suggested as they both helped me to my room and into my bed. I just felt overcome with tiredness and I fell asleep pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The last thing I remember was Camille and Katie talking about how I didn't look very well and the effect of the magazine, or something along those lines. I was asleep before they even reached the door of my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later, feeling better than I had before but really craving a vanilla shake. I knew that the craving would only last until I got one.<p>

I started to get dressed into my leggings, a simple vest top, my zip up hoodie and my fluffy Uggs because I was going to have to go out and get one because this kid was not going to rest until I had one.

I remember what had happened earlier in the day. I had tried to convince myself that it wasn't true and that everything was fine. That I still had my secret and no one else knew other than the people I had told.

But it was true. And people did know. And there was nothing I could do about it. I saw that my phone had missed calls from Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Ryan and Melanie but I just wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them right now.

I looked out of my bedroom window to see that it was already getting dark outside now. I just grabbed my bag and my car keys from my desk before kissing the picture of my scan as I walked out of my room.

Camille had left to go to the audition she was supposed to have this afternoon and Katie was asleep on my sofa in front of the TV. I suppose my maternal nature has grown since I've been pregnant because I turned the TV off and put a blanket over her and brushed her hair out of her face.

I left her a note on my coffee table telling her where I'm going in case she woke up, grabbed my car keys and headed for the door.

I could see what Camille and Katie were talking about because when I walked past the mirror I did notice I was quite pale. I looked kinda...washed out. I felt a little rush of breathlessness again but nowhere near as bad as it was before, so I passed it off as nothing and left to get my milkshake.

I walked out of the elevator to get to the car park outside of the Palmwoods. With it being kinda late in the evening, the lobby was pretty empty but I could see the people that we're in were reading the magazine with me and James on the cover.

They all looked up at me and whispered to each other as I walked past the desk towards the door. I knew exactly what they were thinking but I just kept walking, trying to avoid eye contact with them, but it didn't mean I couldn't hear their whispers or comments.

As I finally got outside, the cool air hit my face and I walked as quickly as I could to my little green bug parked not too far away. I rested a hand on my bump as I felt a little kick from him or her. I smiled at my baby's movement and stroked my stomach. I couldn't wait to meet him or her. After all, we've been through so much together.

As I got closer to my car I could hear voices shouting and footsteps getting closer and closer to me. Before I knew it I was surrounded by people and lights were flashing all around me.

They found me. The paparazzi had found me. I was surrounded with all these people shouting at me. "Darcy! Tell us about the baby!" "What's the deal with you and James?" "How do you feel about being left to raise a baby alone?" "What's happening to your career?"

So many questions. So much noise. I kept turning around to try and escape but there were flashing cameras and film crews everywhere I turned and microphones being shoved into my face.

I suddenly felt dizzy again. My heart palpitations started again and I started to lose my breath. Suddenly my eyes started to roll. My head felt heavy and I felt my legs buckle from underneath me.

The last thing I remember was hitting the cold floor of the parking lot and everything going black as someone shouted something about ringing 911 as I just lay on the floor, motionless.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

The guys and I had to go to a photo shoot for a German magazine today so as we were getting changed into our next outfits, Logan turned on the TV hanging on the wall.

I paid no attention to it really as the women around me fixed my tie and sorted out my blazer. The channel he switched to was a British celebrity news show talking about a new film that was coming out soon.

I just kept thinking about home. More specifically? Darcy. Ever since I read the magazine article all I have done is think about her. I want everything to be back to normal so badly. I missed her so much – but she probably hates me right now. She probably wants nothing to do with me.

"James?"

Logan's voice got my attention and I turned around to see what he wanted. He looked worried and upset.

"I think you might wanna see this..." he said quietly indicating to the TV in front of him.

I walked over to stand next to him in front of the TV and I could feel Carlos and Kendall joining us as I saw Darcy's picture come up on screen next to the presenter.

"_**As if teen star Darcy Carmichael didn't already have enough drama in her life – the actress has just been admitted to hospital after having a traumatic encounter with the paparazzi less than 2 hours ago."**_

I heard Carlos gasp when the presenter mentioned hospital. I literally lost my breath and felt my heart drop to my feet instantly. Hospital? Why? What's wrong with her? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with our baby?

"_**Darcy's pregnancy was only announced earlier in the past few days and naturally everyone wants to know more. Yet when the paparazzi approached Miss Carmichael in her first outing since the news outside her home of the Palmwoods hotel, the star quickly fell unconscious and fell to the ground. One TV station caught the whole ordeal on camera." **_

A video then started playing on the screen in front of me. It was Darcy. She looked pale and ill. I could see a slight bump underneath her hoodie as she turned around in the circle she was trapped in by reporters and photographers.

I was furious. She looked distressed as she looked desperately for help. How could they do this to her? They knew she's fragile. I should've been there to protect her. I should have saved her from this. And my baby.

I felt sick as I saw her eyes roll round to the back of her head and as she fell to floor. What's wrong with her? Is our baby ok? I couldn't deal with this.

I couldn't watch anymore and I headed straight for the doorway.

"James? Where are you going?" I heard Carlos' voice shout out from behind me.

"I have to go. I have to go." I kept repeating as I finally reached the door to find Gustavo blocking my way with Kelly standing behind him looking upset.

"Gustavo, move." I gritted through my teeth. I was not in the mood for this right now.

"James, you cannot go anywhere." He said simply still blocking the exit.

"Gustavo, I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Move!" I told him again, my voice dripping with venom.

"James, you cannot leave. You leave then the tour is over, the music is over, the band is over and your dream is over! Griffin is refusing for this tour to be cancelled."

I looked to Kelly and the guy's for help. The guy's just looked shocked at my sudden outburst of emotions in regards to Darcy and Kelly made a note of the desperation in my eyes.

"Gustavo, he really should go..." Kelly began but she was soon interrupted by Gustavo's loud voice and his hand signalling her to be quiet.

"No!" he shouted in reply.

"Gustavo..." I began only to receive the same fate as Kelly.

"No...I'm sorry James, but the answer is no." He said more quietly to have even more of an impact.

This can't be happening. I need her. I should've been there for her. I should've protected her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it :) any good? like i said before I love hearing from you guys :) You all manage to make me smile and I'm so glad that there are people who are enjoying this story! :) Any ideas please leave them and I will do my best to include them :) Actually - thinking ahead to the future - do you think the baby should be a boy or a girl? I have an idea but I want to see what everyone else thinks! :)<br>Thank you so much once again! **

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	13. I Did Not See That Coming

**Hey everyone! :) I hope everyone's ok and looking forward to the holidays! So here's the next chapter, I really hope it's ok, but I can feel myself drifting off and feeling like I'm losing readers with every chapter :( Sad times right?  
>Anyway I really hope you like it because I really do love writing for you guys! Here's chapter 13 for you all :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

Next thing I knew I was burying my head deeper into the soft pillow it was resting on. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the harsh brightness of the lights that were shining from above. I brought my right hand up to face to rub my eyes but as I took it away, something caught my eye.

There was a white plastic band wrapped around my wrist with a barcode and my information on it.

**Patient – Darcy Leigh Carmichael  
>Dr Thomas Greenberg<br>Southern View Hospital  
>DOB - 1130/1993  
>Admittance – 1015/2011  
>Allergy – NONE<br>Blood Type - B**

Southern View Hospital? I was in hospital? I turned my head to take my first look at where I was. The walls were a plain, bright white and there was a window to my left covered with a white blind. A blue chair sat next to the head of my bed and various buttons were distributed above my head. I glanced down at myself lying in the bed, with a blue blanket over me. I was wearing one of those disgusting hospital robe things – y'know the ones that are designed to make sick people feel even worse by having to wear such hideous clothes.

I suddenly remembered everything that'd happened before. The magazine. The dizziness. The paparazzi. The collapsing. It didn't really seem real but I still knew that'd it'd happen. It was like I wasn't the one experiencing it; I was just watching it from a distance.

My hand instinctively went to my stomach in a panicked mode but I felt some movement so I relaxed a little, knowing that my baby was moving around inside me – gave me the idea that he or she was just fine.

I reached for the button on the side of my bed with the symbol of a nurse on. I don't know what I expected it to do but I just kinda sat and stared at everything in my room while stroking my stomach.

I could feel the baby kicking softly against my hand. That had to be a good sign right? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my baby. It's my job to protect him or her and I was damn sure that I would do all I could do to achieve that.

I saw a nurse with curly hair briefly look into my room but as soon as she saw I was awake she ran off in a hurry. Next thing I knew, a man dressed in blue scrubs strolled into my room with a smile on his face.

"Hi Miss Carmichael, I'm Dr Greenberg. I've been watching over you recently. How are you feeling?"

It must have been my pregnancy hormones but Dr Greenberg was really quite attractive. Fairly young, quite tall, dark hair, light brown eyes, a little stubble and a very nice smile. In fact he reminded me of...of James.

Oh God, I haven't been able to get him off my mind. I see his face on every person who bears the slightest resemblance to him. And whenever I think or see or hear anything that reminds me of him, I have to try and stop myself from crying.

"Miss Carmichael?"

I suddenly realised that I had been staring at this doctor without actually saying a word for a few minutes now.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm just really tired and a little confused actually." I managed to croak out. Jesus Christ, why was my mouth so dry? How long had I been out for? Dr Greenberg listened to me and nodded before handing me a glass of water and heading towards the clipboard hanging on the edge of my bed.

"That's completely normal to feel tired – especially in your condition." He smiled back hinting towards my stomach. God his smile was just like James'. I had to look away so I started drawing shapes on my bump with my fingertip.

"So I suppose you want to know what happened then. Why you're in here?" he asked kindly before taking a seat at the end of my bed. I could tell I was going to like this doctor. He spoke to me like an intelligent adult and not some stupid teenage idiot that managed to get herself pregnant.

I just nodded at him and became very alert at everything he was about to tell me.

"Ok, basically the reason why you have been feeling so dizzy and having heart palpitations is because you're anaemic..."

Anaemic? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and I think he noticed this because he went on to explain further.

"It basically means that the amount of iron in your blood is very low and in the end it was a combination of your anaemia and the stress of the paparazzi that caused you to faint and collapse." He explained.

"So what does it mean now? What happened when I got here?" I asked. I was so full of questions about this – I needed to know what it meant.

"When you arrived you were really quiet weak however we entered as many of the necessary vitamins and minerals into your system as you needed, when you're discharged you will have to take regular vitamins and tablets to keep your levels up and get lots of rest ok? You've slept for about 2 days straight now."

2 days? Shit, I guess I really needed it then, but there was one more important thing on my mind.

"What about the baby? Does this affect it? I mean it's fine right? My baby's not going to be affected by this..." I started to babble on as I panicked about the well being of my child. Oh God, I'm gonna be one of those paranoid mothers that panics when my child grazes its knee aren't I?

I looked up to find Dr Greenberg laughing quietly at my ranting.

"Miss Carmichael...Miss Carmichael..." he chuckled as I continued to go on but I didn't listen to him. "Darcy!" he raised his voice with a smile to interrupt my speech. I just stared at him in worry while clutching my stomach protectively.

"Darcy your baby is fine at the moment. It wasn't damaged by the fall and we will just have to keep an eye on it in the future because of your anaemia. Other than that it's really quite a healthy baby." He smiled back at me.

Oh thank God! I sighed a happy sigh of relief and went back to stroking my bump carefully and gently, as I agave Dr Greenberg a smile to say 'thank you' as he headed for the door.

He turned back to me. "You're going to be a great mother Darcy. I'm just sorry that you have to put up with all the media hype surrounding it all. But I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end." He said kindly.

How sweet. I really do appreciate his sympathy but he's right – it'll all be worth it in the end and I going to try and be the best mother I can.

I mouthed 'thank you' back at him again as I adjusted my position on the bed I was lying on.

"Oh and also, your brother will be here as soon as possible but he's stuck in a meeting right now..." Dr Greenberg added halfway out the door. Yep sounds like Ry, bless. I'm just happy that he's doing something he loves, producing songs for artists.

"But there's a young lady in, in fact she hasn't really left in the past few days, always on the phone to some boy apparently. I think her name is...oh...urm Camille Roberts I think – should I send her in?"

I just giggled to myself and nodded back to the doctor in my doorway. Bless, Camille is a dedicated in everything she does, her acting, her relationships and her friendships.

* * *

><p>I was quietly drifting in and out of sleep when I saw a blurred outline of a girl in my doorway.<p>

"Hey Darce." She said gently before she even came into my room.

"Hi Camille." I smiled back at her quietly, probably sounding quite weak but I definitely felt better than before.

"How are you feeling? You look good..." she said in that sickly voice people use when they're talking to ill people.

I just gave her look and raised my eyebrow – I may be in be in hospital but I can still tell when one of my best friends is lying to me.

"Camille..." I said in a jokey manner, like telling off a little kid. She soon realised her mistake.

"Ok, fine, you actually look like shit – but that doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" she said quickly while running over and jumping on the end of my bed.

I had to laugh at her feeble attempt to make me feel good about myself. I mean I knew I looked awful but having Camille confirm it just made me laugh more than anything. She would make an awful nurse.

"Urm...not too bad actually..." I chuckled at her smiling face at the end of my bed as I sat up a little and tried to face her.

"So what was it? What actually happened?" she asked.

So I explained everything – the fainting, the paparazzi, the anaemia, how the baby's healthy at the moment and everything like that. She seemed genuinely interested and caring about the whole thing. But y'know Camille being Camille she ran off quickly to get herself a coffee and some orange juice for me.

When she came back though with drinks in one hand and phone in the other, her face looked really quite serious.

"What's up with you? I'm the one in hospital." I giggled hoping to lighten the mood but when she didn't change her facial expressions I started to worry a little.

She just put down the drinks on the table on the other side of the room and ran over to my bedside table and started rummaging through the drawers furiously.

"Camille? Camille, what are you doing?" I asked as she sighed in frustration before closing the drawer and going through the next one at the same speed.

"What are you looking for?" I asked because she was starting to freak me out. "TV remote..." she mumbled quietly under her breath as she pushed the drawer shut and dragged the chair beneath the TV that was in the top left hand corner of my room.

"Huh? Cami, what are you doing? You're scaring me a little..." I told her as she used the buttons underneath the screen to flick through the various channels. I just stared at her, muttering to herself quietly before obviously landing on the channel she wanted and getting off the chair she was standing on.

"**In other news, it appears that the paparazzi are really having an effect on the teen stars around at the moment. Now, boy band heart throb James Diamond has given the stalking journalists and photographers a piece of his mind."**

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. A piece of his mind? I don't understand. I turned to Camille to shed some light on the situation but she just kept looking at the screen above her head.

As I looked back at the TV I could see a video of the guys walking out of a building surrounded by various paparazzi.

My eyes immediately fell to James. His hair was slightly darker than when I'd seen him last, but other than that nothing'd changed. He was still Jay. My Jay. As the video carried on playing I noticed he looked paler than usual and tired and pissed off.

Photographers were surrounding the guys as they tried to get to their car, shouting various questions. "How was the photo shoot?", "Are you enjoying being here in the UK?""What's going on in your love lives at the moment?". But the guys just tried to push past them as best they could until one journalist shouted his question louder than the rest.

"James? Would you say you're heartless? Do you not care about Darcy Carmichael or the well being of your child?"

My eyes widened at the question as I watched all four guys turn to see where the question came from.

James' eyes were full of anger and frustration as he shouted at the journalist who'd just asked the question.

"Y'know what? People like you are unbelievable. You're like vultures circling their prey and you do everything you can to make people feel bad. As long as you get your story, you don't care if people end up distraught, furious, unconscious or even in hospital do you? You disgust me!" he shouted back in his face but addressing the whole herd of paparazzi.

Unconscious? In hospital? Oh my God, he's talking about me! Shit, he knows about me. Camille turned to see my reaction but I think I just froze as my breathing got faster and heavier.

Does this mean he still cared? It had to mean something right? People don't just get angry over stuff they don't care about do they? Actually, don't get your hopes up Darcy. He only 'loved' you remember. Past tense...

Back on screen, Kendall and Logan tried to pull James back gently as Carlos stood between him and the journalist trying to calm him down.

"Dude c'mon, he's not worth it." He said calmly trying to reason with the tall brunette.

James was breathing heavily and shook his head in disgust before turning away and following Kendall into the car they were headed for. Logan patted him on the back as he got in the car and Carlos jumped in just after. With that, the car just drove away.

Camille turned the TV off and turned to look at me, but all I could do was let out a shaky breath and stare at the blank screen ahead of me. Oh my god. I did not see that coming.

**James' POV**

"DO you have any idea what your little stunt has done?" Gustavo screamed in my face as I sat on the leather sofa alone. Apparently, my outburst at the paparazzi earlier has been all over the news.

"Well? Do you?"

I just stared at Gustavo's face. It was radiating anger. More than I've ever seen before. I decided to look back at the floor I had just been staring at.

"Griffin is so close to firing all of our asses just because of you! And you don't even care! You were the one that wanted this more than anyone! I just...I..." he screamed before storming out of the room, leaving just me, Kendall and Carlos alone in the room.

Truth is I do want this. It's all I've ever wanted – but sometimes...sometimes some things are more important.

"Why'd you do it?" I heard Kendalls voice ask. I looked up in surprise as Kendall has barely spoken to me since the whole incident in Seattle, unless he had to. I just stared at him and shrugged. Honestly, I don't know why. I just did.

"You miss her don't you? You're worried about her?" he asked again sounding sympathetic. I looked between his face and Carlos' and was about to nod my head when Logan came through the door with his phone in his hand.

"I just got off the phone with Camille," he started "Darcy just woke up." Kendall, Carlos and I immediately became alert and listened intently on Logan's every word.

"How is she? Is she ok? Everything's fine isn't it?" Carlos asked his voice full of panic. Really, he was just vocalising what I was thinking.

"Apprantly she's fine. She has anaemia which means the amount of iron in her blood is low – but she'll be fine with that." Logan explained.

Oh thank God. I really panicked for a while. Seeing her collapse on TV made me feel physically sick and I've been worried about her non stop. However, there was something else that was on my mind.

"And the baby?" I asked quietly.

Logan looked a little shocked at my sudden interest in the child I'd been so quick to dismiss, as did Carlos and Kendall.

"Camille says, at the moment, it's fine and healthy." Logan replied with a kind of half smile.

It's ok. My baby's ok. I just nodded back at my best friend before leaving the room. I needed to be alone, so I could just think. About everything.

**Kendalls POV**

We all stood and watched our friend leave the room quietly by himself.

"He asked about the baby." Logan muttered in disbelief.

"Which means he cares about it?" Carlos added trying to put pieces together in his head.

Of course James cares about it. He just has to much pride to show it. In reality, it's all he thinks of.

"He does." I completed. I've known James longer than anyone else – I can read him like a book. "And he cares about Darce too..."

I mean we all do. Darcy is one of my best friends and I'm so pleased to hear she's ok and I know Logan and Carlos are too. They love her just as much as I do.

I think it's only just hit him what's gone on in the last few months. He's finally realised how much he's lost I think.

I wish I knew what was going to happen to my best friends, I really do, but to be honest, I have no clue right now how everything's gonna end up in the next few months.

No idea whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :) I feel a bit nervous for some reason about this chapter - but hey ho! I'll try and update more often over the Christmas holidays but I am away at my cousins for a bit -_- so I don't know how much I'd be able to write! :S<strong>

**I would just like to thank anyone who has read the story and a particular thanks to all those who have taken the time to review :) I cannot tell you how much I appreciate them and how good they make me feel about my writing! :) With this being my first story I really thought it would just flop massively! Anyway I'm sending air hugs to anyone who's reviewed with all my love! **

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xxx**


	14. November 30th

**Hey everyone :) I hope you all had happy holidays and an amazing New Year! I have to say 2012 is looking pretty good for me so far - I saw One Direction live so it was a good start for me! :) Now, this chapter took me quite a while to get into and I'm not sure how good it is to be honest but hey ho ;) I just wanted to make sure I update with something rather than leave the story for a while and then get bored with it! :) I really hope everyone is ok and life is good for them! :) **

**Here's the next chapter for y'all! :) **

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I pulled my duvet up over my head as the California sun beamed onto my face from my bedroom window. Stupid sun, why did it have to be so frickin' bright? I felt a forceful kick in my stomach, as my baby decided to let me know that it was awake.

"Yeah you would be awake wouldn't you?" I muttered to my stomach as I stroked my growing bump. Don't get me wrong I loved this kid, but it keeps me up all night with its kicking. I'm lucky if I get to sleep for more than an hour at a time with this baby. I can see it being energetic when it grows up. I reached over to pick up my phone from my bedside table.

November 30th. Over a month since I was admitted to hospital. The last thing I really saw about the guys was the news programme I saw in hospital, since then everyone has tried to keep me away from stuff to do with them.

I just kinda get on with everything now. I don't want to avoid them, in fact I want nothing more than to speak with them but it would probably just be too hard. Just bring everything back again.

Not only was it a month since I'd been in hospital, but it was also my birthday today.

I never in a million years thought I would be celebrating my 18th birthday while I was 5 months pregnant. I stretched my arms out in front of my body and sat up awkwardly. It takes a little longer to get things done now seeing as I have this kid growing inside of me and it damn sure wasn't gonna let me get back to sleep.

I put my slippers on as best I could and put my hair up into a messy high ponytail and strolled out of my bedroom with a yawn into the main part of my apartment.

I walked out quietly with one hand cupping underneath my stomach to find Ryan fiddling with stuff on the table with his back turned to me, humming a random tune.

He'd stuck a banner on the wall saying "Happy 18th Birthday!" and laid out a lavish breakfast on the table along with some cards and parcels. Bless him, he does try hard.

"Urm Good Morning?" I said slightly confused by the whole set up, interrupting his chirpy singing.

He turned around quickly with wide eyes as he reached for a party blower on the table before blowing through it loudly, creating a deafening noise throughout the whole apartment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted at the top of his voice with his arms spread wide open.

I giggled as he lunged forward and pulled my into a loving hug, as tightly as he could without hurting me. I swear he gets more excited on my birthdays than I do.

"Thank you Ry." I smiled back at him as we pulled apart and he led me over to a chair in front of the table before taking the seat opposite me.

He put on a whole spread of anything I could have possibly eaten and because of my heightened sense of smell it smelt amazing.

We ended up sitting and talking for ages while I opened the cards and presents that had arrived for me. Ryan gave me a gorgeous charm bracelet with an 18th birthday charm that I loved.

He took the day off and we spent the day just lounging around watching films and stuffing our faces with whatever unhealthy food we could find. It was reminded of me of how it used to be when we first moved here. No complications or distractions – just a relaxing, happy day.

In the evening Mrs Knight offered to make a birthday dinner for me, Ryan, Katie, Camille and obviously herself. She was so sweet and it was absolutely delicious.

I thanked them all for the presents they had given me – Camille got me some gorgeous sparkly heels that had caught my eye when we went shopping a couple of weeks ago and she told me that they're for when we next go out after the baby's born.

Katie framed the photo of me and her in our 60's outfits that we took while we went shopping and Mrs Knight said that she would buy me anything I needed when she takes me baby shopping in the future. I'm not even related to them but I feel like they care about me. In my opinion, they are my family.

After dinner, Camille and Ryan we watching a film on the sofa, Katie said she just had to go to her room for something and I helped Mrs Knight with the washing up, despite her protests.

"So, how have you been feeling?" She asked me as she passed me another plate for me to dry.

"Actually, not too bad. I haven't felt dizzy or anything since I've been taking the tablets and generally, everything's pretty good." I smiled back. "Other than the sleeping..." I muttered under my breath.

"Keeping you up with kicking?" She chuckled.

"Yeah...how did you know?" I asked slightly confused as to how she could possibly know that.

"Oh, just a guess. I went through it too. Not so much with Katie but Kendall was definitely agile shall we say." She chuckled.

I winced a little at the mention of my best friend's name before showing a small smile at hearing Mrs Knight talk about her children with such pride.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie; I know I probably shouldn't mention them but..."she tried to say but I interrupted her with a smile.

"Actually it's fine. I mean it's not that I don't want to hear about them, it's just...I...I really miss them." I said softly as she pulled me into a motherly hug and gave me a knowing smile.

We carried on washing the dishes and just generally chatting for about 20 minutes before she looked around for her absent daughter.

"Darcy would you be a dear and go and tell Katie to come out of her room and be sociable please?"

I laughed and nodded as I headed to the teenagers room.

I could hear voices' coming from her room, so I stood outside her door for a second trying to listen to what was going on but it was too muffled for me to understand.

I knocked on her door before opening it slowly.

"Katie?"

"Oh hey Darcy." She smiled at me before looking down at her computer screen with wide eyes. Weird.

"Your mom wants you to watch the film with us." I smiled at her as she shifted in her seat slightly with her eyes darting between my face and the computer screen.

She's never normally like this. She seems anxious and slightly on edge.

"Oh yeah, just coming." She replied with an excessively big smile.

I just stroked the top of my stomach as I looked at her with a quizzical look on my face before nodding and turning for the door.

"Darcy?" I heard a familiar voice ask. But it wasn't Katie's voice.

I froze slightly and turned back around to see Katie's eyes wide staring at her computer screen.

"Was that..." I whispered to Katie quietly and she just nodded slightly in return.

I took a deep breath and nodded back at her.

"I'll just leave you alone for a minute." Katie smiled at me as she walked past me to reach the door of her bedroom.

I kept one hand on my stomach as I slowly walked towards the computer screen on the other side of her desk.

I don't know why but my heart was racing and I suddenly felt very protective of my baby. I knew nothing could hurt it but I just wanted to keep it safe all the same.

I glanced at the screen to see what was going on but not far enough so that I could be seen. As soon as I saw the screen my hand flew over my mouth and my eye started to water slightly.

Phew, deep breaths Darcy. C'mon you can do this. Your 18 years old and you're gonna have a baby – you can damn sure handle this right now.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair in front of the screen with a small smile on my face.

"Hey guys." I smiled and said quietly. "Long time no see." I chuckled.

"Darcy!" Carlos shouted with a cheesy grin and I giggled back at his smiling face. I missed his optimism – he always made me smile no matter what was going on.

"Hey Cee." Logan smiled at me with his signature smile and a little wave. I could tell he wasn't really sure how to act in this situation, but in all honesty, neither was I. It was weird to see them again.

"Hi Darce." Kendall said quietly with a smile.

I smiled back at them and without even realising, a couple of tears slid down my cheeks. It was so good to hear their voices again and actually see them smiling back at me just got to me a little.

"Darcy, are you crying?" Kendall asked and all their faces immediately looked really concerned, like they'd done something wrong.

I giggled a little and wiped the tears from my jaw line. "Urm, yeah, it's just...it's just really good to see you guys again. I missed you." I smiled back as a couple more tears fell down my face. "Damn hormones."

"Aww we miss you too!" Carlos beamed back bringing his face closer to the camera but then Logan pulled him back to his seat as Kendall spoke.

"So we actually wanted to say, Happy Birthday!"

Carlos and Logan pulled a couple of party poppers in the background and cheered as I giggled at their actions.

"Thanks guys." I grinned back them.

"We sent your present to Katie and actually it should be right next to you on the floor." Logan told me as I searched around the chair I was sitting on.

Sure enough on the carpet next to my chair was a large box wrapped in silver paper with a large ice blue bow around it. How did I miss that?

I lean over, as best I can considering the circumstances, to pick up the parcel by my feet. I swear that being pregnant limits absolutely everything you do – can't even pick up a box without it taking up all of your energy.

"You mean this box?" I asked as I held it up to the camera to see three smiling faces nodding back at me.

I put the box just to the side of the laptop and played with the ribbon as Carlos shouted at me to open it already.

I giggled as I took the ribbon off and tied it around my forehead before pulling the paper off the box and opening the top and reaching in.

There were a series presents wrapped up in tissue paper, a couple of things wrapped in more paper and a small box placed carefully on top of them all.

"Guys, this is way, way too much..." I told them as I looked into the box filled with stuff and took the little box inside of it out.

"Yeah, but it's from all 3 of us and it's for our favourite girl, so it's worth it." Kendall smiled into the camera as I lifted the lid of the small box and looked inside.

"The hockey stick is from me, the helmet is from Carlos and the stethoscope is from Logan." Kendall explained as I smiled at the contents of the box.

"It's just so you have a little something to remember us by and look at whenever you miss us." Carlos beamed while tapping the helmet on his head twice.

"Mama Knight told us that Ryan got you a charm bracelet so we thought they'd be a nice additional." Logan continued

I felt my eyes well up as I ran my finger over the 3 charms in the box I was holding. Each one of their chosen charms really reminded me of each of them. Kendall will always be a hockey player at heart; Logan will always be the cleverest person I know and would be an amazing doctor and Carlos, well, that's obvious.

"They're beautiful guys, I love them. Thank you." I whispered happily as I wiped a couple more tears away. It was such a beautiful idea and so thoughtful.

The guys looked pretty happy with themselves as they all high fived each other, knowing that they had thought of an amazing present.

As I went through the rest of the gifts I found a box set of Reality TV shows that Logan promised to watch with me when they get back and a scrapbook full of all of our favourite photos from the past few years.

We laughed and joked as I looked through them all, reminiscing all the old times. It was so good to talk to them again; I had missed my best friends so much. I honestly don't know how I went this long without speaking to them.

I pulled out the last two gifts at the bottom of the box. They were wrapped in green tissue paper and felt like some sort of fabric or something.

"Oh, those ones aren't so much for you...they're more, well, you'll see..." Logan tried to explain without telling me exactly they were and I had to giggle slightly at his stumbling around with words as I unwrapped the tissue paper.

I lifted up the material inside in front of me and smiled at what it was. A Minnesota Wild baby grow. I laughed as the guys smiled back at me on the screen.

"Just so the baby knows straight away who it supports." Kendall explained with a cheesy grin as they all held their thumbs up.

I laughed and began to open the other one to find another baby onesie but this one was plain with message printed right on the front.

"I love my uncles." I said quietly as I read the print on the chest on the onesie.

"It's for the baby." Carlos clarified with a cheesy grin as Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes at his stating the obvious.

"I kinda guessed Carlitos." I smiled back at him as I rested the onesie over my bump and stroked my stomach.

I suddenly felt a forceful kick as I stretched the "I Love My Uncles" one right over the baby. "Ooh." I said quickly and rushed my hand to spot that'd just been hit.

"Are you ok?"

"Darcy, what's wrong?"

"What just happened? Is the baby ok?"

I could hear a variety of questions being asked, overlapping one another making it impossible to answer any of them.

I looked up at the screen to see 3 panicked faces leaning towards the camera. Carlos looked like he was about to burst into tears and Kendall and Logan were exchanging worried glances.

"I think they like their present that's all." I said quietly running my fingers along my stomach in circles.

"Aww, that's sweet. Well we love him or her already. How has our favourite kid been recently?" Kendall asked relaxing slightly knowing that everything is ok.

"Good, they're good. Doesn't really like me getting much sleep and has me eating every kinda food under the sun but they're good. At least I know that he or she is healthy." I replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Everyone kinda went into panic mode when we heard about you going into hospital last month." Logan explained lowering his voice slightly as if it was a touchy subject.

Honestly, my heart did sink a little when I relived the whole hospital ordeal but at least it's all over now and I'm past it.

"So you guys did hear about that then?" I asked quietly giving a kinda sad smile to the camera in front of me.

"Yeah, Camille told us all about it. She rang as soon as she found out." Logan continued rubbing the back of his neck as I nodded knowing that Camille would've done something like that. I should remember to thank her later.

"Yeah, since then Logan has been reading every book on anaemia and being pregnant and anaemic he can find. He probably knows more about it than you do." Kendall joked and I laughed knowing that that was probably true.

"Yeah, everyone went into a huge panic mode. I mean you should've seen James..." Carlos started before Logan and Kendall widened their eyes and Logan hit him in the arm at the mention of _his _name.

I flinched and my heart race increased when I heard about James, but I was too interested in what Carlos had just said. Panic?

"Wait, what?" I asked quietly as all 3 of the guys looked down at the floor and tried to avoid eye contact with me. I could tell they weren't sure if they should say anything.

"Guys, what are you talking about? I wanna know." I said sternly as I was determined to find out what Carlos meant.

"OK, when we heard about the whole incident with you and the paparazzi and the hospital, James just...he...well he kinda flipped."Kendall explained.

Flipped?

"What do you mean 'flipped'?" I asked curiously, really quite confused by my best friends choice of words.

"He just...he just kinda switched. He flipped out at some paparazzi because you were hurt by some and he was serious about flying back home but Gustavo and Griffin wouldn't let him..." Logan explained quietly, mumbling slightly so I had to really listen to hear what he was saying.

Flying home? He tried to...fly...home. My heart started to beat faster than I thought it could and I could feel my chest rising and falling quickly.

He was gonna fly home? He felt the need to fly home? I don't understand...Why would he want to do that? He hates me. I ruined his life and he doesn't love me anymore so why would he want to do that?

"He wanted...he was gonna..." I stuttered out unable to get my words out and try and understand what I had just been told.

I could feel the baby moving around in my stomach as if it knew we were talking about its dad and they wanted to hear more.

"Why would he do that? He told me himself, he doesn't love me anymore..." I trailed off stroking my stomach, unable to comprehend what I had just heard.

But as Carlos opened his mouth to reply, I saw Logan's eyes widen at something past the camera and he hit Kendall on the arm to draw his attention to what he'd just seen.

"Guys, Are you talking to someone? I swear I just heard...heard..."

My eyes widened at the voice I could hear coming from the microphone. The voice I loved to hear from day and night. The voice that used to comfort me whenever I needed it. The voice that sounded absolutely breathtaking whenever I heard it sing.

His voice.

James' voice.

I could see three wide faces staring down at me in the camera, I know they were silently asking for permission to tell him it was me.

I just shook my head and looked down at the floor. I can't believe I was actually hearing his voice and that he heard my voice. Was he listening to our conversation? He recognized my voice?

I couldn't do this. I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to listen or see what was going on. It was too much too fast. I just mouthed 'sorry' to the guys on screen before closing the laptop and ending the conversation.

I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath. I felt another kick to my stomach as I ran my hand over my bump again.

"I know baby, I know..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go :) Not much but at least it's something right? Again, I would like to thank anyone who had reviewed or favourited this story - you have no idea how much it means to me :) I love writing and knowing that people are reading your work really motivates me! :) I love hearing from you guys and I really appreciate it, so I would absolutely love to hear your opinions and thoughts! Once again thank you! :) <strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	15. 6 Months In

**Hey everyone! :) I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Y'know how it is with school and work and everything always just keeps piling up -_- I will defintely try to be more consistant in future, but I also finally joined tumblr and I will warn you - it's so addictive! If you get a chance follow me (bigtimerushette) - thanks!  
>Anyway, you want the next chapter so here it is - not that great but at least it's a chapter right?<strong>

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

"Guys, Are you talking to someone? I swear I just heard...heard..."

I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the room just before I walked into the room. A voice I had longed to hear for so long now. I'm positive that I heard her voice. Darcy's voice.

I looked over at my best friends sitting behind a laptop with wide eyes that repeatedly kept darting between me and the screen. What was up with them? Logan and Carlos looked at each other like they didn't know what to do while Kendall had a sympathetic look on his face as he stared at the computer screen before closing it slowly.

Logan quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Oh would you look at the time! We need to go and meet Gustavo and Kelly downstairs!" he said dramatically before running out of the room weirdly and dragging Carlos by his hood behind him.

"Wait, what? I thought we were talking to..." Carlos questioned as he dragged by me but Logan had already pulled him out of the room before he could finish that sentence.

Kendall got up from his seat and started to walk out of the room quietly and slightly awkwardly. I knew he knew exactly what was going on and I needed to know if I heard her voice.

"Kendall..." I asked quietly before he reached the door of Kendall and Logan's room of the suite we were in and he turned around slowly.

"Urm...was that...did I hear? What I mean is...was that...?" I stuttered out trying to find the right words. Kendall knows best out of all the guys how much I miss her.

He didn't say anything. Not "yes". Not "no". He gave this sorta face that showed me that we we're thinking the same thing. That I was right.

"Oh..." I nodded and shoved my hands into my pockets and stared at my feet.

They just spoke to Darcy. I wanted to speak to Darcy. I should. I know I should, but I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to hear from me again after the things I said.

I didn't mean them, it's just...pregnant? Pregnant and she didn't think to tell me straight away. I should have been the first person she told when she found out.

I needed to just hear her voice. I just had to. I had to know that she still sounded the same even.

I grabbed the hotel room's phone and dialled the number I had had memorised for nearly 3 years now.

I stood there as it rang shuffling my feet while staring at the floor. I don't know what I expected to happen or what I was going to do but I just had to try.

"Hello?"

It was her. It was Darcy. Her voice sounded the same. The same voice that I had longed to hear from for so long. The same voice that last time I heard it was choked and filled with sadness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I couldn't speak. She doesn't want to hear from me. I can't just ring her like this and expect everything to go back to the way it was.

"Umm hello? Can you hear me?"

I missed her. I missed her smile. I missed her voice. I missed the way she made me feel about myself.

"OK, well, I guess I'll hang up now. Bye..."

And like that she was gone.

I knew that the British phone number wouldn't show on her cell. She had no idea it was me.

I just had to hear her voice.

I just had to know she still sounded the same.

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I shuddered at the cold December breeze that hit my face as I got out of the car in the parking lot in front of the hospital. Camille was busy with an audition today and Ryan was working again so I was on my own this time.

I had shoved all my hair into my purple knitted beanie but left a couple of loose curls out to frame my face along with my sunglasses. Seriously, LA weather is so confusing. As fricking cold as it can be but still sunny enough to blind me.

I could see a couple of flashes to the left of me and saw a couple of paparazzi. I still got a little nervous around them but at least they had died down and given me some distance I guess.

I walked into the hospital and up to the maternity ward. I signed in and sat in the waiting room alone. It was pretty quiet today but then again it was kinda early.

I ended up flicking through any magazine in my reach, until Dr. Olden came out and called me into the screening room.

"So Darcy, how are we feeling today?" She asked with a smile as I struggled to sit up on the bed with my bump. Being pregnant didn't half make things difficult.

"Urm not too bad at the moment actually. I feel pretty good and I haven't had any more umm 'incidents' with dizziness and fainting. My hormones are out of control at the moment though." I told her once I finally sat on the bed and swung my legs beneath me.

"Good. As long as you are still taking your iron tablets. Hormones you say? How do you mean?" She replied while flicking through my details on the computer screen.

"Well, one moment I'll be really happy and the next I will just be crying for no reason in particular..." I trailed off thinking about the time I started crying last week because I couldn't open my tub of Cookie Dough ice cream.

"That's totally normal for someone who'd about 6 months pregnant so don't worry, it'll pass. If you wanna just get yourself comfortable and raise your shirt, we can get started here." She smiled at me and she walked over to the cabinets over the other side of the room.

I slid over to the top of the bed slowly seeing as I couldn't exactly move very quickly right now thanks to this kid.

I raised my baggy grey shirt to reveal my stretched stomach and crossed my feet at the end of the bed. I stared at my stomach, once again thanking God that I didn't have any stretch marks.

"It'll be just the same as the last time ok? Now this will probably be cold again..." Dr Olden said as she picked up that weird blue gel stuff.

Oh my God, I will never understand why they can't heat that stuff up. I pulled up one arm and rested it underneath my head, trying to get more comfortable.

I think he was more nervous than I was. I was excited I think. 6 months pregnant. 6 months. I never thought that I would be like this at this point in my life but now, I really was quite excited. I should be able to see my baby in detail.

I should finally be able to recognise it and it'll finally look like my baby.

I stared at the black screen with grey shapes crossing the screen every so often. I furrowed my brow a little because I was just so confused as to how you could work out anything from the blurry mess.

"And there...is your baby." Dr Olden smiled at me as the image stilled to show a clear image.

And there it was. My baby. Such a clear picture. I could see the shape of their head and their small body so clearly. I could even see their arms and their little balled up fists. My own baby. There it was on screen.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't even control them. Hormones eh? My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling and I thanked Dr Olden as she handed me a tissue to dry my tears with.

"Pretty amazing right?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah...unbelievable." I managed to choke out with a giggle. I couldn't believe it. I was just so happy.

"You're very brave y'know Darcy." She said simply with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Brave? How come?"

"Just the way you're doing this all on your own. I've read the magazines and heard all about the...situation you're in with the father." She said quite quietly, making sure not to say anything she shouldn't.

I tensed a little at the word "father". I wanted James to be here so much – for some reason I could just imagine him loving seeing this.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not brave. There are girls who have to go through a hell of a lot more than me and they never complain about it. And I'm not alone, I'm lucky to have friends and family that support me, even though I probably don't deserve it." I told her in all honesty. I needed to talk about it now. I couldn't keep pretending that none of it happened because it did, whether I liked it or not.

She just nodded and smiled back at my honesty.

"Well, do you want to know the sex?"

"Urm...no. Thank you but I think I want it to be a surprise."

I honestly thought when she asked me that I would jump at the chance to know the sex of my baby, but for some reason it just didn't seem right. I want to find out when they're born – adds to the surprise.

"Sure thing, I will just print off pictures for you to take home to your friends and family." She smiled at me and clicked some buttons on the computer and filled in some forms she had left on the counter.

I just nodded and looked back at the screen in front of me. There he or she was. Everything was becoming more and more real by the second.

* * *

><p>I was lying on top my purple velvet duvet on my bed with my laptop carefully balanced on my lap just below my bump. Flicking through Scuttlebutter and other random social networking sites with some music playing.<p>

I could hear Ryan singing and cooking the kitchen and I had to laugh to myself as I adjusted the sleeves of the cardigan I was wearing.

I had the picture of my scan up everywhere it could possibly go. Phone screensaver, laptop screensaver, copies of it on my photo wall and the one I had just been looking at lying to the side of me.

Camille had bought me all these baby name books and gone through and highlighted all the names she approves of so I decided to read through that while staring at a quiet computer screen. That girl seriously.

Some of the names she had highlighted. I don't think I'm going to call my baby "Moonshine" 'Mille.

I flicked through some more pages seeing what Camille had approved of before a little box popped up in the corner of my computer screen.

**LOGANMITCHELL90 HAS SIGNED IN**

Aww Logan's online. I miss him. I feel like I haven't spoken to my intelligent best friend for ages.

I loved talking to Logan. We had deep meaningful conversations but we always always laughed about something. I knew I could trust him with anything.

I clicked on his name and sent a video chat request.

Almost instantly, his smiling face appeared on my screen.

"Hey Logie." I smiled at him when the image finally came into view. He was wearing a knitted cardigan and he'd obviously just had his hair cut because it was a lot shorter than when I saw him last.

"Darcy! It's so good to see you!" He smiled at me waving his hands around slightly. I had to smile at the way he was so animated.

"It's good to see you too Logie Bear!" I giggled and my cheeks started to hurt from grinning like a kid in a store. "How are you?"

"Good. It's cold over here though! It'll be good to come back to the States at the end of January! More importantly though how are you?" He replied sounding genuinely happy.

I felt so pleased he did sound like that though. Happy. Genuinely happy. And why shouldn't he be? All of them have worked so hard and they deserve all the perks and fame they are getting. I'm proud of them. **ALL** of them.

"Good actually thanks. I feel so much better than I did before and I'm taking all my tablets so I everything's good! I just can't really see my feet, my back hurts and this kid insists on keeping me up at all hours with its constant kicking!" I joked with him.

He laughed and shook his head in amusement. Glad to know my best friend is sympathetic.

"It's not funny!" I told him with a jokey tone to try and get him to stop laughing. In all honesty though, it was nice to hear.

"I'm sorry. It'll get better though. I've read through every medical book I could find here and that's totally normal at this stage."

"Aww well thank you Logan. You're like my own personal doctor!" I laughed back at him and he took a little bow, kindly accepting his new role. I caught sight of my picture that I had left lying to the side of me.

"Well seeing as you're my personal doctor, I guess I should show you the latest picture of your youngest patient then shouldn't I?" I said secretively as he looked at me confused.

I shook my head and reached for the photo, straining slightly as I tried to reach across my stomach.

"Darcy! You're massive!" I heard a voice say from the computer screen. I stared at the screen with a sarcastic look and I held the photo in my hand.

"Gee Logan thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear (!)" I may be the size of a baby whale already but there's no need to highlight it.

However I was willing to let it slide as I just wanted to show him the photo.

I held it up to the camera at the top of my screen. The picture eventually came into focus and I saw Logan's face soften and stare intently at the screen.

"Cee, that's...that's amazing..." He finally managed to whisper out.

"I know right?" I smiled back finally taking the picture and tracing the outline of my baby.

"Do you know what it is yet? Do I have a niece or nephew?" He asked with one of his famous half smiles.

I smirked back. "No, I don't. We'll just have to wait and see." I chuckled as I saw him nod and smile into the camera of his laptop.

"I'm proud of you Darce. You've really taken this all in and you're doing really well. I'm just, just proud of you."

"Aw thank you Logan. That means so much! I guess I just have to." I started to choke up a little bit at the sweetness of that boy.

I wiped my eyes a little and we ended up just chatting about mindless topics for ages.

I reached over to my baby names book and picked it up again before it fell off the edge of my bed.

"What's that?" Logan asked curiously while eating a bowl of cereal that had almost magically appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, Camille got me a book of baby names and highlighted all the names she approves of!" I told him with a smile at my best friend's actions.

I noticed that Logan's face lit up when I mentioned Camille. He liked her. A lot. And no matter how many times they are on or off, he will always like her. I can tell. The thing is, I knew she liked him back, but neither of them knew what to do about it.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked suddenly after studying his love-struck little face for a few seconds.

"Huh?" He asked quickly coming out of his daze pretending that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh come on Logie! You may be Big Time Brains, but not even you can hide your feelings for her. Anyone can see it! You love her drama. You love that she confuses you beyond belief. You love the way she'll slap you as hard as she can and then kiss you so passionately. You love that can't predict what she'll do next. You know I'm right Logan Mitchell and I swear, you better not deny it otherwise, you're going to piss off a pregnant teen and you'll regret it when you get back!" I warned him with a smile on my face.

He knew I was right. He smiled at everything I said and nodded slightly thinking I wouldn't be able to see it.

"You two are perfect for each other." I stated simply.

"Yeah not as perfect as you and Jam..." he said under his breath before trailing off realising that he had just said his thoughts out loud.

I tensed my muscles and I felt the baby kick my stomach hard, like they knew we were talking about James.

His eyes went wide and he started to rub the back of his neck in anxiety. He had no idea what to do.

"Darcy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." he started to say and ramble on.

"Logan. Don't." I interrupted him.

He looked at me like with massive nerves and wide eyes, prepared for a massive argument.

"I can't keep running from what happened. I just can't. I thought the same. I thought we were perfect too and I wish every single day that it was still the same..." I trailed off with tears filling my eyes. I had to tell someone. If I couldn't tell Logan, then I couldn't tell anyone.

"I regret what I did so so much and never ever meant to hurt him or anyone else. I am so scared. Scared about having this baby. Scared about trying to raise. Scared about the day they turn around and ask me where their father is and I have to explain how I managed to drive him away with my pure selfishness..." I continued with tears rolling down my face.

Logan looked sad and his eyes were glistening with tears because I know he doesn't really know what to do.

"I'm sorry I'm venting to you Logie but I know I can trust you. I would love nothing more than for James to want to be involved in our baby's life – not for me. I don't deserve it, but for our child. Logan, you have to make the most of every opportunity and try not to screw things up as badly as I did. You and Camille are perfect for each other – but the difference is, she will never hurt you..." I said as I wiped some tears away from my jaw.

He looked down at the floor and nodded because he knew I was right.

"I try to pretend that I can move on and that I have. But it's all a lie. I miss him. I miss James so much. Today at my scan I kept praying that there could be the smallest possibility that he would walk through the door and take me hand and tell me that everything's going to be ok. I miss his laugh. I miss his smile. I miss the way he made me feel about myself. I miss the way he told me he loved me. And the thing that hurts the most is that I still love him even though he doesn't love me back anymore. I still love him Logie, with all my heart."

I finally finished my massive speech but I just couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I stared at Logan and I could tell he didn't really know what to do.

I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

I would never stop loving James.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! I'm not sure how many chapters are left but my predictions are that it's not that many so I will start trying to wrap it up soon :) I really hope you're still enjoying this! As always I'd love some reviews to keep me motivated! Alright then m'dears - hope 2012 is going really well for you already!<br>Thank you so much for reading this and reading the whole story if you have - I was so worried that this story would just fail epically because it's my first one :S  
>Anyway that's enough of me rambling on!<br>Thank you! :) **

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	16. 13th February

**Hey guys! I am so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have so much school work to do and recently I have been so ill that I haven't actually left my bed but today, I was off school and I thought "Y'know what? Enough is enough - time to write a chapter!" I really hope you like this chapter and I'm going to start wrapping it all up soon. I need to thank anyone who's taken an interest in this story because it means so much to me and keeps me going :)  
>Ok enough of my rambling - here's the latest chapter of "What's Gonna Happen To Us?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I was lounging across the sofa in my apartment with Camille pacing up and down in front of the TV with a notepad.

"I don't see why we have to throw a Valentines Party anyway." I mumbled to her while adjusting the t-shirt that was stretched over my stomach. I was nearly eight months pregnant now and seemed to be getting bigger every day. I had trouble seeing my feet and every movement was such an effort.

"Because it's the only time Bitters is going to let a party happen here and we need to make the most of it ok?" She snapped back. Jesus, I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one you should be careful not to wind up. She did seem kinda stressed though and she'd taken charge of the whole thing.

"Ok fine, I was just saying..." I mumbled to myself trying to lean to the side so that I could see the TV better as Camille started talking to herself about decorations or something – I wasn't really paying attention.

"**And in other news, heartthrob boy band Big Time Rush arrived back in New York last night from their European tour. The boys will make their way back over to their hometown of LA by playing shows across the country on their way."**

I watched the pictures on the show as videos of the boys walking through JFK airport with their luggage. Wow. The same country. We are actually in the same country once again. They look happy. Genuinely happy.

Even James has a smile on his face. I had to smile at that. It's kinda infectious. I always loved his smile so much. It reminded me of our first year anniversary – one of my favourite memories of us together.

****Flashback****

"_James, where are we going?" I laughed as James and I ran down a street in Los Angeles hand in hand. _

"_C'mon!" He chuckled back quickly dodging members of the public who looked confused as to why this teenage couple were in such a rush. _

_I clung to his hand as tight as I could because he was running so fast I found it hard to keep up with him. He must have noticed this because he stopped briefly to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. Thank God I was wearing my playsuit today instead of a skirt. _

"_James! Put me down!" I giggled as he started running again. _

"_Nope, you're being too slow!" He shouted over his shoulder as he swerved in and out of the people walking at a normal pace. _

_After about 10 minutes of James running in a certain direction we arrived at a glass building on the corner of the street. James carried me through the rotating door, which is more difficult than it looks, he simply smiled at the guy on the reception desk before heading for the elevator. _

_Once we were inside he finally put me down. _

"_Ok James – 1. Did you really need to carry me all the way here? And 2. Where are we?" I asked with my arms folded as he pushed one of the buttons on the side of the elevator. _

"_Yes I did – I may love you but you are awful at running and you'll see where we are eventually." He smiled before pulling me towards him by my hips. _

_I draped my arms over his shoulder and looked up at his smiling face. It was perfect. His smile was absolutely perfect. _

"_What?" He asked with chuckle as I continued to stare at him. _

"_I just love your smile." I beamed back never breaking eye contact with him. His smile just seemed to get bigger as he laughed and shook his head slightly at me. _

"_It's there because I love you." He said back to me. _

"_Wow, cheesy line or what James?" I laughed back at him. I tend to find the cliché romantic stuff quite funny. I don't mean to but I think I feel awkward, like it's just a joke. _

"_Shut up. It's our anniversary so I'm allowed to be cheesy ok?" He smiled back before kissing me on the forehead as the elevator doors opened. _

_James linked our hands and pulled me out of the silver box into what looked like a studio with a white backdrop, bright lights and...A photographer?_

"_Well well you're here! Are you ready for your photo shoot?" The Italian sounding photographer asked with exaggerated arm gestures. _

"_Photo shoot?" I asked James as he pulled me over towards the white backdrop in front of the camera. "Why a photo shoot?" _

"_Because I want to have some photos of me and my girl and it's a good memory from our first anniversary. I kinda wanted to do something different." He said quietly, worried that I wouldn't like his idea. _

_I did. I loved it. It was so original and perfect for us. We never have enough photos of us and that should change, besides I need to fill up the photo collage I had started in my room. _

"_It's perfect. I love it James, honestly I do. I love you. "I smiled at him as I kissed him his smiling face and a flash went off just as I did. We both burst out laughing and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. _

"_Happy anniversary." He whispered in my ear and I repeated it back staring at his flawless smile. _

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I stared into my mirror and adjusted my white maternity dress that I was wearing for Camille's Valentines party – I didn't even want to go but she said I have to. I re-fasten the charm bracelet on my right hand that I haven't taken off since my birthday. I put in my gold feather earrings and sprayed hairspray through my loose curls.

I quickly took my iron tablets before making my way slowly to Camille's apartment. I don't want to go to a party, especially not a Valentine's Day party. I was never a big fan of it anyway – I mean you shouldn't prove your love to someone just because of the date, you should show the person you love how you feel every day.

Not only that, it's going to remind me of James. How he doesn't love me anymore but I still love him. I just...Everything reminds me of him anyway but a day dedicated to being in love? I don't know if I can deal with it.

It's not even Valentine's Day yet – it's the 13th of February and we're having a party? And to top things off I'm eight months pregnant. I should be relaxing and sleeping and all I really want right now is a bubble bath and to go to bed. I haven't been feeling well recently anyway.

I finally reach Camille's apartment and open the door myself after hearing the music blaring and people's voices.

Wow. She really went all out for this thing. There are heart decorations everywhere, chocolate fountain, beanbags, dance floor and a strict red, white or pink colour scheme.

I cautiously walk in over to the kitchen where Camille was standing in a red bodycon dress talking to Guitar Dude as she drank from a red plastic cup. We said "hi" and I congratulated her on the party – it seems to be going well and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

As the party continued I kept refilling my cup with water as I wasn't supposed to have an caffeine and I started to get tired really quickly and easily so I just sat on her sofa that had been pushed to the side to make room for the dance floor.

Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean of course there were the overly obvious romantic couples but I actually was starting to enjoy myself. I felt a little ill but other than that everything was fine. The Jennifers even sat down and had a conversation with me about the baby and everything. They said they'll help it be fashionable and that they'll look after him or her when I need them to, which was actually really sweet of them.

Everything was going ok until I heard it. Our song. Mine and James' song. "All My Life" had been what we called "our song" since we danced to it at the Palmwood's Prom two years ago.

Every time I heard it I thought of James. I thought of happy memories and now all I could think about was how I don't have that anymore. How WE don't have a song anymore and it's just a song. It's just another song now.

I couldn't deal with it. I had to speak to him. I had to have some form of contact with him I just had to. I need to ring him. I want to ring him.

I slowly got up to find a phone of some sort however this came with great difficultly. I felt sick and dizzy and like I was about to faint again but I needed to find a phone. I have to speak to him. I have to speak to James.

It was then I saw Camille come running over to me with a panicked face.

"Oh my God Darcy! Are you ok? Shit – what do I do?" She asked frantically. What is she talking about? I just need to find a phone. I just need to speak to James.

"Camille, I need to speak to James. I want to speak to James. I need a phone." I tell her grabbing onto her forearm to keep me up right. I start to try and walk away but Camille just stands right in front of me and holds onto me tightly.

"Shit. Urm, Jennifer! Can you call 911 and Katie I need you to call Kendall and tell him that they need to get here as soon as they can!" She shouts over her shoulder to the crowd I didn't notice forming behind her all staring at me with wide eyes and panicked faces.

I saw Katie nod with tears in her eyes as she took out her cell phone and starting dialling frantically and on the other side of the room I saw the curly haired Jennifer speaking quickly down the phone staring at me and Camille.

"Camille, what are you talking about? I need to phone James, I don't need 911. I just need James!" I said loudly and frustrated. Why won't they just let me talk to him? I noticed the music had been turned off and everyone was gathered in a circle around me and Camille and the Jennifers had taken hold of my other arm.

"Darcy...your dress...you're...you're..." Camille began to stutter and I could tell she didn't know how to phrase what she was trying to tell me.

I looked down at my white dress and finally saw what everyone else was staring at.

I touched the coloured patch on my dress and raised my hand so I could see it clearer.

Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>...well there we go. What do you guys think? Good, bad, stupid? I would really love to hear from you all just this is a completely hideous story. I thought I might leave it on a bit of cliffhanger for you all and I know that's bad but I had to leave it somewhere where I could pick it up easily - sorry! :)<br>Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you're enjoying it! **

**Much Love Always **

**Ally xx**


	17. This Is It

**Hey you guys :) Well I thought I should update as soon as I could seeing as I left you all hanging before. I'm really worried that this story is getting progressively worse and that people are hating it, but y'know...Well so we're heading to the end of the story so I hope you like this chapter, even though it's more of a filler. Anyway here you go :)**

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I rested my elbows on the edge of the balcony leading off from our hotel room, overlooking the beach in front of it. The moon reflected off the ripples and the calm breaking of the waves made a relaxing noise.

We just finished our last show in Malibu before we head home back to LA for our final shows. It's weird to be going back home after being away for so long. It's even weirder that the home I'm going back to won't really be the same as it was before. Before, I had everything I could really want, but most importantly, I had Darcy.

Now when I go home, she won't be mine. But she'll still be there. She'll still be around but with a child. Our child.

And to top everything off, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. A day supposed to be spent with the one you love and celebrate how you feel about one another. What am I going to be doing? Travelling in a bus back to the city where everything used to be perfect.

I should be spending it with Darcy. I should be with her or at least have some sort of communication with her. I thought about trying to contact her tomorrow and fix things but doing it all over the phone might be too hard and I wouldn't even know what to say. What do you say to the girl you love when you've hurt her so badly and she hid something from you?

I took a heavy sigh and relaxed my head from my neck before pushing off the balcony edge and heading back into the hotel room to hear Kendall's phone ringing while Logan read and Carlos flicked through the channels on the TV.

I collapsed back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, not really feeling like doing anything in particular. I hear Kendall finally answer his phone that had been ringing for quite a long time now.

"Hello? Katie? Katie calm down I can't understand what you're saying?"

Carlos, Logan and I all turn our attention to Kendall and his worried face as he spoke to his little sister on the phone. What's weirder is that he told Katie to calm down – Katie is always calm in situations unless something is terribly wrong.

"Yeah we're all here." Kendall said down the phone looking at the three of us as we all stood up and came closer to try and hear what was going on.

Kendall put the phone down on the dresser in-between two his bed and Logan's as he and Carlos sat on one bed and Logan and I sat on the other.

"Katie, hold on you're on speaker. Now what's going on?" he said leaning his head towards the phone.

"You guys need to come back now!" Katie said quickly down the phone with a breathy voice and a few sniffles. It sounded like she might have been close to tears or actually crying.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, clearly confused as to what could be so important that we have to be home so desperately.

"James? James are you there?" She interrupted quickly again.

"Yeah I'm here." I replied, slightly nervous as to why she needs to speak to me specifically.

"James, you gotta come back now. You just gotta. It's Darcy she's..." She started rambling on.

Darcy? It's Darcy. My breathing starts to get deeper and I swear my heart immediately starts racing.

"Katie wait? What about Darcy?"

"She wanted to ring you. She misses you and she was desperate to ring you and she stood up to get the phone and then all I saw was Camille running over to her and then I saw and I just...You have to come home now! She needs you!"

Darcy was going to ring me? She misses me? I thought she hated me.

"She needs me? Katie what's going on? Why do we need to come home so desperately?" I asked quite frustrated and nervous about why I had to be home so quickly. I could feel the panic rising up inside of me.

"There's something wrong! We're ringing 911 now! She's bleeding and she needs to go to the hospital and you need to be here!" She shouted down the phone quickly obviously scared and frightened.

I immediately felt all the blood rush away from my face, my heart rate went faster than it was before even though I didn't think it was possible and I had to remind myself to breath as I stared at the floor. My baby. There's something wrong.

I could hear the other guys quickly panicking and asking a million questions but I couldn't really process what they were saying. All I could focus one was the thoughts in my head. I saw Logan phoning Camille quickly to try and find out more information as Carlos followed him around clearly upset by the whole ordeal.

That's not right. This shouldn't be happening. Darcy is only 8 months pregnant and then bleeding? That's never good right? How am I supposed to get there? Logan has his license so we can drive but it'd still take about an hour to get there. But I need to be there for her. I want to be there for her. For her and our baby.

"Katie, I'm on my way." I told her quickly down the phone before grabbing my varsity jacket and running out of the hotel door and down to Kelly's rental that she had agreed to let us use when Carlos explained what was happening while I spaced out a little.

The boys quickly chased after me and jumped into the car after me. Logan started the car and sped off.

This was it. No time for pathetic arguments or to relive what happened between us in the past.

Darcy needs me and damn sure I'm gonna be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I sucked in breath through my teeth as I felt a searing pain race through my lower back and my muscles tightening around my stomach. I clutched underneath my bump and squeezed my eyes tightly shut as more pain flooded my body. Shit, this is painful.

I'm only eight months pregnant; surely this shouldn't be happening right now. As cliché as it sounds, everything that happened at Camille's is kind of a blur now. I remember trying to find a phone so I could call James and then I was put into an ambulance and next thing I know I'm here.

James. I want James. I want to feel his arms around me and hear his voice telling me that everything is going to be ok. I need him to be here. I don't feel safe and I just want James here.

I don't even know if Katie got hold of the guys or not. I mean does he even know what's happened? Would he even care? I mean he said himself that he only loved me in the past tense so why would he even bother showing the slightest bit of interest in what's happening.

Even if it's not him, I need my boys. I need to see Carlos' smile because it'll make me smile and feel better. I need to hear Logan's medical mumbo jumbo as he tries to suggest ways for me to minimize the pain because he's bound to know something and I need Kendall to hold my hand and talk me through this.

Last thing I knew Camille had to leave because she couldn't answer her phone in the maternity ward, something to do with the machinery in the hospital. I was just left alone in this empty hospital room in this light blue hospital gown lying on the bed because she'd been gone for just over an hour now.

Without warning, another sharp shooting pain sliced through my back and the muscles in my stomach. This was much more painful than before and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as tears rolled down my cheek. This was the worst pain I'd felt for the 2 hours I've been in the hospital and the machine I was hooked up to started beeping rapidly.

Suddenly, Dr Greenberg came running into my hospital room quickly followed by Camille and looked at the weird markings on the piece of paper coming out of the contraction monitor next to my bed.

Camille ran to my bedside and grabbed hold of my hand as I squeezed out some more tears from my eyes and try to get comfortable on the bed and distract myself from the throbbing pains around my stomach. She looked just as worried as I felt.

Dr Greenberg muttered something under his breath before hitting a button on the wall above my bed, causing some random nurses to run into my room and start frantically pressing buttons and organizing random pieces of medical equipment around me.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked anxiously and short of breath because of all the commotion going on around me.

"Ok Darcy, I don't want you to panic but what's happening is the baby is slightly distressed and its heart rate is too irregular so we're gonna need to induce labor now." He said as he pressed some more buttons on the monitor before turning to me with a sympathetic face.

"It's gonna be ok." He told me and for a moment I actually believed him because I trusted him. He got me through something before and I think he can do it again. Hopefully.

"Hey, don't worry ok?" Camille told me with a smile before squeezing my hand tightly. I nodded nervously and I could feel my lip quivering more and more.

Terrified. I'm absolutely terrified about what's gonna happen. What if everything goes wrong? I can't lose my baby, I just can't. I feel my hand shaking in Camille's as she squeezes it reassuringly and gives me a smile even though I know she's just as scared as I am.

I didn't even notice Dr Greenberg inject some sort of medicine into my arm until I looked over to see what he was doing. He seemed to know what he was doing. How could he stay so calm? Everything that could have gone wrong with this pregnancy has happened and he just seems so relaxed. Like this whole ordeal hasn't fazed him in the slightest.

I look over to Camille who looks at her phone quickly and smiled at me again before she had to move to the edge of the room to let a nurse get to my bed. She unhooked me from the machines I had previously been connected to and read my file at the end of my bed.

Everything was moving so quickly and I found it hard to pick something to focus on. The pain in my abdomen was getting greater by the second and more than anything now all I could think of was my baby. It was distressed. That makes two of us.

I'm absolutely petrified of what's about to happen and more than anything I pretty much doing this alone. I don't know what's happening with Ryan or Katie or Mrs. Knight and just want everything to back how it used to be but instead I'm here, I'm in pain and I'm terrified.

My suddenly notice that my bed is actually on wheels as the nurse prepare to wheel me off to the delivery room. This is really happening. Ok Darcy, phew, deep breaths. You can do this. You've lasted all these months and now this is the final part. I mean I knew I was gonna be a mother but I guess it didn't really seem real until they started moving me.

"Ok Darcy, we're gonna go now. You're allowed 2 people to join you in the delivery room so is there anyone you want?" Dr Greenberg asked me from the foot of my bed.

I looked at Camille and nodded at her. "Camille." I said with a deep breath because I couldn't really talk that much. She's the only one here and I can't be by myself for this. I need someone to hold my hand.

I rested my head back in my pillows and closed my eyes trying to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen.

"WAIT! I'm here, I'm here!" I heard a voice shout and I tried to look through the maze of nurses in my room to see who was at the door.

"Sir Can I help you?" I heard a random nurse ask and eventually I could see who was there at the door. My heart seemed to skip a beat with what I was now seeing. I never expected this in a million years.

"He's the father." I told the nurse who asked and she simply nodded at me before asking me another question.

"Will he be joining us in the delivery room?"

I looked at James' face. He hadn't changed that much. His hair was shorter but other than that he was the same boy I fell in love with. He looked panicked and he was out of breath like he had just run all the way here. He's here. He's actually here. He cared enough to come all the way here from Malibu. He deserve to see this, I mean it's his child too.

This is not a time to relive what happened before. He hurt me and I hurt him but right now I need him more than I ever have before.

"Yeah…I mean only if he wants too." I say with a deep breath trying as hard as I could to smile through the pain I could feel ripping through my stomach. I was genuinely thrilled to see him.

James smiled quickly and ran over to my bed side and grabbed my hand. He looked scared but he could see that I was petrified about this whole thing and he was trying to be strong for me. He pushed my hair off my face and stroked my forehead as he whispered in my ear.

"It's ok. Shh. It's all gonna be ok. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He repeated in my ear as we headed off to the delivery room. And I believed him. I squeezed his hand tightly and leaned into his hand on my face.

I guess this is it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys liked it and I would absolutely love to hear what you all think of it and whether or not I should cut it short and end it as soon as possible :S Ohh another thing, any ideas on what Darcy and James' baby should be? I still haven't decided yet! Thank you to anyone who has read the story and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed because I love to hear from you all :) Please leave a review :) Thanks!<strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	18. Hey Baby

**Hey :) I hope you're all well and good. Seeing as I've nearly been on here for a year and this story is nearly a year old I though I better update for you all :) I kinda struggled writing this but I hope you all enjoy it and I'm kinda sad that this story is ending soon, but I guess all good things must come to an end :) **

**Hope you like it :) Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts! :) **

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

The next thing I knew I was in a bright delivery room with various people and pieces of equipment surrounding me. There were so many people surrounding me, I started to feel like everyone was crowding me and I felt a little claustrophobic.

I was so hot. I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my forehead, tears were streaming down my face and I could feel my skin burning. I tried to focus on my breathing because I couldn't control it. My breaths were too heavy and irregular and I felt like I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

I didn't want to be here. I wish I was any other place other than here. Another intense pain slashed through my body and I could hear Dr Greenberg instructing me to push to get this whole thing over and done with, but no matter how hard I tried it was never over.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I just…can't. I let out small cry as I threw my head back in the pillows behind me. James pushed the hair off my forehead with a soft hand as Camille clutched at my hand and tried creating soothing sounds to comfort me.

"You're doing great!" Camille said with an enthusiastic smile that was designed to make me feel better but deep down I knew she was lying to me.

"Shh Darce, deep breaths ok?" I could hear James whispering in my ear as he stroked my cheek with his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as another contraction hit me like a train. I flinched forward and clutched Camille and James' hands tightly as I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw following Dr Greenberg's instructions to push as hard as I could.

"Listen Darcy, about what I said in Seattle…I just, I didn't mean…" James started to mumble out as I whimpered in pain trying to get through the pain. Seriously? He's doing this now? He thinks **now **is a good time to discuss this?

"Now's not really the best time James!" I said through my gritted teeth before groaning again in pain.

"Oh right…sorry…" I heard him mumble before he pushed my hair off my forehead again and whispered encouraging words in my ear.

Just as I got over the invasion of pain that ran through my body I turned my head to Camille who was smiling at me with a massive grin. I can tell she's just as scared as I am but I think she's trying to put on a brave face.

"Camille, I'm gonna make sure that Logan always has protection so he never puts you through this kind of pain ok?" I told her while clutching her hand. I feel the need to protect her so she doesn't have to go through this. Maybe I have a maternal instinct already?

"Urm…thanks but Logan and I aren't together right now remember?" She told me with an embarrassed face, probably seeing as James was in the room.

"Oh please! You two are ready to jump each other whenever you're both in the same room." I said with an exasperated sigh at my friend's naivety. I am aware that I was being brutally honest right now but I am past the point of caring.

"I…err…" She began to mumble but I wasn't really listening. All that was on my mind was the intense pressure building in my lower back.

"Shit this hurts!" I managed to whimper out as a few more tears fell down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes tightly closed.

"Is it really that bad?" James asked curiously. At that moment it was like every person in the room stopped what they were doing to give him a "Seriously?" look. Even Dr Greenberg gave him a look that sorta said "Bad move buddy." I could tell that James was immediately regretting what he just said. He never was one to think before he spoke.

"Yes James! Yes it is!" I said as calmly as I possibly could before whimpering again at the pain that had snuck up on me.

"I am never doing this again! Seriously! I am never having sex again!" I announce as a nurse chuckles and tells me that everyone says that. She's probably right but right now that seems like the best thing to think of.

I grabbed James by the collar of his varsity jacket and yanked him closer to me. The green and amber flecks in his eyes still made his hazel eyes that little bit more beautiful, even though they were wide in shock at being pulled.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" I whispered venomously. I know it wasn't his entire fault but at this moment in time I needed someone or something to blame.

More pain raced through my body and I couldn't help but cry out. I tried to bite my lip in order to minimize the volume of my scream. I felt so stupid. Other women probably don't make as much of a fuss as I was but I don't know how they do it.

That's it. I've had enough.

"I can't do it anymore! I give up! Someone else is gonna have to do it for me ok? I am not doing this anymore! They're just gonna have to stay in there…" I cried out and more tears ran down my face. I give up and I'm not doing this anymore.

The room was really quite quiet and the next thing I knew I had a hand resting on my cheek and turning my head to the side slightly.

"Hey, hey Darcy, listen to me ok? You can do this. I know you can. You are so strong, beautiful and brave and you've managed to survive these last few months so well and you've got through it all and this is the final push now ok?" James stared to say.

It was sincere and I really think he meant it. I even managed to giggle slightly at his "final push" joke, even if he didn't mean to say it.

"I know that this whole thing hasn't exactly been easy on you and I am so sorry for not being here and I really wish I was, but now, you just have to get through this and it'll be better ok? You're gonna be an amazing mother and I know you can do this! You're not gonna let this kid control you before it's even born right?" He joked with a small chuckle and I joined him with a giggle. He wiped some of the tears off my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Ok, so you can do this ok? If anyone can it's you babe, you have a stubbornness about you sometimes. I'm not going anywhere and I know you are gonna get through this and then we're gonna have a little baby to look after and we'll get through bringing him or her up together ok? So you can do this right?" He asked me with his beautiful smile that reassured me.

I remembered why I love him so much. He makes me feel like the most important girl in the world and I love his personality.

"Yeah I can do this." I whispered back to him with a smile pressing our foreheads together. He nodded back at me and I nodded at Dr Greenberg to get this show on the road.

"Ok Darcy, two more massive pushes and then you'll be done ok?" He told me with a smile. He made me feel good actually and he'd helped me through some hard times but it doesn't mean that it's not weird him sitting in between my legs.

I sit up and clutch tightly onto Camille and James' hands once again and smile weakly at both of them before composing myself.

Phew ok, this is it. I can do this. Of course I can do this. Here we go.

I completely zoned out for the next few minutes focusing on doing what Dr Greenberg was telling me to do but the next thing I knew I was kinda brought out of my trance by a shrill cry.

A baby's cry.

Our baby's cry.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in and relaxed my neck back into the pillows behind me. My breathing was really heavy and I couldn't stop smiling. I just stared at the ceiling and giggled slightly.

I felt James stroke my face again and press his forehead to mine once again.

"You did it." He whispered to me and his smile was bigger than it ever was before. I just giggled and nodded. He was right. I did it. I mean, we did it.

"Congratulations you guys!" Camille said with a massive smile giving us both a kiss on the cheek and then heading towards the door. "I'll go and see how the guys are." She told us before leaving and I gave her weak wave and smile.

"We did it." I corrected him with a hand on his cheek. I don't know how I survived the past few months without him. I missed him. I'm glad he's here and he was here to get me through this.

He smiled at me and wiped the tears away from my cheeks again but these were happy tears now and I could see his eyes filling up a little bit.

"Guys?" I heard Dr Greenberg say and James and I both turned our heads to see him standing next to us with a bundle in a white blanket in his arms.

He handed me the bundle as James joined me on bed, lying next to me. Oh my gosh. A baby. Our baby. Ten fingers. Ten toes. A little nose and hazel colored eyes. So small. They were so tiny and I was worried I was going to break them or drop them.

James took his finger and stroked their little cheek and quickly got his finger grasped onto in a tight clutch in the tiny hand or our child.

"Darcy, James? I would like you to meet your baby daughter." Dr Greenberg smiled at us.

I literally gasped quietly before looking back at the little girl in my arms. Her hazel eyes wide open staring at the two of us smiling down at her. She even had little green flecks in her eyes just like James. In fact every little bit about her screamed James other than the dark hair that was obviously from me.

"Hi." I whispered down at her with a smile as some more tears fell down my cheek.

"Hey baby girl." James whispered back at her before turning to me and smiling and then looking at our daughter again.

Our daughter. We have a daughter.

I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go :) Please tell me what you think of the story so far or just the chapter or anything really :) The story's nearing the end now with a couple more chapters to go - which is kinda sad but never mind! Thank you to anyone and everyone who's reviewed or favourited the story, it means a lot to me :) If you could keep on doing what you're doing and possible help this story get a surge of reviews before it finishes then that would be amazing! :) Thank you all!<strong>

**Much Love Always **

**Ally xx**


	19. 354am 14th February

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I have just been so busy and dealing with crap I could really do without right now but that's irrelevant right now. I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter and to anyone who's read the whole story - I reall appreciate it. **

**I got a really negative review from someone so I would just like to say I am honestly sorry for 'disappointing you', I never meant to. It's just where I felt the story was going and I understand it's not to everyone's taste - sorry.**

**Urm anyways this is the second to last chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I nuzzled my head back into the soft pillow of my hospital room as my eyes fought to stay open. I was so unbelievably tired and I don't really remember being put back in this room because it all happened kinda quickly. Not that I minded, because there was only one thing on my mind.

My daughter.

I had a baby girl. She was so beautiful and she just didn't seem real. After all this time, she was finally here and in the few short moments I got to hold her I knew that she was all worth it. The fact that I was actually a mother scared me a little because I don't want to let her down.

I smiled to myself and sighed contently before feeling more tears roll down my cheeks. I had to laugh at how messed up my emotions were after giving birth but apparently that's completely normal.

I shuffled a little in my bed still aching so much after the leaving the delivery room and I looked up to see the time on the clock on the wall of my room saying it was 3.54am on 14th February. I just couldn't really sleep because I wanted to see my baby girl some more.

As I took my eyes off the clock on the wall, my gaze locked onto the figure standing in my doorway holding two cups of water it looked like.

"Hey." James' silky smooth voice said with his beautiful smile beaming on his face.

"Hi." I replied with a smile and raspy voice, not realizing how tired I sounded.

He walked over to my bedside with the cups and held one out before me as I attempted to sit up slightly in the bed.

"I thought you might want to have some water after everything." He told me sounding genuinely sweet and caring. I nodded as I took the cup from his hands, attempting to ignore the weird tingling feeling in my stomach as our fingers touched.

I felt him sit on the edge of the bed as I brought the plastic cup up to my dry lips and I sighed as the cool liquid coated and soothed my parched mouth and throat.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like ages. There was no denying that there was still a sense of awkwardness and tension between the two of us. Of course there would be. I mean we hadn't spoken for nearly 6 ½ months, we both hurt each other and the only reason we were both together again is because of our daughter.

We just sat there and kept drinking our water. I couldn't help but stare at the guy I loved so much despite hurting me so much. He looked great actually. His layered t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt accentuated his muscles and his hair was perfect as per usual. I missed him. I just realized how much I have actually missed him over these few months.

He looked around the room before turning to me giving me the chance to see his glinting hazel eyes once again.

"Have they not brought her in yet?" He asked with his voice full of concern and panic, which for some reason made me feel so happy. He was worried about the well being of his daughter. Worried why she wasn't where he expected her to be. I knew that he was going to be a good father.

"They're just making sure she's ok and everything, y'know, seeing as she's preterm." I smile back at him hoping to relieve him of his anxiety.

His face relaxed. "I hope she's ok, she's got a pretty strong grip." He chuckled as his memories went back to when his little girl clutched onto his finger after just being born.

I giggled quietly alongside the memory and as the room went back to being quite we just looked at each other in the eyes both thinking the same thing.

"Darcy…"

"Listen, James…"

We both started talking at the same time and laughed at our perfect timing. We always were in perfect sync with each other, even after being apart for so long.

"You first." He instructed me taking the cup out of my hand and placing it on the cabinet beside my bed.

I sighed and nodded, trying to compose myself as I felt his eyes stare at my face while I played with the edge of my duvet. Oh I don't even know where to begin.

"OK, James? I'm sorry. So so sorry for everything. I had no right to keep this hidden from you and it was probably the worst thing I could have possibly done. I never meant to hurt you so much I just…I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. You just seemed so happy with everything and I guess I just felt the longer I hid it then maybe I would realize it wasn't actually true…but it was and the longer I left it the worse things got. I should never have kept it from you. It was so wrong of me and I should have the told the moment I found out."

I looked up at James to see him just staring at my face but I was slightly unable to read his expression so I just continued.

"I was terrified. Terrified of the whole situation and terrified that I would lose you so I thought that everything would just be easier if I pretended that nothing was different. I completely understand that it was a massive shock for you and I brought the whole situation on myself and the way you reacted was completely justified. I know that things will probably never be the same, and that kills me because I really love you, but I just…I would really like if you would be in our daughters life as much as possible."

At this point I saw James smiling and his eyes were glistening with possible tears. For me, the tears were already falling down my cheeks as I explained everything as best I could to James.

"Just…thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. I really missed you and I'm thrilled that you were here to see her." I finished with the best smile I could possibly manage as my voice hitched and I sniffed wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

James stroked my cheek and wiped away some of the tears that fell down my cheek just as he had done in the delivery room. I missed this. His hands were so soft and warm. Next thing I knew, he had taken my hands in his and was rubbing rhythmic circles in the back of my hand with his thumb and he took a deep breath before speaking himself.

"Darcy, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I reacted terribly and I said some awful things that were completely out of order. I'll admit that I was angry and I wish you had told me earlier but now I'm just angry that you had to go through all this by yourself and I should have been there to help you and experience this with you. But I promise that I am not going anywhere now and I want to make up for all the time I missed."

I stared at him with a watery smile and clutched his hand even tighter. I felt a wave of relief rush over me. Even if we never got back what we started, at least he said he'd be there for us. I think in the back of my mind I always knew that he would come through for us.

"I cannot describe how sorry I am for saying those things. I can promise you I didn't mean any of them, especially the "loved" thing. I can't believe I said that and I regretted it ever since it left my mouth, because the truth is I still love you. I always have and I think I always will. In fact I don't think I've ever loved you more than when you were holding our baby girl. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that…"

I cut him off as I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. I nuzzled my head into his neck, smelling his familiar scent of cologne and feeling his muscles tighten around my back, clutching as hard as he could.

I don't know how long we stayed like that and frankly I didn't care. It felt so good to be back in James' arms again and I had forgotten how much I loved it and needed it. My tears were falling slower and slower and now I decided that they were tears of pure happiness.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear while stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

I pressed my forehead to his, just as we always used to and replied "I love you too."

He smiled, causing me to smile back just because it was so contagious. I quickly averted my gaze down to his perfect lips that I had missed so much before gazing back into his hazel eyes.

I could tell he did the same and we were thinking the same thing because our lips slowly started to get closer and closer.

"Is this a bad time?"

We both turned our heads at the exact same time to find a nurse who looked about 25 in pink scrubs with her vibrant red hair in ponytail standing in the door way with a hospital bassinet in front of her on wheels.

James and I both laughed and turned back to each other before he scooted up the bed and sat next to me with legs outstretched just as I was.

"Urm…no. No, it's a great time actually." I smiled back at her as she wheeled the bassinet closer up to the bed.

"Oh good. Well I think that this little girl wants her mommy and daddy." She smiled picking up a little pink bundle from the plastic frame.

I giggled and smiled as she said that. Mommy and Daddy. It was so surreal but it seemed so right for some reason. Like we were supposed to be called that. I turned to James and after seeing his smile I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Any preferences to who she goes to?" the Nurse asked before handing her to one of us with a massive smile.

"You haven't held her yet. You take her." I said to James with a nudge of my elbow into his abs. He looked kinda taken aback by this but quickly composed himself before nodding and shuffling himself on the bed to prepare to hold her.

"Here you go…" The nurse said as she placed our daughter into James arms gently. She looked so tiny and perfect, like a little doll in James muscles.

"My name's Erica and I'll just being keeping an eye on you all while you're in here. Just shout if you need anything." She said as she tightened her ponytail and headed towards the door. "She's absolutely precious you guys. You're very lucky." She added with a smile as she left the room.

I wanted to say thank you to her but I simply couldn't tear my eyes away from the little girl in James' arms. Her eyes were wide awake as she analyzed our faces staring down at her. The green and amber flecks in her eyes made them all the more beautiful and her long dark eyelashes added to her beauty. A tiny button nose that resembled James and a little pout that I could tell would drive people crazy because it was so perfect.

She didn't seem real. She seemed like a fragile little doll. I managed to tear my eyes away from her for a second to look at James and see his eyes filling with tears as one escaped and rolled down his cheek while he stared at his newborn baby girl.

I stroked his arm before clutching to it and resting my head on his muscle and looked at our daughter again stroking her tiny little feet that were exposed through the blanket.

"She looks like you." James said with a small chuckle stroking her tiny cheek gently and cautiously.

"Are you kidding? She's all you." I replied quickly, brushing some of her dark brunette wisps of hair back off her forehead carefully.

I felt James' head turn to look down at me and I faced him with a smile, stroking his tears off his cheek just as he had done to me earlier.

"You look stunning." He said sincerely and it kinda took me back a bit.

"Seriously? I have make up staining my face, my hair is a mess, I'm in a hideous gown and I could really do with a shower right now." I laughed back finally becoming aware of my hideous appearance.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me." He said with genuine smile and I actually believed him. It was probably the sweetest thing he could have said right now. I just blushed, giggled and buried my face in his arm.

"Thank you." I replied quietly and sincerely with a smile.

"No, thank you. For everything Darce. Thank you for this little angel right here." He replied with a smile as he stared at his little girl and then looked back at me.

Next thing I knew he had reached his face down to mine and after months apart our lips finally connected. He kissed me with so much passion and tenderness that it kinda took my breath away. I rested my hand on his cheek and pulled my body up slightly, careful not to hurt our little girl. This was perfect. James' lips on mine. Love for him radiating through my body and our baby girl in his arms. Things couldn't be better.

"Oh sorry! I have like the worst timing!" I heard Erica's voice say and as James and I pulled away I saw her standing in the doorway.

I giggled in embarrassment and buried my face in James' arm once again as he replied "Don't worry about it." with a chuckle of his own.

"Ok, well I was actually coming in to tell you guys is that we are gonna need a name for that little cutie on her birth certificate. Any ideas?" She asks with a girly smile and excited voice.

"I haven't even thought about a name actually." I admitted. "I was kinda just preoccupied with the whole giving birth part." I giggled as Erica laughed alongside me with a smile nodding in appreciation.

"Actually, I gave it some thought." James said fairly quietly as he locked eyes with the little girl in his arms.

"You did?" I asked, kinda surprised by the whole situation.

"Yeah. I mean just because I wasn't around doesn't mean I didn't think about you two every single day. I even read up on anemia after you were in hospital and looked though baby name books to get some ideas if you needed any." He admitted with a sheepish smile that was too adorable for words.

"You thought about names?" I asked with smile that I swear could've split my face in half. He thought about us, I mean he actually took the time to think about us and names for our child.

"Well…yeah." He said shyly, stroking the soft skin of our baby's arm as she stared around the room curiously. "Like you might not like them, but I thought they were kinda cute."

"Well what are they?" I asked genuinely excited to find out what he thought. I sat up as best I could trying to ignore the burning sensation from below my waist and face at James.

He adjusted himself too managing to sit up slightly and get a better grip on his baby girl.

"OK, so at first I just looked at names I thought were cool but then I decided that it would be better if the name had a meaning behind it and then I found a name I thought was pretty good."

"Which is?"

"Eden. It means 'perfect' and she's pretty perfect don't you think?" James smiled back at his daughter, practically mesmerized by her.

"Yeah she is." I whispered as I watched them interact.

"And then I thought a cute middle name could be Rose, y'know because of the rose I gave you on our first date. It gives it a meaning I guess." He carried on, never taking his eyes off her.

I could see Erica smiling at the father and daughter in front of her as she stood at the end of the bed watching the scene unfold.

James quickly picked up on my silence and looked up with a worried face. "I mean they were just ideas, like if you don't like them then we can come up with something else. It's just what I thought while I was on tour."

I shook my head and simply smiled at him with tears brewing in my eyes at his sweetness and the fact he thought about this in such detail.

"No. It's perfect. I love it." I told him sincerely before cuddling into him once again and he kissed the top of my head.

"So, I'll put Eden Rose Carmichael on the birth certificate right?" Erica asked for conformation before leaving.

"Oh no." I interrupted quickly, stopping her from leaving. She turned quickly with her hair swishing over her shoulder and James looked down at me with concern and confusion in his face.

I looked down at our baby girl with her defined lashes and perfect pout before giggling.

"She's clearly a Diamond." I smiled. "Eden Rose Diamond." I told Erica and she simply nodded and smiled as she left the room.

"Oh you have some visitors, who are pretty eager to see you." She smiled just poking her head through the door before clearing the doorway.

I just looked up to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos rush in, quickly followed by Ryan, Mrs. Knight, Camille and Katie and it looked like all of them combined had bought out the entire hospital gift shop.

I couldn't help but giggle at Carlos getting tangled in the strings of many balloons he was carrying as he tried to put them down in the corner alongside the flowers Mrs. Knight and Ryan had put on the table and the multiple teddy bears that Kendall, Katie and Logan were carrying.

They immediately came closer to the bed quietly so not to disturb Eden in case she was sleeping. When they saw she wasn't they all tried to get a good look at her.

I saw Ryan and immediately pulled him close to me in a tight hug, because I hadn't seen him in what felt like ages.

"Hey Darce." He chuckled while hugging me back tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Don't worry about it." I giggled into his chest. "You're here now."

"You did it kiddo. She's beautiful." He smiled down at me before going to get a closer look at her.

"Clearly takes after her mother. Congratulations you two." Mrs. Knight smiled at both of us.

I looked over my shoulder to see James showing off his daughter to his band mates who were cooing and giving her so much attention. Not only is she gonna be a massive daddy's girl but she's got three other guys who she'll have wrapped around her little finger.

"Darcy! Thank God you're ok! I was so scared!" Katie exclaimed as she clutched me around my waist with a strong force.

"Hey, I'm a strong girl mini K. I wasn't gonna let her get the better of me before she's even born!" I joked with her hugging her back tightly. "Thank you for everything you did. I really appreciate it and I think you helped Camille to." I told her with a smile as Camille came and joined our hug, while nodding.

"She's so cute though guys!" Camille told me and James as we both giggled and nodded in agreement as Eden just looked confused at all these faces staring at her. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Yeah, Eden Rose Diamond." James told her and the whole room smiled in approval of this little girls name.

"That's perfect." Camille said.

"Personally, I'm glad she's a girl because we're gonna need another girl to stand up to all these stupid boys." Katie said as she stared at Eden.

"Hey!" All the guys announced hurt by the accusation that they were stupid, which caused everyone else to laugh and giggle at their reaction.

"DARCY! She's so cute! I'm gonna be her favorite uncle and teach her how to play hockey! And we can feed her corndogs when she's older! Ooohh and we can get her a helmet!" Carlos told me quickly listing all the things he can do with Eden as he tightly squeezed me full of love and affection.

"Of course we can Carlos." I smiled hugging him back tightly. "It's so good to see you." I told him.

"I know I missed you!" he replied happily before realizing that Logan was stood behind him and wanted to hug me. Carlos simply kissed me on the cheek and walked over to James and Eden who was now being held carefully by Ryan.

"Congratulations Cee." Logan smiled at me as I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me in response. "I spoke to the doctors and they said that considering she was born early, she's actually fine." He chuckled. "She's a strong one." I giggled and nodded in response knowing he was right.

As we pulled apart he asked "How are you feeling?"

"Urm, shattered, violated…and the happiest I have ever felt." I told him honestly with a smile and he replied with his famous half smile of approval before looking over to Eden and seeing Carlos now holding her carefully.

"I feel like I should supervise that." He joked before kissing my cheek and going over to make sure his best friend didn't do anything dangerous.

"She'll get used to it." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Hey Kendie." I smiled at him as he opened his arms to hug me. I gladly accepted and we hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered to him as we hugged.

"Aww I missed you too lil' sis." He chuckled. "You ought to be proud. She's adorable." He said nodding over to Eden who was now being held professionally by Logan as James spoke to Mrs. Knight.

I nodded and giggled before Logan brought her over to me and handed her over so she was finally in my arms once again.

"You are one very lucky little girl Edie." Kendall told her with a chuckle as she clutched onto his finger just as she had done to James.

"Oh well I'm obviously her favorite already!" He announced to the rest of the room.

"Urm no! I am! We have a connection and I can tell she likes my helmet!" Carlos replies quickly ruining Kendall's moment.

"Guy's I think it's pretty clear that she loves her Uncle Logan the most ok?" Logan adds to the conversation before Camille and Katie both join in on the argument that was building as to why they're Eden's favorite.

Soon the whole room other than me, James, Mrs. Knight and Ryan were arguing quietly over who Eden likes the most already. The rest of us just laughed and rolled our eyes at the typical antics unfolding.

"You might wanna get used to this now baby girl." James whispered to his little girl as she stared up at us while James gave me another kiss.

Yep. This is definitely something we're all gonna have to get used to. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I really hope that everyone likes this chapter :) I'm kinda sad it's coming to an end and I would love to hear what you have thought of the entire story and whether I should write more in the future? I'd love to and I even have a few vague ideas so let me know.<strong>  
><strong>A massive thank you to anyone who has been kind enough to read, review or favourite this story - you have no idea how much it means to me and how much I need it right now :) Ok thanks you guys!<strong>

**Much Love Always**

**Ally xx**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello my wonderful readers :) **

**This is unfortunately the last chapter in this story :( I have loved writing this so much and I have to say I'm going to miss it so much, but everything has to come to an end right? This is even my longest chapter at nearly 8,000 words just to leave you all with something nice and long :) **

**Ok, so I've been told that some people want to see more cute/romantic/memorable moments in Darcy and James' relationship and to be honest I do too! **

**So I was wondering if I were to write a series of one shots of events in Darcy, James and possibly Eden's lives together, would anyone read them? I just don't want to leave them all because I kinda love my characters!**

**So please let me know what you think. Good idea? Bad idea? I'd love to know! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and possibly reviewing if you have because it's only my first story and I love hearing from you guys :) I have loved writing this and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Here we go! Hope you like it! :) **

* * *

><p>Darcy's POV<p>

I knelt in front of my daughter and finished pinning the last of the flowers into her dark brown curls while being careful not to cause any damage to my beautiful dress.

"Now Eden, do you remember what you have to do?" I asked her as she fiddled with the tulle skirt of her own dress and stared at her feet, not really paying any attention to what she was supposed to be doing. A trait she has picked up from her father and his band mates.

"Yes, I have to walk down the middle and throw the flowers out of my basket." She replied happily, obviously proud of the fact she remembered her role in this whole thing.

I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Good girl." I whispered with a smile.

She ran over to her basket of flower petals and giggled as she saw her reflection in the mirror and then gave a spin to make the skirt of her dress flow.

She looked adorable in her purple flower girl dress and little white flowers dotted around in her long dark brunette hair. I think she must have inherited it from me along with the heart shape of her face, but everything else is James'. She has his sparkling hazel eyes with little flecks of green in them, just as remember looking at just after she was born. Not only that, she has his nose and the perfect Diamond pout and shape of lips.

I know she's only 3 years old but I cannot imagine being without her. Eden means everything to me and James, and looking back on the whole pregnancy fiasco, I would say that what we have now and Eden were all completely worth it.

I walked over to the full length mirror to have one final check of myself before we had to leave the room.

"You look really pretty Mommy." Eden chirped happily with a beaming white smile while running her fingers along the smooth, silky material of the bottom of my dress.

"Aww thank you baby, so do you." I replied sweetly as I turned to look at my reflection again.

I really did love the dress I was wearing. The slightly rouched strapless bodice emphasized my curves in a good way as well as pinching the material in at my waist and the A line skirt made my hips look small and made me appear slightly taller too. I pinned my hair up into a formal messy bun at the back of my head and I had some small teardrop earrings hanging from my ears just to complete the look.

I checked the corseted back one last time before reaching for my bouquet of purple and white flowers and smiling at my daughter.

"C'mon then baby girl."

* * *

><p>I watched from the double doors at the back of the room as Eden walked down the aisle casually throwing petals on the floor. I heard a few people whisper about how cute she is and "What an angel", so I had to laugh to myself and roll my eyes.<p>

Cute? Yes. Angel? Hell no! That little girl has a diva's attitude sometimes. My theory is she gets her dramatic nature from me and her confidence and stubbornness from her dad.

As Eden reached the top of the aisle, I prepared myself to walk out next.

I gripped my bouquet tightly as I took my first few steps with looking at the floor. I don't know why I was so nervous. I quickly came to my senses and looked out towards the top of the aisle.

My eyes instantly went to James who was standing there with a big smile on his face. He looked perfect. Not a hair out of place, perfect smile and looking very charming in a tuxedo. I giggled to myself as he watched me intently as I walked further and further down the aisle.

Kendall and Carlos had big smiles on their faces too, and so did Logan but I could see the anxiety behind his.

When I finally reached the top I saw waiting with Lucy opposite the guys. Before I joined them, I gave James a little wink and stroked Logan's arm.

"Hey, you alright?" I whispered quietly as I noticed his shaking hands. He just looked at me straight in the eyes and nodded quickly.

"Logie, you can do this. Trust me." I smiled at him and he actually gave a genuine smile back before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Darcy. I don't know what would've happened without you. Just…thank you Cee." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him as I rubbed his arm reassuringly before heading over to where I was supposed to be, next to Lucy as Eden held onto my legs and buried herself in the purple silk of my dress. I smiled back at Lucy and giggled silently when I caught James winking at me from the other side of the aisle.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed "Loser" at his attempt to be flirtatious but he just laughed to himself and replied with a silent "You love it" as I just smiled and looked down at my bouquet of flowers.

An elegant melody started playing and all the people in the seats stood up and turned to face the doors at the end of the aisle. Everyone was smiling and I nodded and smiled at Logan who looked to me for support before he stared at the doors like everyone else.

The doors opened and I could pretty much feel everyone smiling. Eden tugged on the bottoms of mine and Lucy's dresses and we knelt down slightly to find out what she wanted.

"She looks like a princess." She attempted to whisper to both of us and we giggled in agreement before standing and looking back at my best friend as she walked down the center of the aisle.

Eden was right. Camille looked absolutely beautiful and like a princess. Her dress was stunning with its sheer V-neck straps that showed off her flawless face and the embellishment on her waist was just the perfect amount of sparkles for Camille. Her floor length tulle skirt seemed to glide as she walked down the aisle.

I noticed I have never seen her look happier. Her hair was in a beautiful and slightly low bun on the back of her head with her veil pinned in underneath it and her makeup was elegant but it was her beaming smile that seemed to light up her entire face.

I looked back at Logan to see that he was smiling like crazy and he couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful woman heading his way. In fact everyone seemed to be mesmerized. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Eden, Lucy, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Ryan…the list could go on and on.

She finally reached the end of the aisle where the rest of us were stood. She could barely take her eyes off of Logan but she turned to me briefly to hand me her bouquet of flowers. She whispered "Hi" to me and I giggled and repeated it back before she turned to face the brunette with the signature sideways smile.

I couldn't help but feel proud of the two of them and a smile never left my face as the two of them said "I do". Before I knew it, two of my best friends were married and the new Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell and I was so happy for them.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well if it isn't the blushing bride, the new Mrs. Mitchell." I said as she glided over to Lucy and I who were sitting by the edge of the fountain on the grounds of the beautiful hotel we were at while the guys had their photograph taken by the photographer.<p>

Camille playfully curtseyed and laughed before pulling me into a massive hug. "And if it isn't my beautiful maid of honor." She joked back as I struck a pose with my hands on my hips.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she cuddled Eden who was sat on her lap on the edge of the fountain.

"Urm, relieved, romantic and unbelievably happy." Camille replied as she played with her new wedding ring on her left finger. Bless her. I am so happy for her.

I glanced over at her new husband and his best men who had stopped taking classic, traditional photographs and they were now goofing around in the photos just like I knew they would end up doing. Now they were jumping on each other's backs and laughing as the photographer took photos.

I had to roll my eyes at James and his duck face pout his insists on doing in photographs where he's not supposed to be smiling. What a dork.

I heard Eden giggling at the guys on the green grass and their antics and I looked down at my daughter with a smile as she skipped up to Camille with the skirt of her dress swishing behind her.

"Auntie 'Mille?" She said as she tugged a little on Camille's dress to get her attention. Camille knelt down slightly so she could be face to face with Eden.

"Yes, Eden?" She smiled, adjusting one of the flowers in her god-daughters dark hair.

"You look really pretty and I'm happy that you and Uncle Logie are married." She announced while playing with Camille's earrings.

All of a sudden, Logan snuck up behind the 3 year old and picked her up suddenly and spun her around as she shrieked in a happy and girly way as she clutched to his neck. He finally slowed down and knelt down with her in his arms to reach the same level as his new wife.

"What are you girls yapping about now?" He asked with a cheeky smile while Eden rested on his knee. She giggled at him and held his face in her little hands, fascinated as always by his dimples.

"I'm happy that you and Auntie 'Mille are married Logie!" she repeated herself as Logan laughed, nodded and turned to Camille with a smile.

"Me too Edie. Me too." He replied before pulling Camille up and kissing her softly. I always knew that they'd end up together.

"Daddy!" Eden shouted as she ran towards her father who was running up to the group with Kendall and Carlos.

"Hey baby girl!" James laughed as he caught her and lifted her up before resting her on his hip as he walked the rest of the way with his daughter in his arms.

Kendall strutted up to me and stuck his tongue out at me so I did the same before we both burst out laughing at each other. He adjusted his tuxedo jacket before coming over to me and slinging arm around my shoulder.

"Hello, lil' sister."

"Well, hello big bro." I replied with a giggle as he gave me a hug. Even through all these years he still refers to me as his other little sister besides Katie.

"Daddy I missed you yesterday!" Eden announced once they finally reached us. The guys went on Logan's bachelor weekend and have been gone for the past few days while us girls, went on a spa weekend and did final preparations for the wedding.

"Aww princess I missed you too!" He announced while kissing her forehead.

"Urm, what about us?" Kendall and Carlos asked pretending to be really insulted by not being included in the idea of being missed by my little girl. Logan however was too busy with the lips of his bride to notice he wasn't included either.

"I missed you lots too Uncle Carlos and Uncle Kendie! I missed you this much!" She jumped in, knowing exactly what to say and stretching her arms out as far as she could to signify how much she missed them.

Carlos and Kendall just smiled obviously touched by the love this little girl has for them.

"It's unbelievable how she has you all wrapped around her little finger y'know?" I whispered to Kendall as I wrapped an arm around his waist. I know that although she's only 3, Eden knows how to work her father and his band mates.

He just punched my arm lightly before nodding in agreement because he knew that he would do anything for that girl no matter what it was.

"Oh Eden, have you shown Daddy your knee?" I asked her.

She shook her head and pulled the material from her skirt aside so that her knee was visible for everyone to see.

On her knee was a large Disney Princess band aid surrounded by various small grazes on her knee cap and with a few, small ones on the top of her calf.

"Baby girl, what happened?" James asked quickly obviously worried by his daughter's minor injury.

"Urm I fell off the jungle gym at the park." She replied quite sheepishly while stroking her fingers across the plaster.

"And do you wanna tell Daddy why you were trying to hang upside down from the jungle gym?" I said with a knowing tone and Lucy and Camille laughed because they knew the reasoning behind it.

"I...Urm…I wanted to be like Uncle 'Los." She whispered quietly and looked up to everyone with the most innocent look she could possibly manage.

Everyone's head just seemed to turn to all stare at Carlos whose eyes were darting between all our faces knowing that he had made a mistake. He started looking around at all the surroundings trying to avoid eye contact with any of us and suddenly finding interest in the bush he was standing next to.

"Oh! You want me?" He asked directed towards the hotel at no one in particular as the rest of us exchanged looks. "Oh I'm coming!" He shouted as he ran towards the hotel, with the fear that he would get shouted at for leading our daughter astray.

To be honest I found the whole thing quite funny and so did everyone else. James kissed Eden's knee and she kissed his cheek back.

The photographer came running over to us with his camera.

"Ok, so we've had photos of the bride and groom, bridesmaids, groomsmen and all of you together." He smiled at us before continuing. "Anything else?"

"Why don't you three have photos together?" Camille suggested to James, Eden and I, and Eden quickly agreed due to the fact she loves having her photo taken; a trait she's definitely picked up from her father.

She ran down to the camera and started having her own mini photo shoot as James wrapped his hand around my waist as we walked down to the grass. I turned my attention back to the others who were walking back up to the hotel, particularly Logan and Camille who were hand in hand.

"They're perfect for each other don't you think?" I said to James as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah they are." He smiled. "But I think we're pretty perfect too." He said as he stopped us walking and grabbed my waist towards him so that I had to rest my hands on his chest.

"Yeah, I think it's your modesty that's the clincher." I joked with a giggle and he laughed alongside me before leaning down slightly to bring our lips together softly but romantically.

I could feel him starting to smile and that caused me to smile and pull apart from him with a giggle. He rested his forehead against mine and I looked up at him into his eyes that I love so much.

I noticed a flash went off and we both turned our heads to find that Eden was now in charge of the camera with the supervision of the photographer and she had just taken a picture of me a James in that position.

"C'mon baby girl." James laughed and she ran towards us as the photographer began to take some family photos of us all in different ways so we have something to remember it by.

* * *

><p>I sat down at a table that had a perfect view of the dance floor that everyone was dancing on with my glass. I glanced around the room to see what was going on.<p>

I immediately saw Carlos sharing a piece of cake with the curly haired Jennifer who he had asked to be his date tonight. I think she has a soft spot for him deep down because she seems to be smiling and having a good time.

On the table next to them were Ryan and his girlfriend Maddison chatting with an elderly couple I didn't know and Mrs. Knight. He saw me looking their way and he waved and Maddison quickly followed with a smile. At first I was a little reserved towards Maddison because I wasn't used to Ryan having a girlfriend but he really settled down his dating habits after Eden was born. I actually like her. She's beautiful with her dark glossy black hair and piercing blue eyes and she's actually so sweet towards everyone. She's good for Ryan.

I caught a glimpse of Katie standing in a doorway and talking to some cute boy her age that I hadn't seen before. It's weird thinking that she's nearly the same age I was when I had Eden. She caught me looking her way and I gave a knowing smile in reply to her awkward "stop staring at me" look. I just laughed to myself and carried on my people watching.

Logan and Camille were still sat at their seats just talking to one another and laughing while they would occasionally kiss and nuzzle noses together. If this was any other time, I would throw something at them to stop them being so sickenly romantic but I'll allow them this one day.

James and Kendall were up on the dance floor with Eden, dancing away. Camille had taken her veil out and put it in her flower girl's hair and of course, she loved it and was spinning around to make it fly out as she danced with her dad and uncle.

I looked up to James and Kendall to find them making room for them to dance to Tom Jones "It's Not Unusual" and, wow, they definitely needed the space with the dance moves they were doing. They have clearly watched too much TV because they're even doing the Carlton's dance from "Fresh Prince". I nearly spit out my drink at the sight of it because it's just so funny. Oh dear…that's the man I love right there. Eden of course was loving it and joining in not knowing that her men she looked up to looked ridiculous.

My attention was drawn away by someone sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Hello, Darcy sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell said with a smile as she leant forward for a hug.

"Hey, Mrs. Mitchell. It's good to see you, it's been too long!" I told her as I pulled apart from her and smiled.

"Yeah, it has. " She nodded along before noticing Eden dancing along energetically with James and Kendall and laughing out-loud at the sight.

We chatted for a while about just general things and she congratulated me on my new job. Camille and I had recently both been cast in a new spy film that was going to be out next winter and I was absolutely thrilled about it. After Eden, I thought I would never be cast again but it turns out that the director even requested the two of us for the roles.

"She's growing up fast isn't she?" she told me nodding towards the little purple blur jumping around holding onto Kendall's hands as he turned her around and giggling.

"Yeah she is, too quickly!" I laughed with a hint of sadness.

"They'll always be your baby in your eyes." Mrs. Mitchell replied quite quietly while staring at her son and his new wife, dabbing frosting from the cake on each other's noses.

"You should be proud of him." I told her gently and honestly. "They're perfect for each other!" I giggled as they carried on smearing frosting on each other's noses.

"I know, I know." She giggled and agreed. "I knew they'd end up getting married eventually." Mrs. Mitchell shook her head happily and sighed as I nodded in agreement.

"Still, you'll be next won't you? I believe 'congratulations' are in order!" She told me with beaming smile and little nudge to my shoulder.

I simply smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much!"

"Let me see then!" She said suddenly very excited and full of a motherly nature that I hardly ever got to experience.

I handed her my left hand and she took hold of it and examined my finger carefully.

"Oh Darcy, honey, that's beautiful!"

I giggled and stared at my engagement ring on my fourth finger. It really was so extremely stunning. Simple yet still elegant. A princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds within the white gold band. It was absolutely perfect and I could barely take my eyes off of it.

"So, how did James propose?" She asked obviously very excited to hear the story and to be honest I never got tired of telling it to the people who asked because it was one of the best days of my life.

_*Flashback*_

"_James?" I called from our bedroom in our apartment at the Palmwoods. Ryan came to the conclusion that James, Eden and I should all live in one place about a year ago so he moved in with Maddison and now James and Eden lived with me in my old apartment. _

_I knelt down to grab my shoes from the closet and I sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. Eden was with the guys and Camille up in 2J for the night while James and I went to a black tie gala for his mother's cosmetic company._

_I was actually really looking forward to it. It's not often that we both get the chance to dress up nicely and go out for the night, just the two of us. _

_I stood up and took one last look in the mirror, just checking my outfit. I adjusted the V-Neck straps on my light pink Grecian dress and raised the skirt before dropping it so that it wasn't tucked into my shoes. My hair was loosely curled with a diamond slide on one side and I could bring over my shoulder quite easily and I actually felt quite pretty funnily enough. _

_I reached for my dangling earrings that were sitting on the top of my dresser and started putting them in to complete the look before realizing that my boyfriend hadn't answered when I called his name. _

_I walked out to the living room while putting in my final earring, to find a completely empty apartment filled with the sound of my heels on the floor. _

"_James?" I asked again, just to see if he was in one of the other rooms but I was met with just silence. _

_What the hell? He can't have just left without me can he? If he has, he's a total douche bag. _

_I raised my arms and threw them back down to my side with an exasperated sigh. It's like I have to look after two toddlers sometimes. _

_Suddenly, I noticed something on the sofa that wasn't there before I went into the bedroom so I walked over to see what it was. _

_I carefully picked up piece of pink card and traced its edge with my French manicured finger. It was in the shape of a heart and I could recognize James' handwriting in black in the middle of it. _

"_I love the way you fall asleep on the sofa when you're watching TV" I read it out loud to no one in particular. _

_I giggled to myself as I traced my finger along his words. I did have a really bad habit of doing that but he had always told me it's cute. _

_It was only then I realized that these hearts were stuck all over the apartment in different places and all of them had James' handwriting on. _

_I walked over to my collage that had been moved out to the living room so that everyone can see it. There was one that said "I love the way you create memories and make the most of every moment." _

_There was one stuck on top of my pile of books on the coffee table saying "I love the way you buy all these books to read and then never touch them again." I had to laugh at this one because we constantly talked about how I need to actually read them. _

_In the kitchen there were quite a few stuck on various things. One on the oven saying "I love the way you sometimes use the oven as a mirror." One on the fridge that said "I love the way you'll open the fridge, stare at what's inside for a while and then decide you don't want anything." On the coffee machine there was one that said "I love the way the first thing you do in the day is make us both a coffee." _

_Everywhere I turned they were there. James' jacket had one tucked into its pocket saying "I love the way you wear my clothes." One on the table next to the door that said "I love the way you organize our mail and put it into piles for each of us." _

_On the mirror was one that said "I love the way you're probably biting you lip and holding back tears as you read these, just like you do when you watch a romantic film." He knows me too well because that's exactly what I was doing at that moment along with laughing. _

_I read as many as I could find before heading towards the door of my apartment but I saw two more on the photos on the wall. _

_One on the photo of me and the guys at the movie premier that I had seen in the magazine when I went for my first scan. We looked so much younger and I always find it weird how much has happened since then. This one said "I love the way you get on so well with everyone and treat other people. (Especially the losers in the picture (;) " I could only smile and shake my head at him referring to him and his band mates as losers. _

_The photo next to that was one of me holding Eden with James lying next to me not long after she was born. Neither of us were looking at the camera, both of us just mesmerized by our daughter. The heart stuck to the corner said "I love the way you're an amazing mother and you gave me such a beautiful daughter and family, despite our past." _

_I stroked the picture and smiled deciding that I need to find James now. I went to the door and there was one massive heart stuck on the wood that said "I love the way you're going to follow the trail outside the door ;) " _

_I squinted a little in confusion but as I opened the door, I quickly understood what he was talking about as I looked out into the corridor to see a long line of red velvet cupcakes and cut out hearts and rose petals scattered along the floor. _

_I couldn't stop laughing as I walked amongst them all, following its path. I should've known, what with James and his obsession with his cupcakes and roses being significant to us, it was a perfect combination. _

_I followed the trail all the way down to the palm woods lobby to find it completely empty and dark other than a few fairy lights making a path towards the door of the lobby and entrance to the pool. _

_I could hear "All my Life" playing softly as I cautiously approached the doors to the pool trying to find out what was going on that everyone had disappeared for. _

_As I walked through the doors, my hand immediately went up to my mouth because I was so in shock at what I was seeing. _

_The famous Palmwoods pool was absolutely filled with floating candles that lit up the water beautifully. The fire pit was burning softly and elegantly with warm colors and draped across the trees, balconies and cabanas were fairy lights that glistened and twinkled in the dark night sky. _

_I walked forward through the doors, completely mesmerized by the decoration of the outside of the hotel and looking around at my surroundings. It was all so beautiful and I only just noticed Logan, Carlos and Kendall standing at the edge of the pool with Eden in Kendall's arms. _

_They were all dressed very smartly with Logan in a dark blue button up and grey vest with grey pants and his hair carefully styled with his signature smile on his face once he saw my reaction. _

_Carlos was in a simple white button up with a loose blue tie and a blazer with his hands tucked into his pockets as he smiled with a knowing smile and little head nod once I saw him. _

_I looked at Kendall in his dark blue plaid button up and dark blue vest as he held my daughter on his hip. Her hair was in a ponytail and her curls bounced around as she gave me a little wave before nuzzling in Kendall's neck and holding the green skirt of her little dress in her hand. Kendall gave me a wink and smiled at my confusion at the situation. _

_I giggled and opened my mouth to try and ask what was going on but I couldn't make any noise and I ended up just raising my arms in a questioning manner to try and get my message across to them._

_Carlos simply gave me a heads up look and I could see that they were all staring at something behind me. I picked up the bottom of my dress so I could turn around to see what they were looking at without tripping over the flowing material on my dress. _

_After turning around I was facing my boyfriend who was stood there with a small smile on his face. He was dressed in a tuxedo complete with a sleek black tie and a pink rose in his lapel. He walked up towards me with his hands behind his back and I giggled slightly at the way he was smiling at the ground. _

_He stopped in front of me and brought another heart shaped piece of card out from behind him He held it in front of him and his smile grew even larger as he watched my own face light up as I read what was written in the middle. _

"_But most of all, I simply love you." _

_I slowly looked up to James' face with tears in my eyes and looked into the hazel eyes I loved so much. I bit my lip trying to hold back tears from falling down my face but it must have looked so weird because my smile was growing by the second. _

_He placed the card on the closest table to him and took my hands in his, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. Once again I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I was speechless. I just ended up moving jaw slightly and giggling at my loss of words. _

_James laughed and shook his head lovingly at my reaction before taking a deep breath and looking me right in the eyes. _

"_Darcy. The past five years we've been together have been some of the most memorable times of my life. We've laughed, we've cried and God knows we've argued." He joked causing me to laugh._

"_But I couldn't help but keep coming back to you. From the moment I first met you I knew that you were something special and you were gonna be a massive part in my life. There are so many things I love about you and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found this amazing, breathtakingly beautiful, golden hearted woman."_

_At this point the tears were rolling down my face and there was no point in me trying to stop them because I was just too taken by James' words. _

"_I know we've been through a lot, but the fact that we have just proves that we are strong enough to get through difficult times and still love each other despite it all. I know this is cliché but, I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow." He told me as he wiped away a couple of fresh tears that had started to roll down my cheek with a chuckle. _

_He looked behind me and nodded as I looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at, still with my hands in James'. _

_I saw Kendall put Eden carefully on the ground making sure to be careful of the pool edge as Logan reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out something that I couldn't quite see. _

"_You know what to do with this right Eden?" He said as he knelt down to her level and put whatever it was in her little hands. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head before she started walking towards me and James. _

_She carefully but happily skipped over to James while carefully hiding whatever it was in her hands from me. She smiled at me before giving James whatever it was to James as he knelt down to get it from her. _

"_Love you Daddy. I think she'll say yes." She whispered only for James to hear but I don't think she realized that she's not the best at volume control at the moment. _

_James shook his head, laughed and kissed her cheek before she ran off and Carlos picked her up happily and she gave him a hug. _

_Wait. Say yes? Say yes to what?_

_And then I saw what our daughter had put in his hand. A little box. A little red velvet box. The perfect size for a…for a…Oh my God. _

_James didn't rise back to face me. Instead he just adjusted himself so that he was on one knee. _

_Oh my God. Oh my God. This is really happening. I knew that my jaw was dropped and my face probably looked like a slapped fish right now but I didn't really care. _

"_I love you Darce. I have for so long and I know I always will. I need to spend the rest of my life with you and I never want to be without you, so, Darcy Leigh Carmichael, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened the box in front of me revealing the beautiful ring to me. _

"_Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile and a waver in his voice, obviously slightly nervous at my answer. _

_I giggled and cried at the same time somehow and the tears rolled down my face even faster now. _

_I nodded my head as fast as I could and managed to choke out a simple "Yes" with the biggest smile on my face I could possibly have. _

_I could hear the guys cheering and clapping behind us but I was too busy smiling and giggling at James who let out the biggest sigh of relief I have heard and flash the biggest, cheesiest grin I've seen. _

_He took the ring out of the box and carefully placed it on my left hand before kissing the top of my hand and standing up in front of me again. He laughed at the increase in tears coming down my cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb before placing my face in his hands and bringing it closer to his own smiling face. _

_I smiled back at him and draped my arms over his shoulders and held the back of his head with one of my hands as his lips finally met mine with passion and love as we kissed romantically. His arms wrapped around the back of my waist as he lifted me off the floor, still with our lips connected._

_He held me so tightly and I could feel him smiling as I picked up my feet and smiled at how much I loved this guy in front of me. I hugged him tightly and tightened my arms around him and tucked my head into his neck as he spun me around while holding me tightly. _

_Once we stopped spinning, James carefully lowered me back down to the ground down his body before resting his forehead to mine in the way we always did. _

"_I love you so much." He whispered to me, looking at me directly in the eye with his perfect smile never leaving his face._

"_I love you too." I smiled back as I caressed his cheek with my newly decorated hand. _

_I heard the guys and Eden laughing and cheering and I looked over at them with a massive smile and laughed at them and their reactions. Eden was clapping and laughing as Carlos bounced her up and down with his cheering. _

_Then, it seemed that the rest of the Palmwoods appeared as if from nowhere all clapping and cheering at the two of us. Ryan and Maddison, Katie and Mrs. Knight, the Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Gustavo and Kelly and even Mrs. Diamond…it seemed that everyone was there with a smile on their faces, even Mr. Bitters and Griffin seemed to be happy._

_I laughed and hide my face in James' chest in slight embarrassment at being the centre of attention all of a sudden but I couldn't have come up with a more perfect situation even if I planned it myself. _

_I felt, James and I being surrounded by arms and hugs from our best friends. I definitely couldn't be any happier than I am right now. I have amazing friends, a beautiful daughter and now I'm blessed with the most perfect fiancée who I love more than anything else in the world. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Aw Darcy honey, that wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Mitchell gushed with her hands on her face, obviously enchanted by the story.

"Thank you so much!" I replied with a smile. "I'm not sure what I'm getting myself in for though!" I laughed hinting towards my fiancée attempting to do the running man.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed alongside me, shaking her head at the antics of the boys she's known for so long.

It was then that Logan snuck up behind his mother and kissed her cheek while giving her a massive smile.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Mom, I was wondering if I could steal the beautiful maid of honor away from you so she can dance with all of us." He asked permission from his mother while giving me a very cheesy grin.

I laughed and nodded my head at the same time as Mrs. Mitchell as Logan reached for my hand and dragged me up out of my chair to the dance floor.

I looked behind me to see Camille dragging Carlos away from Jennifer too and bringing him up to the dance floor.

I finally joined James, Kendall and Eden on the dance floor as "Walking on Sunshine" began to play. Logan spun me under his arms and started dancing excitedly with me. I couldn't stop laughing and giggling at the sight of everyone.

Once Camille and Carlos reached the dance floor and had been dancing for a bit, I swapped places with Camille so that she could dance with her new husband and I could join Carlos in his robot dancing. I loved Carlos' energy and his smile was just beaming as I hugged him and giggled.

I saw Kendall dancing with Eden as James came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck while moving us to the music and singing in my ear and I saw Camille and Logan doing the same sort of thing.

As the chorus came up, we all started singing along and dancing in a big circle, just the seven of us. I looked around at everyone having a good time and smiling and I realized that I was so lucky. Everyone was happy, happy was having a great time and I loved every single one of them so much.

I wouldn't change this moment for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. It's all over now…<strong>

**I really hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I would absolutely love to hear your final thoughts on the story as a whole and any comments are really appreciated! Hopefully not all this hard work has gone to waste :) **

**Well please let me know what you think about it all and I just want to say that I love you all for reading and reviewing if you have! I really appreciate it and I hope to write more in the future :) Even if everyone who read this just left one word or something just to end it all off nicely I would absolutely love it!**

**Thank you! **

**Much Love Always**

**Ally **

**xxxx**


	21. Message

Hi everyone!

So it has been nearly two years since I finished this story and I sincerely apologise for not writing anything new since! It hasn't been the greatest time for me recently in terms of mental and physical health and I have been trying to conquer those demons; a role model for me suggested finding something to keep me occupied so I might try writing again as soon as my finals are over in 3 weeks!

Basically, I just wondered if anyone had any ideas for me? I have a few but I'm not sure what to write and I need inspiration for stories really so if you have any ideas that would be great!

Hope you are all well and sending lots of love always!

Ally

xxx


End file.
